Sealed
by lookingthrualice
Summary: “I don’t know Mikan. Not a thing, except…” and Natsume looked at Mikan’s eyes with pure passion and love “the fact that you held me captive, and that you are mine.” OOC and OCs...
1. Mama and Papa

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice… Just the OCs**_

**Sealed**

_**By: nAoMi AyAme**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Mama and Papa**_

Alice Academy, it's been the home of Sakura Mikan for the past year. And now she is on her 6th and final year in elementary. Many events have passed that has changed the life of the young gal and it seems that many secrets have also been revealed to her life. Three months ago, on summer vacation, Sakura Mikan was sent to Barcelona. After her return, her old ball of sunshine routine was reduced and she was promoted to a two star student. Another is she does not usually cling to Hotaru Imai like she used to. The raven haired genius was even worried about this. This became an enigma to all her friends especially a certain kuro-neko. To them, she still is the old Mikan, but how was she promoted so easily? Why did she change all of a sudden? Unknown to them, their questions will be answered on the twenty-seventh day of November.

It was a peaceful morning. Mikan was on her way to their classroom on the third floor. On her first year at school, Mikan would usually be in her room at this very minute snoring like there's no tomorrow but after the little trip to Barcelona, she would usually be going to their classroom half an hour before class begins and reads up her books. Books meaning in Spanish and lots of them, and nobody can understand a damn thing in her books. Not even Hotaru who is practically a genius.

Mikan opened the door of their room and sighed. 'As expected... Not even Yuu is here.' She went to her sit and dropped the four books that she was holding on her left hand while her right was perked up as she reads. Sitting on her chair, she continued to read the final page of the book. Sighing again as she finished the novel, she picked up another book from the file and started to read it. As she was flipping through the next page she heard a loud slam to their classroom door. Marking the page she stood up and gaze at the door.

"Whose there?" she asked

She perked up and saw young Youichi sitting, his arms were holding his knees up to his chest. Mikan's eye softens as she saw the young alice calming himself. She sat beside the boy and slung an arm around him. Youichi's head perked up and saw the young brunette. Streaks of dried tears were visible on the pale face.

"What are you doing ugly?" asked Youichi on a stern tone

"Calming you down, you know that you are the one who barge in our room." replied Mikan

"I was hoping that Natsume-niisan would be here." replied Youichi

"Hmm…"

Youichi looked at Mikan. This is the first time he saw her since last summer and only now he notice the sudden change of the girl. Mikan notice Youichi's facial expression and smiled. She carried Youichi (the brat giving a large protest) and sat on her chair. Placing the lad on her lap and Youichi's head in her chest, stoking his hair gently she spoke.

"What is troubling you this early in the morning, dear one?" asked Mikan in a soft voice

Youichi gasped. The voice of Mikan and her gestures, it was as if he was in the arms of his late mother. This make Youichi's heart pound and tears began forming in his grey eyes. Nobody called him dear one since he entered the academy. Youichi gripped Mikan's uniform tighter and sobbed on her chest.

"P-Pe-Persona-sensei approached me e-earlier and a-as-asked me to-to train wi-with him pe-personally. He th-threatens to hurt ni-niichan if I don't." replied Youichi "He wants me to g-go to m-missions just l-like ni-niisan."

"Hmmm… And what did you do dear one?"

"I… I ran."

Mikan continued to stroke his hair gently calming the boy in his arms. She started to hum the song that she learned from her trip making the tensed body on her chest sighed and calmed down.

"Mi-Mikan-san…" said a muffled voice from her chest

"What is it dear one?" asked Mikan

"Can you be my Mama?"

Mikan lifted the boy's head so that they were eye to eye. She smiled and kissed his forehead dearly.

"Of course dear one."

Youichi smiled before resting his head once again on Mikan's chest. Mikan continued to stoke the young alice's hair and hum. Soon the boy fell asleep. Mikan smiled and get the book that she was reading earlier. After fifteen more minutes, the two doors of the room opened and Mikan's chatting classmates entered. This make Youichi flinched. Mikan looked at her classmates and hushed them. The chatting stopped and looked at Mikan, Youichi on her lap. Anna and Nonoko almost squealed but stopped when Mikan gave them a death glare that can rival Natsume's. Instead, they continue to chat on hushed tones whist taking their seats. Mikan continued to read until the very last couple entered the room. It was Natsume, hands in pocket and Ruka whose hands were preoccupied with Usagi.

"Will you keep it down Natsume-kun." said Mikan not loosing an eye from her book "Dear One is sleeping."

Natsume cocked his eyebrow. 'Dear One?' he thought and walked towards Mikan.

"Hey polka, who is…" Natsume's crimson eyes widen as he saw Youichi clinging to Mikan sleeping.

Ruka saw his friend's reaction and followed him.

"Natsume, what's wrong?" asked Ruka and looked at Mikan. He gasped as he saw the scenario that made his friends stopped on his tracks "Youichi?!"

"mmmhmmm…" Youichi grunted before starting to stir.

Mikan used her free hand to stoke Youichi's hair and started to hum her lullaby again. Youichi sighed and return to his peaceful sleep. Mikan glared at Ruka who clamped his hands on his mouth. Natsume raised an elegant eyebrow and approached the young brunette.

"What did you do to make him cling to you polka?" asked Natsume coldly

"Nothing that concerns you." replied Mikan not even bothering to leave her sight from the book she was reading "Oh and by the way, good morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume."

"Hn." Was the reply of the neko and he went back to his seat

Half of the girls in their class (meaning his fan girls) led by Sumire Shoda approached the seat of the best friends. Sumire held a gift in front of Natsume and smiled.

"Happy B-day… Natsume-kun." smiled Sumire

Natsume looked at her incuriously and replied an 'hn'. All the girls (-ahem-fan-ahem-girls) squealed ear-piercingly words like 'he's so cool' and 'he's a god' at the coolness of their Natsume-sama making the sleeping Youichi stirred and moan in irritation.

"SHODA! TELL YOUR MEMBERS TO SHUT THEIR TRAP UP OR I'LL MAKE THEM TO!" yelled Mikan standing up holding Youichi and dropping her book on her table.

The whole room was silenced by the outburst of Mikan. Never in the history of Mikan's stay in the academy no, scratch that, never in all her life did she yell like she did. Even when Hotaru is constantly hitting her with her baka-gun or Natsume's fetish on looking at her underwear doesn't make the young brunette that mad. Natsume looked at her and swear that he saw a tint of red in Mikan's eyes.

"What did you told me no star?" asked Sumire cockily

"Are you deaf or just playing stupid?" Mikan asked venomously "As you may have heard and see I am no longer a no star permy."

"Why you…?!"

The verbal battle subsides when they heard a soft voice from Mikan's chest.

"…Mama."

Everyone in the room looked where the innocent voice came from and found Youici awake on Mikan's arms. He was not the Youichi that glares at everyone except for Natsume but an innocent boy on the arms of the brunette. Mikan's anger subsides and smiled. Cupping the small boy's chin, she placed a lovingly kiss on his forehead making the young boy smile.

"What is it, dear one?"

"Am I being a nuisance to you?" asked Youichi

"Hm… of course not dear one. It's just that permy and her gang is being too loud and I don't want to disturb my dear one in his sleep now would I?" replied Mikan softly "After meeting _Persona_ early this morning, I knew you are tired."

The name caught Natsume's attention and stride forward to Youichi.

"Youichi, what did Persona told you?" asked Natsume

Youichi perked up and saw Natsume on a worried façade. He can't help but to look at Mikan's smiling face to Natsume's worried one. He can't help but giggle.

"Papa." he said

--------------------------------------

**NaMi-ChAn: Wai! my first Alice academy Fanfic... don't be harsh and please review... You will see my signature character there and I will upload as soon as possible! Nyaw!**


	2. Enter Red Dragon! Ringo Sakura

**Thanks for the cute reviews!!! DOMO! DOMO! To the first eight reviews!**

**soccerchick93** – as you have requested, I have updated sooner than I thought!

**Sunsun128** – Thnx! I tried to reduce my grammatical error

**claireponcherrii** – kawaii desu ne?

**melissa1995** – yup! He's so cute! I'll make his character cuter!

**XXXXSakura MikanXXXX** – I'm not done yet, but I already have the blue prints of my work

**cute-azn-angel, ****Kikyo10, ****miyuki24** - I will update every week! So wait for it! Nyaw!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice… Just the OCs**_

**Sealed**

**By: nAoMi AyAme**

**CHAPTER 2: Enter Red Dragon! Ringo Sakura**

Everyone was frozen by the words that came out from Youichi, which made the young alice worry. 'Did he say something wrong?'. He saw the face of Natsume when he called him Papa and boy was he confused. Natsume has a pink tint on his face, worrying the young one. He tried to reach Natsume's forehead from Mikan's arms. Noticing these, Mikan scoot closer to the frozen kuro-neko making Youichi's little hand reach.

'And to think he has the alice of fire!' Mikan snorted in her mind

"Papa… are you okay?" asked Youichi in a worried voice "Do you have a cold or something?"

But still, he got no answer. Everyone was still shell shock, even Hotaru.

"Pa-Papa?!" Koizumi Luna roared snapping the whole class in their daze "What is the meaning of this?!"

Natsume noticed this and smirked.

'Hmmm… I can use this to be closer to polka and make the annoying bitch leave me for good. Just like hitting two birds at one' Natsume thought

Koko snorted a laugh and look at Natsume.

'Try to read my mind again and I will burn you that even the principal won't recognize you'

At this statement, Koko shivered and looked the other way.

"So?! Nobody will answer me!" yelled Luna her eyes blazing with anger

"Actually I can…" replied Mikan placing Youichi on Natsume "Don't drop him or I'll castrate you."

Natsume nodded and held Youichi. The latter smiled and rested his head on the neko's chest. Natsume smirked and patted the young one's hair. Mikan watched this in the corner of her eyes and smiled softly. These actions made Luna seethe with anger and tried to push Mikan. Mikan saw this and catches her hand with hers and gripped it tightly making the other girl wince in pain.

"Koizumi…" Mikan said in an ice-cold tone "I never gave you the rights to push me nor attempt to push me."

"So what if I do. Everyone was given the rights to do what she pleases right?" Luna retorted trying to pry her hands off "I even have the rights to hurt that stupid boy on Natsume-kun's arms."

'**SLAP' **

Hotaru's eyes widen in shock. Everyone was speechless and has yet again frozen. Luna touched her abused face and looked at Mikan who stared at her emotionlessly.

"What did you do that for?" exclaimed Luna

"You said that everyone has the rights to do what she pleases." replied Mikan coldly "I told you I am going to explain why Youichi called the black cat his father but it occurs to me that you are so dumb you can't understand the word I say."

Mikan held her hand and flames started to pour out of it.

"Maybe I just beat it out to you." said Mikan the fire in her hand grew bigger

'An alice of fire…? But how???'

"Stop it Mikan. You are restricted to use that aren't you?" their adviser chose this time to interject

Mikan closed her palms, making the fire disappear and looked at Luna coldly.

"Try to threaten or hurt my dear one and I swear you will die a very painful death." said Mikan "You're luck that Narume-sensei arrives to save your sorry ass from me."

Mikan made her way to her sit and began to read the forgotten book. Narume sighed and looked at her sternly.

"usted sabe que le no admiten demostrarlo**(1)**, Mikan." said Narume in a different language

"Sé, pero ella me forzó al profesor**(2)**." replied Mikan

"Lo que, pero intentan por favor refrenar a su uno mismo antes de que ELLA se vuelva**(3).**" said Narume dismissively

"¿Usted no sabe? Ella volverá en cualquier momento hoy y lanzará el sello**(4)**." said Mikan, a mischievous smile tugging on her face

Narume's face paled paler than the usual.

"I'll be right back class." said Narume in a worried voice and run out of the room leaving a confused (yet again) class and a laughing Mikan.

Luna made her way to her sit beside Natsume who has Youichi on his lap. Luna gave a good glare before smiling sweetly and sitting beside Natsume.

"Natsume-kun otanjibou omedeto**(5)**!" Luna greeted reaching for a bento box on her bag "I made you lunch. We can eat together."

"Hn."

Youichi looked at Luna and once again was given a death glare by the said girl. Youichi glared back and stuck his tongue out making the lady alice mad.

"Why you…!" exclaimed Luna standing up

"I hate you ugly." said Yoichi bluntly

"The old Youichi is back." said Hotaru from her sit grabbing her camera "This should be fun."

Youichi and Luna held a glaring contest with each other.

"Papa…" said Youichi

Natsume looked up at him and 'hmned'.

"Why do you sit beside this ugly girl when you have mama." replied Youichi "She's not even as smart as mama. I know mama is just hiding her true self."

Natsume cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Natsume

"Go sit beside mama and leave the ugly girl alone." replied Youichi in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way

Luna can't take it anymore and slapped Youichi on his face. Youichi held his hand on his reddened cheeks and stared at his abuser in an emotionless façade.

"I thought my mama made it clear earlier not to hurt me right?" Youichi stated

"So what is your 'mama' going to do to me? She's stupid and everyone knows that." replied Luna cockily

"You know Koizumi…" said Mikan from her chair not even bothering to glance up from her book "You are very lucky that I am restricted right now or I could have killed you."

Then, as hand grasped Luna's neck and slammed her to the wall. It was a cloaked person, whose hood was masking his/her head.

"But she's not."

The cloaked person dropped Luna on her feet. The latter hold her neck and grasped for air. Mikan shut her book and looked at her back where the cloaked person was standing.

"Amante Kazama, estoy alegre verle otra vez**(6)**." said Mikan

"I am too Mi-chan." A sweet girl's voice replied

"In what do I owe this visit?" asked Mikan

"Su tiempo." the girl simply replied

"Oh."

"Forgive me for my rudeness but I don't think she's ready yet."

All heads went from the two girls talking to the front door where their adviser was.

"Narume… I think she is… are you not Mikan?" asked the hooded figure

"Of course I Am." replied Mikan deprived from emotion

"Good."

Mikan made her way to Youichi and kissed him on his forehead lovingly.

"Dear one… I will be gone for a while but I promise you I will be back soon." said Mikan softly "It's nice being your mama for the past hour but don't worry… Atashiwa Mamoru desu**(7).**"

She smiled at him sadly and turned to Natsume.

"Happy Birthday Kuro-neko… we'll meet again in three months time."

Natsume was taken back by the sadness in Mikan's voice.

"Koko, what is she thinking?" asked Yuu to the mind reading alice

"I don't know. She's nullifying it."

"All of you move in front… NOW!" ordered Narume in a stern voice.

The sudden attitude shocked the students. It's not their sensei's personality to use and act in such way. The whole class scurried in front and watched the scene before them. Mikan opened her blouse and revealed her left shoulder. She tapped it three times before a tattoo appears on it. It was a skull, which was surrounded by a thorn rose. The cloaked girl swished her hands making all the chairs and tables move to the side. She bit her thumb hard, drawing blood from it. She uses it to smear some blood on the tattoo consequently murmuring some words. With this, Mikan glowed brightly.

"AHHHH!!!!" Mikan yelled with all agony

"MIKAN!" exclaimed Hotaru trying to make her way to her best friend but Narume stopped her.

Pain was felt on the ear piercing scream. Youichi started to cry. The very first person who cared for him like a son was screaming in agony and he can't do something about it. Natsume hugged him tighter trying to calm him down. Everyone is perplexed on what is happening. They don't know the cloaked figure and they don't know what is happening and why is Mikan, their bubbly friend was screaming.

A few agonizing minutes later and the screaming stopped. A mist of clouds formed from where Mikan was standing. Eyes widen as their brunette friend vanished and was replaced by a lady kneeling, her chest is almost revealed but the tattoo marking Mikan was still there. Her hair was a dull pink and seems to be reaching her mid-thighs cut in different lengths. The moment she opened her eyes, it revealed to be mismatched. One is brown like Mikan whist the other was red, like crimson blood.

"State your name."

"Red Dragon… Ringo Sakura."

--------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**NaMi-ChAn: There you go! Another chapter done! Mikan knew Spanish because she spends her time in Barcelona. Thnx for all those kawaii reviews! I hope you like my story more as it begins to be more complicated! I'm sorry for the OOCness please tell me if you don't like the chapter and the short period in making Mikan as Yo-chan mommy. Gomenasai!**

**Translation:**

**(1)**- You know you are not allowed to show it, Mikan

**(2)**- I know, but she forced me to teacher

**(3)**- Whatever, but please try to restrain your self before SHE comes back

**(4)**- You don't know? She will return anytime today and release the seal.

**(5)**- Happy Birthday

**(6)**-Mistress Kazama, I'm glad to see you again.

**(7)**– I will protect you


	3. The Switch

**Thanks to all those lovely reviews that you gave me. You all inspire me to write faster and to focus on this particular anime! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… Just the OCs**_

**Sealed**

_**By: nAoMi AyAme**_

_**Chapter 3: ****The Switch**_

Narume bowed before the two with all respect gaining all the eyes of his class.

"President… Ringo… Welcome back."

Natsume's eyebrow twitched and cannot suppress the questions anymore.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" yelled Natsume

Ringo stuck her tongue out which made the kuro-neko's elegant eyebrow raised. The woman hit her nose while the other pink haired pouted. The cloaked girl raised a hat and placed it on Ringo's head. Ringo looked at her and glared. The latter shrugged and removed her hood. Raven hair flew down with lights of white, opening her eyes glinting red before settling on a pair of cerulean. The raven smiled and bowed.

"I am the dragon of light and dark, death and life Naomi Galleria Kazama, Head founder of Alice Academy."

The pink haired jumped and clung on Naomi's back and childishly cocking her head to the side.

"I am Ringo Sakura, one of the founders of Alice Academy. I am also the 'alter ego' of Mikan Sakura… my great great great great grandchild. I am just merely sharing her body."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed except for Narume

The two cringles their nose in a sign of annoyance which made the blonde teacher giggles.

"Well, that would mean that you're about…" Yuu suggested trying to calculate their age

"I'm 1500 and she's 1600." exclaimed Ringo "A hundred years older than me!"

The class sweat dropped. Luna smirked at the scenario and pretended to be a sweet girl.

"Sakura-sama…" she interjected making the whole class looked at her

'Kami-sama… she's squirreling her way out'

"Then these means that Mikan-chan will not be here with the period of time." Luna continued an evident spark from her eyes were seen

"Yes…" Ringo replied making the younger alice's lips twitch "But…"

Luna's mind celebration ceased.

"I will be here…" she continued coldly sending a few degree's down on the room

"But where is mama?" asked Youichi who was been quietly observing the older teens

Ringo looked at the boy at Natsume's arms. She smiled and approached the young alice who just clung harder to his father figure. Natsume hugged him protectively and glared at the young founder. Ringo was just an inch shorter than the neko but has the body of 26 years old.

"Little Tenshi**(1)**… mama and I are one. But for now, mama is sleeping with in my heart to train in order to protect you. Before we totally exchange souls, she send me her love for you and made me swear to protect you." replied Ringo softly

"But why did mama left me? What about papa?" the ghost manipulator insisted

"Little Tenshi… please, you must understand. I don't want to see you sad." said Ringo reaching her arms

Youichi looked at it for a second before gazing up to Ringo who smiled at him. Having an epiphany that it was Mikan, the young one smiled and reached up. Ringo held him close to her buxom chest as Natsume released the boy. The room was silent until…

"What the hell is going on?" asked Hotaru "Where the hell is my idiot friend?"

"Actually her IQ is 220." smiled Naomi

At this Hotaru Imai gaped and looked at their adviser for confirmation who just nodded his head.

"Presidents, I think they do need some enlightenment." said Narume who smiled at the confused face of his students

All of the students are looking at them expectantly especially the two raven geniuses. Ringo looked at Naomi with a 'hell-you-tell-them-cause-your-older' look and was returned by a 'what-the-fuck' look from Naomi. The latter sighed in defeat on the glaring contest and cleared her throat. Ringo smiled and carried Youichi on one of the chairs. Letting some fire out of her hand, she placed it on Youichi and let him play with the said element.

"Well… we, I rather need to switch the souls on Mikan's body. Mikan found out about her other identity last summer when we summon her to Barcelona. We set a date for the switch before we separate them personally." Naomi started "That childish girl Ringo is one of my adopted sister and one of the four who formed the academy over five hundreds years ago. So we can teach special being like us on how to control their alices and protect them from being subjected as a demon."

Natsume mentally flinched at this statement but maintain his external cool demeanor.

"The second reason is to annihilate the AAO once and for all. We gave the 'evil missions' such as what the neko has been doing so that we can train them and to gather certain amounts of money to continue helping other unknown or unrecognized alices. We won't result to this drastic measure if some of you…" Naomi glared at Narume who squeaked. The cerulean eyes flickered in crimson for a second but did not escape some watchful eyes "…have taken a good care of some students before and did not over work them while I put them on charge for a year…"

Naomi stopped and looked at the far right corner of the room.

"Persona… just enter already. I don't want you to eaves-drop anymore." said Naomi coldly

Persona emerges from nowhere striking fear to most of the students. He bowed down before looking at the kuro.

"What is your purpose?" asked Naomi coldly

Persona looked at the founder sternly.

"I have a mission for Natsume Hyuuga."

"Cancel it." snapped Ringo

Persona looked at where the voice had came from and to his horror saw the other president sitting on a table whist playing with her alice with the young ghost manipulator. She placed the fire on Youichi's other hand and made him juggle it with joy. Youichi was giggling while Ringo was smiling fondly at him.

"With all do respect Sakura-sama…" said Persona regaining his composure "The alice needs…"

"I'll do the mission, what is it?" asked Ringo in a cold voice not sparing a glance to the dark handler

"A top secret mission can't be revealed to other divisions." said Persona glaring at the students

"They can listen… as for now, they are our confidents." Naomi cleared out giving a reassuring smile at the class

Persona looked doubtful for a second but the fear that he held was almost spilling as he saw a glimpse of red on the light and dark benders eyes.

"Assassinate Lucia Perther, a governess of the AAO."

Ringo stood up and kissed Youichi's forehead. She snapped her finger making the flames vanished into thin air. Ringo turned her attention to Persona with emotionless eyes which was different from the girl who was playing with the young child. The killing aura she emits affects the room's temperature making the students shiver in fear. Ringo tighten up her hat and snapped her fingers. Red globs appeared from nowhere covering her pale hands. Naomi smirks at that and threw a long sword to the girl who caught it with her left hand.

"You've got fifteen minutes to do that… understood?" ordered Naomi sternly

Ringo nodded and knelled before the older raven.

"Good… dispatch!"

Ringo vanished in a rasp of fire. Sensing that his job is done, Persona bowed before vanishing into thin air. With this, Naomi made her way to the abandoned ghost manipulator. She smiled and reached her hand.

"Yo-chan, I'm your Nana-baasama**(2)**. Grand-mama Ringo will be back in fifteen minutes." the president said "Will you play with me in the mean time?"

Youichi smiled and nodded letting the president carry him. The young alice was so happy. He has something to call as family. A mother in the form of Mikan, who is currently unavailable at the moment but was instantly, replaced by two wonderful grandmothers in Ringo and Naomi, and a very protective father in Natsume. He let a smile gaze at his lips and leaned forward on the buxom chest of Naomi. The latter smiled and made her way on the right back corner of the room. Snapping her fingers, a chair made out of volts appeared where she sat while the young alice was in her lap. In a swish of her hand, the chairs moved back to their places.

"You may continue your class now while I and little tenshiwait for Ri-chan's arrival." smiled Naomi

"Hai…"

-------------------------------

Exactly fifteen minutes have passed and Youichi has once again fallen asleep in the hum of his grams, but the tranquil silence was yet again disturbed by a loud pouf in the middle of the room. Youichi stirred but Naomi continued to stoke the strands of hair his head humming a beautiful melancholy. The cloud of smoke slowly dies out revealing a blood covered Ringo. Many eyes widen and gasps were heard. Luna became more scared at the president who she wants to kiss up to. Naomi stood up from her chair, carefully cradling the young boy.

"Status report?" asked Naomi severely

"Mission complete." replied the monotonous voice of Ringo

"Very well, go clean up and meet me at the office."

Ringo nodded and vanished. Naomi snapped her fingers and the droplets of blood dispersed before disappearing. The ravenette made her way in front and bowed her head, carefully placing a hand to support Youichi's head on her chest like a new born baby.

"I'm sorry for the interruptions in your class. But I beg of you to not tell anything about what you see or heard…" said Naomi "…especially you Koizumi."

Naomi glared at Luna who was visibly shivering in fear. The latter nodded, afraid of what will happen to her. Naomi closed her eyes and smiled. She got a mask (like Persona's but mismatched with black and white) out of nowhere and placed it on her face.

"Sore Ja!" she cheerfully announced before a swirl of darkness ate her body and Youichi.

At this moment, the class glared at their adviser who suppressed a squeak in fear.

"Naru, explain everything about the academy right now!" roared Natsume "Or else, you won't make out of this room alive."

Crunching knuckles were heard and the poor adviser was left with no choice.

**NaMi-ChAn: ****Nyaw****! I finished my third chapter! Wow! You are all very supportive at my story. Review! Review! More! I accept even bad reviews. It challenges me to create a more sophisticated story! Love you all!**

**Translation:**

**(1) - **Little Angel

**(2) - **Grandmother


	4. Thorns

_'Italicized' - Past_

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 4: ****Thorns**

"Well, let's just say that the beginning was in synch."

_Five Hundred Years Ago_

_Four girls were walking on__ a field of flowers. The eldest, Tsunami Yumi is__ the heiress of the Mizu Kingdom__. She has a long blue hair that stops on her legs paired __with eyes like crushed diamonds; her long blue gown was flowing like the sea. On her right was Heleyna Arashi, princess of the wind kingdom. Her long black hair was tied on a braid that nestles on her left shoulder. Her white as snow gown was like the wind who hugs her figure perfectly. Beside her was Naomi Kazama, the queen of the kingdom of light and dark; giver and taker of light. Her raven hair matches the dress that she was wearing, black with streaks of white. She was talking with a girl with dull pink hair cut in different lengths. The youngest is Ringo Sakura; princes of the fire kingdom who has mismatched eyes of red and brown. These four are the tamers of the five dragons. Adopting one another, bonded as sisters of fate._

_"Neh, one-sama**(1)**__, are we going tp build a school here?" asked the childish Ringo clinging on Naomi's arm_

_"Hai, Ri-chan. Ley-Ley and Ami agreed to help us." replied Naomi_

_"Really?"_

_"Hai, Ri-chan. It is for all the special ones like us."_

_--------------------------------------_

"That was how the four planned on making the academy. With the help of the money they have as royalties, they build the academy." said Narume "But two hundred years after the peaceful creation, Nathaniel, the lover of Naomi-sama has betrayed her and created an association that assassinates alices."

"The AAO…" Ruka murmured

"That is correct Mr. Nogi." Narume affirmed

"And so, what had happened after then?" asked Anna

"Well, let's just say things had gotten out of control…"

_Two Hundred Years Earlier_

_"Nathaniel!"_

_A silver haired man was standing on the fields. All the flowers that surround him within five meter radius have withered. He stopped and looked behind him. He saw the queen of light and dark on her battle suit. The twin swords of light and darkness were on the globed hands, blood dripping from her body from the people she had killed. Crimson eyes enveloped the once peaceful cerulean orbs that the lady has possessed._

_"Koi**(2)**__, what are you doing?" asked Nathaniel innocently_

_"Kosaken ja nai**(3)**__! Nathaniel, I'm giving you one last chance to surrender." replied Naomi her voice filled with anger_

_"But you already got nothing to protect…" the taunting man responded with a smug smile that paints his face "We are the same koi…"_

_"No… I've got something you will never have."_

_The smug smile faltered._

_"And what is that?"_

_"Family…"_

_As if signaled, Tsuname appeared on the man's back while Helyna appeared on his right and the fire bender appeared on his left. The four simultaneously clapped their hands together and started to murmur an unrecognized incantation that only royalty know, the incantation that is passed from heir to heirs in order to preserve their secret magic. Light starts to emit from their body. Auras started to leak in different colors representing their elements. Tsuname emits the aura of the sea, Heleyna has white in the lights of purple, Ringo's flame surrounded her while Naomi produced electricity and darkness._

_"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Nathaniel "Stop it!"_

_The four didn't head the pleadings of the man. Instead, they un-shelf their blades and simultaneously stabbed the grounds. An earthquake occurred shaking the whole country but the four seems to be unaffected on it._

_"SEAL!"_

_A loud explosion occurred on the field, a blinding light ate the whole scene and in a snap it dispersed revealing four little girls and four pillars. One has colored in blue, the other is purple. Opposite to the latter was a red pillar while the last one was on swirls of black and white. The four girls hugged each other and dropped to their knees. Giggling while tears are flowing from their eyes, they beside each other, laying on the green grass staring on purple sky._

_"Neh… it's all over right?" asked the now toddler Ringo_

_"Hai, Ri-chan." replied the water bender_

_"And nobody will try to kill or use our gifted adopted children." added Heleyna_

_The four giggled but halts when a searing pain strikes at a specific body part of each other. Tsunami's left neck started to glow red likewise to Heleyna on the left part of her ribs, Ringo on her left chest and Naomi on the left part of her naval. The pain soar sky rocket making the four unconscious. A few seconds after, lines appeared on the painful part forming a mark. It was a tattoo of a skull surrounded by the throne black rose. It is the mark to prove that they performed the special seal._

_--------------------------------------_

"…they killed many people. At the end of the war, Ringo-sama wanted to rest that is why she sealed herself to her line and promised to return when needed, and her host will have the same mark as her." finished Narume

"But sensei, where are the other two founders are? And what happened to Nathaniel." asked the mind reader

"Yumi-sama is in England while Arashi-sama is in Barcelona. Those two were looking up for other alices to be send here in Japan to study in elementary before going back to either England or Barcelona." answered Narume "And as for Nathaniel, it is said that he was sealed on the four pillar shrine but I think it was only half of him."

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru

"I think that like Sakura-sama, he shared a body to continue his work and conduct a revenge for Kazama-sama and the others for sealing him." Narume explained

The room became still, but only one question made them perk up.

"When will Mikan come back?" asked Yuu

"The separation will occur exactly three months from now… on January twenty-seven." replied Narume "But I warn you… you will meet a very powerful and witty Mikan now."

_--------------------------------------_

On the central atrium of the academy, three floors from the ground, Youichi was silently sleeping on a couch near a fire place, his chest rythmically rises and falls. They are in the office where the four has meets when they need to discuss matters or where Naomi meets the different principals and the faculty of the academy. She was currently sitting on the head's chair facing her was the now properly dressed Ringo. Only a table made in Narra was separating the two enjoying Oolong tea**(4)**. Naomi removed her mask and placed it beside her computer where she monitors the whole academy.

"So Ringo, how was your sleep?" asked Noami

Ringo took her last sip and placed the china down gracefully.

"I slept better than when I slept after the war." she replied courteously

Naomi took a sip on her tea while scrolling her laptop focusing on a certain kuro neko and his best friend.

"Neh, one-sama…"

"Hmmm?"

"When will Aya-nee and Ley-ley-nee come back?" asked Ringo slightly pouting

"They will just surprise us I guess." answered Naomi not even looking at the other girl "Knowing them."

A few more silence before…

"What will I do here? We can't just announce that the two presidents have retuned, and the special alice students will wonder where Mi-chan is."

Naomi sipped the last drops from her tea and exhaled loudly. Scrunching her face, Ringo knows that her sister is planning something. Whenever the light and dark bender exhales loudly it means trouble especially for her.

"So what do you want me to do this time?" asked Ringo stating the obvious result

"You will pass as a new student in Mi-chan's class. We will say that you're a long distance relative of Mi-chan and an exchange student from Alice Academia." replied Naomi

"What alice should I tell them? You know that the four of us are from the royalties who created the alices thus giving us the capabilities of using any alice that we please."

"Your elemental alice will do."

**NaMi-ChAn: Wehehehehel! I am done with another chapter… Nyaw! I hope you like it… I know its beginning to be boring with some mistakes and all so for that I deeply apologise! Really sorry! Please do review and some of your questions will be answered on the following chapters! Nyaw!**

**Translation:**

**(1) - **Sister

**(2) – **My love or lover

**(3) – **Don't give a shit or you're kidding me or stop kidding me

**(4) - **Oolong tea is a black tea ni Japan


	5. Sakura Buds and Lullabies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! Just the OCs**_

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 5: Sakura ****Bud****s and Lullabies**

It's another normal day at the academy. The wind is calm and the sun was on the horizon. Youichi made his way to class 2-B where his supposed to be father is. Everything seems to be perfect. He has not encountered any annoying fan girls or Persona. But alas, his luck had run out when the one who opened the door for him was the least person he likes.

"Well hello there brat…" Luna said, disgust evident on her venomous statement

But it seems that Youichi is not affected by this and remain his impassive exterior.

"Move away hag…" replied Youichi coldly

"Why you…!"

"Koizumi…" a cold voice snapped the blabbering of the lady alice

Luna looked behind her and saw the raven inventor holding something behind her back.

"What do you think you are doing Koizumi?" asked the young inventor

"None of your business Imai." replied Luna in a menacing voice

Hotaru smirk devilishly in such a way that even his older brother will cry in fear.

"May I inform you little bitch that I am the brat's aunt considering I am after all Mikan's best friend. Though it can't be seen I care for her as I care for the people she cares about." replied Hotaru in a cold tone "So I suggest you back away and let the boy see his father."

"And what will you do about it Imai?" Luna asked seem to be unaffected at the raven's threat

"Oh… I won't do anything but Hyuuga will." replied Hotaru pointing behind Luna

Luna looked behind him and with her horror; she saw the kuro neko carrying the one she called brat glaring at her. Beside him was Ruka Nogi, a scowl was painting his beautiful face.

"Back off Koizumi…" said Natsume in a cold tone

Luna just smiled sweetly making the other gag in distaste. But Youichi, being an innocent child and a blunt one at that matter made a reaction.

"You look like a pig hag…" said Youichi with distaste

Luna gave him a glare before turning her attention back to the fire manipulator.

"Neh, Natsume-kun… can you go out with me for lunch?" asked Luna fluttering her eyelash

"Hmm, let me think about it… how about…" Natsume replied instantly "No."

And with that, he left Luna gapping like a fish on the room's door followed by Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume sat at the back where he usually sits with Ruka. The said boy sat beside him petting his rabbit. Youichi was sitting comfortably on the neko's lap. The said neko opened up his manga and read it together with his son. He unconsciously stokes Youichi's hair while the other was happy with the touch. Luna sat on her sit which is beside Natsume and started to plan on her next action when the front door opened with a bang and a dancing Narume entered the room.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!!!!" he greeted cheerfully

The students replied enthusiastically albeit some such as a certain kuro neko and the child on his lap ignored him.

"Ok class, we will have somebody to join us." Narume announced happily

Natsume stood up and carried Youichi on his arms.

"You don't want to meet me again Nastsume Hyuuga?"

The room's temperature dropped several degrees as they feel a vast amount of killing intent aura filled the room making the kuro-neko stop on his tracks.

'Masaka**(1)** I know this aura…'

Natsume turned and looked in front and saw the youngest president. Youichi smiled and wiggled out of Natsume's arms. He jumped down and sprinted towards the fire bender almost making them fall due to the force of collision. The room's temperature went back to normal while the students gave a sight of relief. The fire bender chuckled and pick up the ghost manipulator and kissed the boy's forehead. Youichi giggled and flung both his arms on her neck encircling it. Narume smiled at the scene before clearing his throat and looked at his class who seems to have a happy mood except for some.

"Class, I would like you to meet Ringo Sakura, an exchange student from Alice Academia in Barcelona. She is Mikan Sakura's distant cousin. Mikan will be out of the country for three months due to the program." Narume said with a look saying 'if-anybody-ask-this-is-what-you're-going-to-say-or-else'

Ringo smiled and bowed carefully supporting the child in her arm's head.

"Ohayo, I am pleased to meet you all! I am Ringo, but you can call me Ri-chan. My alice is eto…" Ringo placed a finger below her chin and looks above the ceiling "Uh…"

Everybody sweat dropped at the antics.

"No wonder Mikan is an idiot…" muttered Sumire

'BAKA…' Hotaru thought with a smirk on her face

"Ah!" Ringo exclaimed snapping everyone's thoughts that bombarded Koko "My alice is the alice of fire."

All eyes turned to Ringo with a 'what-the fuck' look but it didn't last for long as a pair of grey eyes glared at them. Natsume shrugged and returned to his sit, brooding.

"Neh Naru-sensei, I want to sit beside the kitten…" she turned to Narume who just sweat dropped

Natsume's eyebrow twitched with annoyance at the remark.

"Who are you calling _kitten_ you old hag?" Natsume retorted

"Oh!" Ringo mocked a surprise look and pointed at Natsume using her free hand "The kitten talks!"

The class erupted with laughter. Hotaru was smirking and grabbing the chance to take pictures at the frozen kuro neko with face rivaling a cherry. Ruka was sniggering while Luna was glaring daggers at the young president.

"Ri-chan, you can sit wherever you want." said Narume who tried t suppress his own laughter "You are a special star student anyway and in the Special Ability class?"

"So what? I like it there." Ringo shrugged

"Whatever, but as for now I bid you all adieu!" and with that the blonde adviser skip his way out of the room

Ringo sighed and looked at the boy on her hands and pouted.

"Now my little tenshi, where do you want me to sit?" asked Ringo childishly

Sensing the playfulness her grams was doing, the little boy suppressed a giggle and mock the look Ringo gave earlier. Placing his little finger under in his chin, mocking a look that make him appears to be thinking.

"Hmm, I think you should sit beside Papa kitten, don't you think grams?" replied Youichi

"I think that is a great idea." replied Ringo "Now can you please ask the lady alice who is sitting beside kitten to sit on another chair."

Yuichi nodded vigorously and wiggled his way out of his grams arms and run towards Natsume's table. He used the neko's legs to climb his way on the table. He stood up in front of Luna and crossed his arms.

"Ugly, get out of that sit. I want grams to sit there." the young alice ordered

"Youichi… kindly please." said Ringo mentally smirking at what the ghost manipulator did

Youichi sighed and avert his eyes, slightly pouting he asked…

"Can you please take another sit; grams want to sit beside papa."

Luna silently stood up and made her way to sit where Mikan used to sit. She was smiling though in her mind she was fuming, which what Koko was reading right now. Luna was too consumed on her fuming that she didn't notice that her mind was being read not only by Koko but by the fire manipulator as well. Ringo made her way to her new sit but leaned down on where Luna is, her lips touching the other's ear. The red part of Ringo's eye was glinting.

"If you're mad at me show it… 'cause you can't hide anything from me." Ringo said coldly "So stop being a little itsy bitsy angel and be your true bitchy-pathetic self."

Luna visibly stiffened and shivered. With this Ringo stood up properly and smiled sweetly. She strode her way at the back and smiled at Natsume who just ignored her. Ruka sighed and stood up making a way so that Ringo can sit in the middle. Ringo smiled at him and scoot her way on the middle where Youichi was now standing and smiling at her. At this, Natsume stood up and headed towards the wide opened door. In an instant, the doors shut closed, locking it, blocking his way out. Knowing who did it, Natsume's crimson eyes bore to the new student. Mismatched looked at him innocently before smiling and continuing to play with Youichi.

"Ichi saru, Ni saru, san saru, shi saru, go saru baka baka mou ichido!**(2)**" the two sing playfully while clapping their hands

Natsume groaned before going back to his sit and brood once again.

"Just because you're a special star student, it doesn't mean that you can do anything that you want." whispered Ringo as Youichi divert his attention to Usagi

"Whatever you hag, you have no control of me." replied Natsume

"Watch your mouth Hyuuga… I am still one of the presidents of the academy. You don't want to cross the line knowing the consequences now, would you?"

"Hn."

Ringo looked at his grandson and smiled at how happy the boy was. She smirked before dropping his head down on the table.

"Damn, this is boring…" Ringo sighs and she dropped her head on the table 'Fuck Nana-nee, fuck the AAO, fuck the sun, fuck…'

Koko smirked at what he was reading on Ringo's mind before bursting into a laughter fit. Anna nudge Koko in the ribs which make the mind reader look at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why are you laughing Koko-kun?" asked Anna

"Ri-chan's _–laugh- _thoughts _-laugh- _are _-laugh-_ funny." Koko tried to explain on his laughter, grabbing his stomach in ache while wiping his tearing eyes "She curses everything due to her boredom."

"Such as?" Nonoko asked in mild interest

"Narume-sensei's gayness and Jinno-sensei's froggy attitude." replied Koko bursting in a much louder laughter

The room become's silent for a while before cracking in laughter once again. Ruka burst into a laughter fit just like Koko. Hotaru seized the opportunity and capture some of Ruka's pictures but this time Ruka was too happy that he just ignored her. Natsume sighed and mentally slapped his head. Ringo smiled and raise her head up.

"Damn, I forgot you can read minds." Ringo cursed playfully "Don't tell anyone of what you heard especially about Narume or he would kill me."

The class laughed louder. Even Youichi was laughing on Ruka's lap and the kuro neko was smiling genuinely. Seeing this, Ringo smiled and asked Hotaru to take the picture of the two dangerous type.

"What is it for me?" asked Hotaru impassively

"A hundred thousand rabbits for each picture." Ringo replied monotonously handing Hotaru a platinum car

With eyes glinting, Hotaru accepted the offer and took a picture of father and son, laughing wholeheartedly while the other smiles genuinely. Never did they think that their class would be this cheerful even if Mikan was not there.

-----------------------------------

The class continued as it is. Youichi bid his farewell and return to his class. Everyone returned his happy goodbye except Luna who just ignored the whole class since the laughing spree. At third period, Ringo started to get bored to hell that she chose to sleep on her classes. No one bothered to wake her up, even the fearsome Jinno-sensei, except for one…

"Oi, Ringo… Oi!" Hotaru Imai was shaking the candy haired girl

Ringo shrugged and yawned. Stretching her limbs, she cursed mentally to herself for sleeping in such a troublesome position. Cracking a few bones and rubbing her eyes to let make the sleep go away, she opened her mismatched eyes and looked at Hotaru sleepily.

"What is it, Hotaru Imai?" Ringo yawned

"Its lunch time baka." replied Hotaru emotionlessly

Ringo stretched like a cat and stood up.

"Thank you, Hotaru." smiled Ringo as she walk out of the room

Her feet let her to the empty corridors, outside to the blooming Sakura tree. She kept humming a certain song that Naomi used to hum in her sleep. Since they were younger, Naomi became the mother on the four and spoiled each and every one of them especially Ringo who is not only a childhood friend but her only cousin as well. When she reached the tree, she halted and her humming stops. There she found a certain black haired neko reading on his lap was the grey haired fire manipulator. Sensing someone staring at him, Youichi perked up and saw Ringo standing two meters from them.

"Grams…"

Natsume stiffened and perked up from the manga he was reading. He never saw the other fire manipulator and thinking that Youichi was just hallucinating.

"Tenshi, how are you?" asked Ringo as sweetly as she sat beside Natsume

The neko wants to jump in shock but held his place.

"I'm fine grams." replied Youichi cheerfully

Ringo gave the boy a sweet smile before running her hand thru his soft grey hair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsume "This is _my_ Sakura tree."

"Oh contraire kitten…" replied Ringo slyly "I planted this tree."

"Hn."

Youichi yawned and wriggle his way out of Natsume and crawled onto Ringo's lap.

"Sleepy my little tenshi?" asked Ringo softly laying the head of the young alice on her lap

Youichi replied by nodding and a small yawn which made the candy haired girl giggle on his innocence. Ringo stroke his hair lovingly and hummed the lullaby that she was humming earlier. Youichi smiled in content and snuggle closer to her grams.

"I love you grams…" Youichi whispered but audible enough for the two fire bender to hear

Ringo smiled and kissed the younger's forehead lovingly

"I love you too my little tenshi…" replied Ringo affectionately

Natsume smiled before returning on his reading.

"Looking good with the in-law Natsume-kun?" cooed Koko as he arrived in the Sakura tree followed by Ruka, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. The latter two giggled as they saw the scene.

Natsume flinched and blushed at what Koko said. He buried himself on the manga that he was reading to suppress his reddening face. The gang laughed as they sit across the trio while Hotaru and Ringo just smirked. The loudness made Youichi scrunch up his nose. Noticing this, Ringo gently stroke his hair and started to sing the song that she was humming.

_**"Ala Nanita Nana, Nanita ella Nanita ella**_

_**Beni**__**ña tie**__**ño sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea…"**_

_**"Ala Nanita Nana, Nanita ella Nanita ella**_

_**Beniña tieño sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea…**__**" **_another voice came

Ringo smiled as she knew whose soft voice that was. It was from a certain raven haired girl who manipulates lightning and darkness.

**"Fuentecita que core, clara 'y so nora**

**Murqueño quea selva, canta do dyora**

**Cadra Mintras la tuna, Se balansea**

**Ala Nanita Nana, Nanita ella…**** (3)****" **the two sing together

A soft breeze passed by the Sakura tree, lulling the group to sleep. Entrapped in the sweet melancholy, they all relaxed. Youichi's face smiled in contentment and snuggles once more. A gust of wind with black and white color formed at the branch of the Sakura tree revealing Naomi Kazama with a cal expression.

"You're pampering your grandson Ri-chan…" said Naomi not sparing a glance on the people below her

"Onee-sama, I haven't got the chance to take care of my family… so I am doing it out now."

"Not to worry, take your time…"

And for that, the lightning and darkness manipulator vanished in the gust of wind making some Sakura buds flew freely.

**NaMi-ChAn: Nyaw! My Longest chapter so far! Actually I just cut it… it's not like this in y manuscript but hey! It's long enough isn't it? Anyway! Review, review and I promise to update sooner cause my finals is almost done! Love you all!**

**Translation:**

**(1)-** Impossible, Don't tell me

**(2)- **One monkey, two monkey, three monkey, four monkey, five monkey they are stupid stupid stupid

Once again! (I just made that up)

**(3)- **The song is Ala Nanita Nana… It's a Spanish lullaby that was sung in the Cheetah Girls 2


	6. Roar! Holder of the five dragons

**To all: **

**I deeply apologize for updating this late. My finals are not exactly what you think they are. I'm in college and four of my professors decided to make their final exams earlier and harder. My major is psychology and we are ask to interview senior citizens and write a paper about it and also defend and explain the result of our case study. My English Prof. asked us to create a seven minute speech and recite it. Unfortunately for me I got the second spot and that is a nightmare. My theology Prof. wants us to interview our church and such to pass it to him on Friday while my PE Prof. will held his exam on Friday about Arnis. Which is consists of a practical and a written exam. That is why I update really late and for that I am sorry…. Not to worry, after a hell of this exams I will update faster (hopefully without distractions)**

**-> NaMi-ChAn**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! Only the Ocs**_

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 6: Roar! Holder of the five dragons**

Ringo stretched up as the bell for their special classes came.

"Remember to write your reports regarding on what had happened to your class!"

Ringo fixed her bag and made her way to the special ability room, two flights from third floor. As she passed at the crowded halls, many whispers were heard. Some move out of her way while the others stare at her and murmur to their friends.

"Is she the new student from Barcelona?"

"Gosh she's so hot!"

"I heard she's the cousin of Mikan Sakura, you know? The partner of Natsume Hyuuga and has the nullifying alice."

"I wonder what her alice is."

Ringo just shrugged at these and continued her way towards the S.A. room. Arriving after a few minutes, she knocked on before entering. The activity in the rooms stopped, all eyes turning at her. Tsubasa Andou followed by his friend Misaki stood up and approached the fire manipulator.

"Are you Mi-chan's cousin?" asked Tsubasa

"Hai!" smiled Ringo enthusiastically

"I see, you are enthusiastic like her." smiled Misaki "By the way, I am Misaki and this is Tsubasa."

Ringo smiled and bowed before them.

"Ringo Sakura."

Tsubasa turned to all the students in the room. He made a 'V' sign with his fingers and placed his other hand on his hip.

"Minna-san! This is Ri-chan and she would be with us for the mean time!"

Ringo smiled and bowed once again on all her sempais.

"I am Ringo Sakura, a special star student, an alice of fire manipulator."

Misaki cocked an elegant eyebrow at the statement.

"Ri-chan, why are you in here if you are like Natsume Hyuuga?" asked Misaki

Ringo just turned to her and smiled.

"Because Mi-chan said its fun here." she replied in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way

----------------------------------

It's been a month since Mikan Sakura and Ringo Sakura has changed control at their body. A month since Youichi found his family and a week since 2-B found out the academy secret. Since then, nothing interesting seems to happen. Natsume's missions 'mysteriously' vanished and he is not allowed to cut classes now. Ringo adjusted on her new life easily, making friends with her classmates. Although Sumire and the Natsume fans club still irritates her, she just shrug it off knowing that they won't do anything to her because of her stature. But the one thing that was bugging the candy haired girl was the actions of a certain alice named Luna Koizumi. She didn't cling to Natsume anymore. It maybe because of the threat that she made but still she has these feelings that there is something more, for that she is being cautious with her. On Jinno-sensei's class, as usual, you can see Ringo snoring her way out of boredom, while Natsume was reading his manga beside him. Ruka was listening to the teacher's lecture when their adviser showed up and disrupted Jinno's class.

"Class, Narume-sensei is here…" he announced nonchalantly and he left the room

Narume smiled at his class. Motioning his hand on the door, two girls came in. One has blue hair that stopped in the mid of her thighs, her eyes were like crushed diamonds that shine brilliantly as the sun hits them. Beside her was a raven haired braided neatly to her side, her eyes were shining like emeralds.

"Please do introduce yourselves." smiled Narume

The blue haired girl moved forward and bowed before smiling at the awaiting class.

"Konnichiwa, I am Heleyna Arashi, special star, my alice is the alice of wind."

She moved back while the raven haired took her place and did the same.

"I am Tsunami Yumi, a special star student, and my alice is the alice of water."

"I want you all to treat them well!" and with that the blonde haired alice danced his way out of the room

The two new students looked at each other and nodded. Heleyna got a Hari**(1) **and threw it on the sleeping fire manipulator's direction. The Hari hit the table where Ringo's head was supposed to be and the girl was nowhere to be found. Natsume dropped his manga when he felt something that hit their table and the fact that Ruka Nogi gasped loudly. She looked for the girl sitting beside him earlier and found her behind the two new students. The fire manipulator has a pair of daggers pressing on the two alice's throat.

"You know that I don't want to be disturbed in my sleep."

"I know but it's been two hundred years since we last met."

"And remember, we are after all sisters."

Ringo lowered her weapon and smiled.

"Okairinasai**(2)**!"

The class just stared, and stared. Noticing the confusing looks from his students, Narume smiled and bowed before the three chatting teens in front.

"Yumi-sama, Arashi-sama, on behalf of the Gakuen, I am pleased to welcome you back." said Narume with all the respect he could muster

3…2…1… then it finally hit them. The two new students with a dangerous ability typed were in fact the two other presidents of the academy.

------------------------------

'The four presidents are here already. Is AAO that powerful that we need to depend on the most powerful alice?' Natsume pondered while sitting on his favorite Sakura tree. Youichi left earlier to find her Aunt Anna saying that he was invited to stay at her dorm room for the night.

'What about Mikan… when would she return?' he continued to ponder

"Not to worry neko, she will return earlier than expected…"

Natsume looked beside him where he felt the a hot breath but found nothing but a pile of Sakura buds whist a ring of fire slowly diminishing.

"Tsk… they're good…"

------------------------------

Midnight struck and the academy was peacefully resting. Unknown to them, four figures were standing at the highest tower of the academy. Their hairs were swaying with the wind and their silhouettes were seen. The half moon shone brighter as the dark clouds floats out of its way, lighting up the whole scenario. There, four ladies are facing each other; katanas were sheath firmly on their hips. Besides the short sword, in tuck with them are other weapons. One was a huge scythe, the other was a spear. A long sword was placed at the back of the other lady while the last has twin swords tucked in an X behind the other lady.

"Welcome back…"

"Thank you my queen."

"State your report."

"Half of _his_ soul has escaped and found a new body. It's still a good thing that the other half is still trapped."

"But in order to separate Mikan and Ringo's soul is to open 'it' and release _his_ soul."

"We have no choice but to do it. At that we must train them."

"Good… stay a low profile at the other's. We have already zip their mouth but one alice is still in my nerves."

"Not to worry, I'll make sure that _she's _in good surveillance"

"Very well, you are for now dismissed."

The other three nodded and with a blink of an eye they vanished with the wind, leaving the night peaceful.

------------------------------

"Ohayo minna**(3)**!" greeted the candy haired girl cheerfully as she and her two adopted sisters enter the class

"Ohayo Ri-chan" was the reply of the class

Heleyna smacked her behind her head while Tsunami just shrugged as if it was their daily routine even before.

"What was that for?!" exclaimed Ringo slightly pouting

"You're too noisy. Its just 7:45 in the morning baka!" exclaimed Heleyna

Just then, the back door opened revealing Natsume Hyuuga followed by his best friend Ruka Nogi. The two sat at their sit making their fans club make a heart stuck sigh. Ringo smiled and skipped towards them. Leaning down she smiled.

"Ohayo, Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon!"

This made the two snapped their head towards the voice. At first they saw a mirage of Mikan greeting them with the cute stupid smile but vanished and was replaced by a mother like smile of Ringo.

"Mikan wanted to greet you so I let her." chirped Ringo "And by the way, I'll sit with my nee-samas now."

With that she skipped her way to the other two presidents and chatted with them happily. Luna entered the room and was thrilled to notice that the sit beside Natsume is vacant. She made her way there but was stopped when a bouncing Ringo faced her smiling.

"Ohayo! Koizumi." she greeted happily

Luna was struck. The president was greeting her. She smiled plotting an evil plan on her head to make the president trust her, in her thought that the other was making a bond with her.

"Ohayo, Sakura-sama." replied Luna with a sickly smile

Ringo leaned closer to her, her lips touching the other's ear.

"I still don't trust you… and don't even attempt to sit beside kitten and usagi-boy there if you want to still be safe."

With that menacing voice, Ringo leaned back and plastered a smile on her face. Luna was frozen at how the president threatens her. Natsume saw the scene and smirked evilly. Knowing what the façade mean, Ruka just sighed and petted Usagi on the head.

"She's a good grandmother… neh Natsume-kun." Ruka said softly

"Hn."

A few minutes later, the front door opened revealing their blond adviser followed by the elder President. This confused the class. Why in the seven hells does the Lady Kazama once again in their presence. Noticing this, the raven moved forward and smiled at them.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo." was the scared reply

"Today, we will go to the northern forest to train your alices with me for two weeks!" she announced happily pumping her fist up

'We are so dead…'

**NaMi-ChAn: I know, its an awful chapter, please, I beg you to bare with me. Gomen! I'm really sorry. I'll make it better. And please do vote if you want to make Mikan back early or just make it a little longer, like two to three chapters more before she return. Send me a personal message at this! Thnx and sorry…**

**Translation:**

**(1)**– its like an overgrown acupuncture needle

**(2)**– welcome home

**(3)**– Good morning every one


	7. Not an option

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAme**

**Chapter 7: ****Not an option**

The class has no other choice but to stand up, suck it up and follow their head towards the training grounds of the northern forest. They passed on the house of Mr. Bear where the toy himself was sweeping. The sensed the familiar aura and as he saw the four presidents leading the pack, he surprisingly bowed while the students thought that they would be thrown out of his territory. As the wind blew in a different manner, the four presidents' clothing has changed. Inch by inch, the colors altered into what their elements were. Hilts of swords appeared from nowhere in their hips making some of the students in the class shiver in fear, but some remained in their cool demeanor.

As they neared a clearing, Natsume noticed the thickness of the air that is surrounding them. Even Hotaru and Ruka felt the sudden pressure in the air that they are breathing. It became more evident when one by one their classmates started to fall down in their knees and began to be unconscious. Natsume and Ruka immediately place their right hand on their faces to cover up his nose and mouth, while Hotaru manage to rummage her self invented gas mask. The four didn't seem to care and they continued to go further into the forest and by the clearing. As they arrive, the air does not have the same pressure as earlier. The trio removes their hands and mask, and stare at the presidents. The four faced them, their clothes completely changed.

Heleyna was wearing a white knee high dress with uneven sleeves. Her hair was now free swaying with the wind. Her hands were covered with white elbow length globs while her feet are covered with high stiletto boots. Beside her was Ringo, who is wearing a red china dress that is divided in two pieces showing her flat abdomen. Her hands were covered with mismatched length of globs; one was reaching her elbow while the other just above her wrist and her feet were enclosed with red pumps. Tsunami was wearing a blue corset dress that stops above her thighs. She was wearing two even wrist length globs that has cerulean stones and a pair of blue high heel doll shoes. Naomi was wearing a black and white corset and a black skirt that opens in the middle with lace of white. Her left hand was covered with arm length white arm band that extends on the back of her hand, secured by a tie on her middle finger while her right hand was covered with a black ribbon. Her feet are covered with mismatched black and white leg high boots.

Heleyna looked at the eldest and smirked.

"Looks like we found our co-captains, my queen." the wind bender announced

Cerulean eyes bore like nails on the trio that was standing before them.

"Dispel your charm." Naomi ordered

The wind bender nodded and waved her hand. A large gust of air surrounded them making the unnoticed scent that made them woozy earlier become more pronounced. With a snap of the raven's fingers it vanished into nothingness. The trio felt a weight lifted at their lungs and breathed deeply.

"What… will happen with the other?" asked Natsume who recovered faster

"Narume, Persona and I would train them." replied Tsunami "As for you three; they are going to train you."

"But why us?" asked Ruka

Tsunami smirked at him devilishly.

"Because you have the potential to lead the warriors that would be in the battle field." she replied slyly

"Ba-battle field?" the blonde boy stammered

Naomi just nods her head and the three princesses moved forward. Ringo made her way to the blonde animal lover, while the water bender made her way to the kuro-neko. Heleyna made her way to the impassive inventor. The three simultaneously gripped the younger ones' shoulder. Naomi snapped her finger and in the gust of dark and light the three pairs vanished.

"I hope they become adequate with in a half month of training… time is running out for us."

-------------------------------

"Where the hell are we?" asked Natsume

Where the hell they are indeed? They can't see anything but valleys and rocks with no green in it. They are atop of one valley with fifty stories high, the wind is rushing. One wrong step and they are going to die. Natsume was confident on his stature however, having his best friend and the latter's secret crush with him is another story.

"You're in the place where Mi-chan has been training for the past month." replied Heleyna coldly

"…Alone…" added Ringo

"…with no food or means of communication…" continued Tsunami

"…just water in five days." the wind bender finished

Shocked features painted their face.

'The dumb polka dots trained here alone for five days? Its like making Persona dance in a pink tutu' the kuro neko thought

"Actually, we did dare Persona to do the dance in a pink tutu and he's too scared on the consequences." smiled Ringo

"I think I video taped that." Heleyna said looking at her right where the fire bender was

"OK. Too much info." snapped Hotaru "But can you lend me that video, I would love to sell it."

"Sure!" beamed Ringo "I have a copy of it…"

"RINGO!" the voice of their queen boomed in the unknown place

"Shoot…"

The two other presidents just sighed and shrugged while the students MENTALLY sweat dropped. Regaining her composure, Ringo returned her cold façade and stare at the trio emotionlessly. The air surrounding them becomes hotter and hotter. The neko was used to this however, an added pressure was lingering the air suffocating them once again.

"Wh-what are you do-doing…?" Natsume demanded while trying to grasp his breath

The three dropped to the air, each element forming a sit to catch their benders. The chairs float five feet above, while the ones who were sitting merely looked at them.

"Try to break the curse by using your talents. You've only got three hours to do it." ordered Tsunami "Or you will die due to suffocation."

On so their deadly training begins. Their twenty four hours time clock is ticking and they must be masters by then. It so much to ask but their safety and the school they live for and somehow became a home of their memories is at stake. Failure is not an option.

-------------------------------

The last twenty four hours of training blew like the wind leaving the students headed by Narume exhausted. Even Luna who seems to be the most powerful on the said group was panting grasping for air. Their now called master was sitting on the camellia tree and was reading a book that they once saw Mikan was reading.

Speaking of Mikan, it's almost two months since she was gone. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were like mushrooms. Somehow they were there and the next thing you know they are gone. The teachers seems ignore it or they were just keeping their mysterious escapades. The class has bee training under Narume, Persona and their Master, Naomi Kazama-sama for half a month's time. As the queen finished the last page of her book, she snapped it shut and threw it. The book vanished into thin air. She jumped from the branch she was sitting and stood in the middle of Persona and Narume. She snapped her fingers gaining the attention of her students.

'Good, they have sensitive hearings now.' she mused

Gesturing her hands for them to come closer, the class abide without any violent reaction.

"I congratulate you all." she begun "Thank you for your cooperation and I must say that you are all been a good students."

The students beam with happiness albeit one lady alice is just faking it.

"The half month mark is done. And I must say that you will meet your captains and future co-captains." she continued

Snapping her fingers twice, a gust of wind penetrate the whole field but the team was not taken back. Forming from it was six teens standing. The three were the princesses while the other three were their very own classmates. Torn clothes, dirty faces but impassive façade greeted them.

"Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka and Imai Hotaru are your co-captains." announced Naomi

Smiles painted their faces. Now they know how adequate their co-captains are. They might not know when will the war start but nevertheless, they will be prepared.

"You are all dismissed!" yelled Persona

The three co-captains made their first step but exhaustion took place and fainted. Luckily, the light and dark bender caught them with ease though they are three.

"I guess we must let them sleep."

With a blink of an eye, the four presidents along the three co-captains vanished.

-------------------------------

**NaMi-ChAn: Wai! Gomen for the late update. My finals are killing me. Anyways… I will give you two chapters since I owe you all that much so review! Review!**


	8. The Sakura Prodigy

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAme**

**Chapter 8: ****The Sakura Prodigy**

"Kazama-sama, are you sure of this decision?" asked Narumi

"Yes. If we release him and get half of our powers, this may separate the two souls." replied Naomi "Mikan is ready. I can feel it."

"Very well…"

-------------------------------

The sun has set on the western horizon. There are no students from the academy and all the shops are closed. Four cloaked ladies were approaching the heart of central town. The four stopped at the tetra-pillars, taking their former position on the battle against Nathaniel. Tsunami touched her pillar with her hands and cheek savoring the amount of aura trapped in it.

"Hmmm… It's been two decades isn't it?" she cooed "I can still feel my power flowing in it."

"Come on, let's do this."

The other three nodded and pulled the Katanas that were tucked with them. Simultaneously, they stabbed the soil on their feet and clasped their hands together, murmuring some unknown words which make the four pillars glow. Naomi opened her eyes revealing blood colored retinas as the power trapped on the four posts leak.

"RELEASE!"

The whole central town was blinded by the surging power the four presidents released. Every one inside the academy felt the powerful aura making them stop dead in their tracks. The look for the source of the great power and they saw the blinding light from central town.

-------------------------------

After a week of slumber, crimson eyes opened up followed by amethyst and cerulean. One by one, the new co-captains groaned as the light coming from the window disturbed their sleep.

"So you three are finally awake."

Three heads snapped up and saw the teachers that have been teaching those combating movements and tactics sitting on the sofa across them. Stretching their limbs from the longest sleep they have, cracking some bones, they looked at them with a serious façade.

"How long have we been sleeping?" asked Hotaru

"One week." replied Tsunami

"Oh."

Ringo took a sip from the tea that she was holding. Silence engulfed the whole room but the distinct sight of the pheromone alice notice something different.

"Sakura-hime, you've grown taller."

Mismatched eyes perk up, a smile gracing from her lips.

"Yes I have Ruka-pyon." replied the fire bender

"Why? How?" Ruka asked confused

A giggle escaped from the Sakura colored lips before standing up. The gesture was followed by the other two with smiled gracing their lips. Dropping the cup of tea that they were holding and dissolving to nothingness, the three made their way to the door.

"You will know soon enough." was the only reply before they left

The three were left confused. Knowing them for the past half month personally makes them shiver. Remembering the tortures they went through training. Let's just say lets just keep it in the past.

-------------------------------

It's been three days after the week long sleep of the three new co-captains. Three days after that confrontation with their trainers, the co-captains were greeted by their classmates and Youichi. Youichi glomped his father making them almost fell due to the impact.

"Papa, I am worried and the Koizumi girl is scaring the hell out of me." young Youichi sobbed wetting the newly washed uniform of Natsume "Grams is not here and I can't find Uncle Ruka or Aunt Hotaru."

The Neko smiled and lifted up his child. Smirking, he wiped away the tears from the younger alice.

"Neh, Youichi. I'm here again so don't be scared." he said softly "Why don't we walk towards the Sakura tree after third period."

The gray haired boy smiled at him before nodding his head. The father and son take their place at the Natsume's sit at the back followed by the smiling Ruka. Hotaru just shrugged and made her way to her sit. The first three periods past but there is still no sign of their trainers. This made the co-captains curious. The other thing that was bugging them is that why does not Luna cling to Natsume at this point of time. Her rivals were not there, but still the lady alice was silent. Third period ended and Youichi jumped happily.

"Let's go papa!"

Natsume smirked and followed his son. He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him where his classmates are.

"Our teacher for the day will not come so were having free period." said Natsume "Join us?"

The two other co-captains followed and soon the whole class did. Youichi was leading them followed by the whole class. It's been two months since Mikan was replaced by Ringo. Though Youichi is happy with the presence of her grandmother, he still feels incomplete. The skipping Youichi stopped on his tracks making the whole class worry. Hotaru kneeled down concern painting her usual stoic face.

"What is it Yo-Chan?" asked the brilliant inventor.

All the astounded boy could do was to point at the person below the Sakura tree. Lifting her gaze, her eyes enlarged with shock. The others also followed the young alice's point of view which made them want to cry or just stand in shock. What they saw was a figure of a girl with a very long auburn hair that floats with the wind. She was kneeling like a warrior before them, with her left hand holding a sword just like what Naomi gave to Ringo on the first day she arrived, her head was low with respect. Her hands were covered with red fingerless globs, dress was tattered and her skirt was shorter revealing mid-tan thighs. A rip on her left chest which reveals a tattoo confirmed their intuition. Behind her were the four presidents now known as their masters smiling happily. Honey colored orbs was revealed as soon as the warrior opened her eyes. It was in fact the return of their friend, Mikan Sakura.

**NaMi-ChAn: Wai! As promised two chapters! I think I suck? Well, just review my work! Love you all! It's still my exam week and wish me luck!**


	9. The First General

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Just the OCs**

**Sealed**

**nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 9: ****The First General**

"Mama!"

The yell of the three years old Youichi disperse the silencing charm that was placed in the academy. Chubby little legs try to run fast towards the brunette. Mikan smiled and opened her arms widely welcoming the young child who jumped into it. Soft giggles were heard from the four presidents while some of the 2-B ladies were sobbing. They all missed Mikan Sakura though some didn't show it to them. Well maybe except for one. One alice who is specifically known as Luna Koizumi.

"Mama, I miss you so much…" the young alice cooed while nuzzling the neck of his mother

"My little tenshi, as much as I enjoy this reunion, I want to…" but before Mikan finished her sentence, she lost her consciousness. Luckily, Tsunami caught her and smiled.

"Two months of non stop training and three days without sleep would surely kick in." she murmured

-------------------------------------

Days passed and our dear Mikan is still fast asleep. Youichi and Heleyna were sitting by the Sakura tree where they first reunite with the said brunette. A nice soft breeze passes and the young manipulator can't help but to remember what had happened when they rushed the unconscious Mikan to the medical area of the academy.

_Flashback_

_Banging the door open, the students rushed to Mikan's bed. The said girl was now stable. An oxygen mask was placed on her and two packs of dextrose were currently placed to her. Beside her was a heart monitor who beeps rhythmically. Hotaru immediately rush on her best friend's side and attempted to wake her up._

_"Mikan! Wake up! Mikan!" the young inventor exclaimed trying to wake her unconscious friend. __But there was no response._

_Yuu already informed their adviser upon the arrival of the younger Sakura and__ made his way to the infirmary._

_"She won't wake up you know." said Naomi who was sitting on her lightning __chair and drinking a cup if tea_

_The other three were also sitting on their elemental chair and drinking tea. Youichi was sitting on the lap of her now full grown grand mother and was happily nibbling __a cookie. Amethyst eyes turned to them and glared._

_"How can you be so calm when she is dehydrated, has two ribs broken and in a coma state!" yelled Hotaru making her cold façade crack_

_"Well that's the first." said Ringo dropping her cup before it __vanishes in thin air._

_"What do you mean?" asked Ruka_

_"What she mean__s__ to say is…" said Heleyna __"That let the brat sleep as long as she wants. She will wake up when she wants to so quit bothering her because it has no use._

_End Flashback_

Heleyna smirked feeling the rush of aura in the air. The wind has told her a message coming from the other siren making her feel anticipation in the pit of her stomach.

"My tenshi, can you please go to your father kitten and aunt Ha-chan. Tell them that they will have a visitor in thirty minutes. Stay there until the visitor arrives." whispered Heleyna "And please do tell Narume not to leave."

Youichi looked at his wind bender grand mother confused but followed nevertheless. Running towards the other wing, he knocked on the wooden door only to be answered by the blonde adviser.

"Why hello there Yo-chan." beamed Narume "On what do I owe the presence of the young prince?"

"Hello Naru-sensie." was the reply "I have a message from Ley-Ley baa-sama. She told me for you to stay because there would be a visitor in the next half hour."

Narume smiled knowing who their visitor would be. He ushered the boy to get in and watched as he run towards his father. Narume closed the door and made his way in front of the room, the silly smile still plastered in his face. This gain suspicions from all the students. Never did Narume attend their whole subject. Not even once.

"Neh Papa… Don't you think it's odd that Grams is still not here?" asked Youichi as he read along the manga Natsume was holding.

"Hn." was the short reply of Natsume 'Where the hell is that old hag?! I swear if she's not guarding polka dots right now… wait, when did that little girl become mine? Oh yeah! When I realized, dare say how much I her when she was gone. No, I love her so much ever since before I kissed her in the Sakura Tree.'

It seems that the training paid off since he can close his mind at **PRIVATE** matters as is. It's hard when you have a nosey mind reader as a classmate. His thoughts were ruptured when the door slammed open and a mixture of cold and hot wind entered. One by one, the four presidents entered dressed in velvet cloak that were colored by what alice they posses. But the enigma of all is when Heleyna, the last president entered was followed by another. A cloaked person that was colored in a mix of white and pink, her face was covered with a white tigers mask and her head was covered with a hood. Is there a fifth president that they haven't known?

"We decided that we should reveal ourselves to the whole campus so we cannot join your class anymore." said Ringo

"But nevertheless, we must introduce you to our ally who respond to our call for aid." smirked Naomi turning to the person in white "May you please reveal yourself."

The masked warrior nodded and removed her hood. Auburn hair flew carelessly and freely. Honey colored eyes was revealed. The girl kneeled down like a warrior before his master and bowed her head.

"State your name my lady."

Ginger eyes into golden before settling back to the honey color bore at the twenty students inside the classroom.

"Mikan Mhilai Sakura, first general from the clan of fire. Last of our own…"

-------------------------------------

"Mikan!" exclaimed Hotaru before running to her best friend, hugging her "Baka! I'm so worried about you fainting like that."

Mikan smiled and looked at her ancestor.

"What did you do to my best friend?" asked Mikan

"Nothing!" exclaiming Ringo helding her hand up in a surrendered manner

Mikan sighed and smiled to her best friend before hugging her back and lifting her up.

"Mama!" exclaimed Youichi and he jumped from his comfortable position and hugged his mother.

Mikan smiled and released her best friend. Once again kneeling down like a warrior, she welcomed his son with wide arms. The force almost knock them off but it seems that the young lady alice has a taught body. She hugged the boy and lifted him up. Mikan placed a small kiss on the boy's nose and smiled at him.

"Mi Angel**(1)**, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mama." replied the ghost manipulator

Mikan smiled and spin the young one in her arms. The latter only giggled with joy.

"Has your Grams take a good care of you when I was gone?" Mikan asked mischievously

"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically

A loud clap was heard from the oldest president which caught the younger ones attention.

"You have no class since your adviser already escaped." said Naomi

The students sweat dropped at this. As expected, Narume will leave them, so much for an adviser.

"And we too have to leave to prepare our introductions." said Heleyna "So, good bye for now!"

And with that, the four vanished with a flash of light leaving the astounded class, well astounded. Feeling a glare, Mikan faced where it was coming from and saw a not so happy Luna Koizumi. At this, Mikan smirked and formulated a simple prank that will drive the young alice furious and shatter the mask that she was wearing. Placing the tenshi from her hands to the ground and ushering him towards Yuu, she executed it.

"What is it Koizumi? Is there something in my face?" asked Mikan sarcastically

Luna's glare intensified but remained impassive. This makes Mikan's inner adrenaline and evil side rise.

"I suggest you spit it out if there is something bothering you. I am not affected by your glare, and for me, you just look like a joker which makes me want to hurl." Mikan said deviously

That made Luna snapped and with a flash, Mikan was pinned on the blackboard with a pissed off Koizumi. Natsume stood up but stopped when he saw Mikan's façade. It was emotionless like the other four's face in training making him visibly shudder in fear. The room's temperature decreased slowly as an aura of killing intent pressure's the room, but Luna was clearly blinded by her rage and so became oblivious at the said predicament. Her iron grip on Mikan's neck increased.

"You idiot girl!" snared Luna "How dare you act cool when your gone for two months?! I gave you no rights to humiliate me!"

Mikan's hand gripped the arm of her attacker and stared at her coldly. Her eyes changed from soft brown to slits of gold like a cat. She gripped harder at the arm making Luna wince in pain and drop her hold on Mikan's neck. Luna jerks her arm off in the vice like grip of Mikan. It bruised within seconds making the pain intensified.

"I suggest you know your place Koizumi. I am as of now you're superior. If you don't want death to come knocking in your door early, you must watch your act." the fire successor said coldly making Koizumi shiver in fear

Mikan closed her eyes for a second before reopening it revealing once again brown eyes. Mikan passed by Luna who dropped on her knees with a scared face, like life was sucked out of her, and made her way to the young alice on Yuu's lap.

"I'm sorry if you have to see that my little tenshi." said Mikan apologetically

The grey haired boy just smiled at him and raised his arms indicating for Mikan to lift him up which the latter happily abide.

"Neh, my tenshi, can you do me a favor?" asked Mikan

The boy nodded and listened to the instructions murmured to him. Nodding vigorously, he jumped out of Mikan's arm and run towards the kuro-neko who was just staring at the scene before him. The young alice tugged the neko's shirt so that he would lean down to face him.

"What is it, Yo-chan?" asked Natsume

"Mama wants me to tell you something." Youichi answered

**NaMi-ChAn: Cliffy!!! Yehay! ****I know its another long and boring chapter. For the continuation, r****ead the next chapter! Review! Review! As for your patience about my writing, I will give you two c****hapters for the day which makes my story a ten chapter story! Nyaw! Double digits! Finally I'M DONE WITH MY EXAM! Thanx for supporting me! Nyaw!**

**Translation:**

**(1)**– My Angel


	10. The Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! Just the OCs**

**Sealed**

**nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 10: The Showdown**

"And what does your idiotic mother want to tell me?" asked Natsume

"Uh… Look up."

The moment the grey haired alice said those three words and for Natsume to abide, Mikan vanished on where she was standing and reappeared two inches away from Natsume making the raven haired boy blush in ten different shades. Smirking, Mikan leaned closer so that her lips are almost touching the neko's ear.

"Missed me that much, _honey?_" husked Mikan seductively before blowing hot air to his sensitive ears.

This made the kuro neko blush harder. Mikan leaned back and winked at him before disappearing in a gust of wind leaving the neko in the daze. This made Hotaru Imai's eyes as she continued to video tape the whole incident.

'I'll make millions in this!'

Anna leaned closer to Nonoko who too was astounded at the blunt acts of their friend. Though they don't know what the brunette whisper, they know that it made the impassive mask of the famous kuro-neko crack.

"What just happened?" Anna asked

"I had no freaking idea." was the only reply

Ruka shook his head and shake his best friend who is still in a daze.

"Natsume! Oi! Natsume!"

"Uh… what?" asked Natsume snapping out from his daze

"It seems that you can't tease her like before." said Ruka slyly

"Hn. She's still a little girl."

"You're denser than her now." said Ruka standing up and making his way to the door "Oh and by the way… Imai has already video taped your blushing face earlier and is currently reproducing the copy right now."

"Shit."

-------------------------------------

Mikan Sakura is currently sitting on the branch of the Sakura tree her grand mother had planted. Her eyes were closed, relaxing at the lovely wind of February. It's almost Valentine's Day but still, the occasion doesn't seem to be appealing to her. A different wind passed by her face making her vigilant eyes snap open.

"What is it, Naomi-sama, Ringo-hime**(1)**, Tsunami-hime, Heyena-hime?" asked Mikan

The four royalties are now comfortably lounging on the bark of the tree where earlier is none vacated. Ringo was laying on Naomi's lap while Tsunami's head was on Heleyna's shoulder, currently relaxing the same way Mikan has. Feeling the air as they close their eyes.

"Mhilai, how far can you use the flash step**(2)**?" asked Ringo

"A hundred meters tops."

"The body flicker**(3)**?"

"I don't know that, just the flash step."

Naomi sighed and laid her head on the other shoulder of Heleyna.

"How strong have you become?" asked Heleyna who is now stroking Tsunami's cerulean hair.

"I am ten times stronger than the kuro-neko's current state."

"Fair enough." said Tsunami "Come down here child."

Mikan sighed before flipping down, landing half a meter before the four royalties with grace. Cracking one eye open, Naomi smirked.

"Come out… Kuro-neko."

Natsume walked out from the other side of the tree both his hands are on his pockets.

"Master Naomi, how come polka dots is our superior?" asked Natsume coldy

Truth to be told, Natsume is not jealous about Mikan being their superior but rather the fact that Mikan might get hurt or worst die for being a front liner at the upcoming war. After all, you don't want the person you love die before you confess, right?

"Because, as you have heard…" Mikan answered "I am ten folds stronger than you."

Natsume snorted and leaned against the tree coolly.

"Still, you're a little girl who will cry in the end."

In a mere flash, Mikan vanished from where she was standing and pinned Natsume on the tree. Both his hands were held up by an iron grip. He tried to wiggle free but luck is not in his side for Mikan is stronger than he thought, stronger than him indeed.

"From the looks of it Natsume-kun… you'll be the one crying on the battle fields not me." Mikan said coolly before leaning closer to his ears and whispered seductively "Don't fret _my dear, your __**wife **_will come and save you."

Natsume blushed heavily, his heart pounding mad at his chest screaming for its freedom. He wants to kiss the smirk off of the fire successor but hold his hormones. Lucky for him, his humiliation would be private for there is no Hotaru Imai to take his picture. Naomi can't help but to chuckle at the predicament the kuro-neko got him into.

"The famous and deadly kuro-neko is blushing. Hell must be freezing." teased Naomi

The other tree can't help but to laugh at it. Natsume just yank his hands out and glared at Mikan who in return held her hands up before winking at him. The neko turned his back and walked away.

"Oh and by the way, Youichi wants to sleep with you tonight." said Natsume not even looking back at her

"Don't worry _**my husband. **_I'll take a good care of him." teased Mikan

"Hn." And with that the neko vanished

Naomi stood up carrying a sleeping Ringo on her arms followed by the other two.

"Is it just me or just Hyuuga Natsume agreed on it?" asked Tsunami

"Agreed on what hime?" replied Mikan

"On you being her wife." replied Tsunami and the four vanished

Mikan blushed and just smiled.

"Maybe so…" whispered Mikan before vanishing same as her grand parents leaving the peaceful scenery.

-------------------------------------

The next few hours and the news about the return of the four founders spread like a lost fire. The Special Alice class was mostly shock by not realizing that the three of the said Presidents attended with them for two months. The return of the nullifying alice, Mikan Sakura has also traveled. Now, she is on her class with Jinno.

"So you're back already Sakura." said Jinno sarcastically "The same dense girl who is a pain. I hope that the money the academy used on sending in Barcelona has paid off."

Mikan, who is sitting in between Ruka and Natsume just shrugged and looked at the teacher in a bored face.

"Do you want to test me, Jinno-_sensei?_" Mikan asked putting an emphasis on the word sensei

A vein popped on the Math teacher's head and grumpily got his chalk.

"Fine, solve this."

And he writes a certain formula on the board angrily.

2-cosx cosx+sinA

"What is the limit of this equation?" asked Jinno

Luna smirked deviously.

'It's a good thing none of the faculty except Natsume and Persona where she really went. She has no time to study and this would make sure that she would be…'

"The limit does not exist." replied Mikan who snapped the train of thoughts of Luna

Every head turned on to the brunette who answered the question with a board face.

Luna's smirk has gone wider at this.

'Now sensei, tell her she's wrong…'

"Correct."

Everyone was shocked at this. It's true, the Mikan Sakura they knew before is long gone or should we say, the mask of the older Mikan was thrown off.

"This may be the reason why Kazama-sama gave you a special star."

"Hmm… News spread fast." replied Mikan sarcastically

'She became too cocky. It isn't like her. She turns into like…' the train of thoughts in the young inventor's mind stopped at the raven haired fire manipulator, making her smirk 'She's acting like him to slap him into reality… this is going to be fun… and expensive.'

Mikan stood up and walked towards the opened window. Smirking she sat on the ledge.

"What are you doing Ms. Sakura?" asked Jinno

"Your class is boring…" was the reply "See you tomorrow."

And with that she let herself fall.

"Is she dumb?! Were on the third floor!" exclaimed Sumire running towards the window to look at the fire successor followed by her other worried classmates.

Mikan was falling facing them with a smile on her face. She waved at them and about five meters before falling to the ground; she flipped and landed on her feet. Waving once again, she turned and walked out of sight.

"She's like a cat…" said Koko

'If that's how she wants to play… then fine.' thought Natsume letting an evil smirk form in his face.

Ruka noticed this and shrugged.

'This is going to be an interesting Valentine's'

**NaMi-ChAn: Wai! You love it? I think it's a little bit fast and unworthy for you guys. Review! Review! Love you all! Mwah!!!**

**Translation:**

**(1) - **Princess

**(2) – **It's a technique used by Byakuya and Yoruichi in Bleach

**(3) – **That's the jutsu invented by the 4th Hokage in Naruto


	11. The Bet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Gakuen**** Alice! Just the OCs**_

**NaMi-ChAn****I'm sorry for the delay! ****Gomen****Gomen****! Anyways, y****ou know that it's rare for me to write the AN on the very beginning but since you hath have supported my fiction since the very end… well OK! It's not the end. Maybe… Just kidding! I just want to take this chance to thank you all for those lovely reviews and as my tribute to all of you; I will create the three chapters specially dedicated to all of you!**** (And how the hell will I write those things, I got no freaking Idea)**** Just because I love you and you inspire me on writing this fiction! So there! I dedicate this chapter to those who have anticipated of the character switching between ****Natsume**** and ****Mikan**** and how will… ****tutut****!!! Just see for yourselves!**

**Sealed**

**nAoMi****AyAmE**

**Chapter 11**** (Special Chapter: ****The Bet**

"Calling the attention of Lady Mikan Sakura, Please do come in the president's office!" the PA announced the next day after Mikan pulled such stunt.

Mikan has not been on the class of 2-B since morning and not hath have been on the library or anywhere. Another is that Natsume, for the first time was early on their class and has greeted everyone good morning which make his fans club hoop for joy but at the same time confused them. Only four people other than the two fire manipulator know why. Only four; meaning the two co-captains' Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, their blonde adviser Narume and Koko. The game had begun the moment Mikan Sakura placed the letter of challenge on Natsume's room exactly eighteen hours before.

_Flashback:_

_Natsume__ made his way to his dormitory. He's getting a hang out of this no mission nights, or the so called personal vacation. He has not only been using his __alice__ that reduces his life span but his sensei, __Heleyna__ has healed his illness. For the past month that they have trained, __Natsume__ has found out about the other things that the four is good at doing at. __Ringo__ is good with animals just like his best friend __Ruka__. But the difference is that she could actually manipulate them and understand them. Tsunami is good at making potions and stuffs that can be explosions or a momentary paralysis. __Heleyna__ is a good healer. By using her aura and by manipulating her elemental __alice__, she can detect any illness and heal it in no time. And Naomi… well lets just say she's good at everything except for taming the childish __Narume_

_Opening the last special star room and the only special star room on the __special star building (AN: take note that it is coed)__, he grudgingly made his way to the comfort of his bathroom to take a quick shower before dozing off.__ Stripping, he made his way to bathroom and set the showers to lukewarm temperature. Once on the desired heat, he took a shower. The water calmed his nerves as his mind wonders off to the stunt that __Mikan__ has pulled out. He spends all day in the Sakura Tree and memorized every gestures and mannerism that the girl has. He must make this work or else he will loose. And loosing is not on a __Hyuuga's__ vocabulary._

_Finally changing to his Pajamas, he flopped on his bed. His back hit something that made a scrunching noise which made him sat back up. Opening one of the lamp shades that he rarely used, he picked up the piece of paper that was colored in pink. Now what the hell with that color! (AN: honestly, I hate pink__ sorry for the pink lovers__ Opening the folded paper, an essence of Sakura flooded the whole room relaxing the __neko__. Little snaps of fire appeared before the paper creating letters of dark red. After a few__ minutes of waiting, he read the letter half expecting to whom it came from and half mesmerized on how it was delivered. He can't help but to smirk on the sender._

_'I love her more' thought __Natsume__ while reading the letter._

**_Kuro-neko_**

_**I, Mikan** **Mhilai Sakura of the fire clan challenge you, Natsume** **Hyuuga to a duel. Not the kind of close combat crap but a personality exchange challenge for a week** ** If you survive the timid, shy, kind persona such as me, I'll personally beg for Naomi-dono to replace me as your commanding officer or make me do what you wish. It's up to you. Let's just make it some sort of bet, a fire manipulator versus another fire manipulator. If anyone of us stops being another, he or she will loose. As for me, if you loose, I'll make you my servant until we are second year in high school. Burn the paper if you do agree while put it into any body of water if you don't. I'll be waiting until midnight.**_

**_Mikan Sakura_**

_Without hesitation, Natsume burn it with his fire and a pink butterfly appeared before it vanished again. Smiling, he lay down on his king size bed. After all, he has a long week to plan and prepare, and even so, it's a win-win situation for him. Closing his eyes, he let slumber take him to his kingdom._

_End Flashback_

So here was our little kitten playing nice to all of the students, making them faint or check for their insanity in the clinic. Mikan, well, let's just say she's acting a quite good Natsume. She is currently sitting on the Sakura tree with a dozen of books beside her while she was reading one with her right hand. After her return, she became more popular than ever. Having a good physique, a special star rank, and loosing her pony tail increase her social status from zero to the peak of mount Olympus. But another thing that made her stunning was the fact that she becomes isolated and mysterious. Thanks to the bet that she had with Natsume. Smirking, she opened her left palm emitting a pink flame which turns into a butterfly, the same butterfly that withholds her deal with the neko.

'Thanks Heleyna-baasama…' Mikan whispered to the wind that just passed by her

'Your welcome little hime… and I promise I won't tell Nami-Nami…' was the reply

Mikan smiled at this.

'For now…' was the taunting addition

Mikan's smiled faltered.

"Leyna-sama!" she yelled

She heard a mocking reply and with a burst of pink flame, she vanished from where she was seated along with her books, leaving petals of Sakura on her seat.

-------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this Natsume?" asked Ruka for the umpteenth time

"Of course I am Ruka-chan." replied Natsume sweetly making his best friend shiver

Currently, the two are walking on the corridor towards their room. Natsume told Ruka about the deal that she made with Mikan, making the blonde alice agitated. Oh, he personally knows how the Sakura's think basing from his training from the older Sakura. Along their way, they found Youichi coming out of the room Mikan Sakura is now occupying.

"Hi there chibi ouiji**(1)**" greeted Natsume cheerfully

The gray haired alice cocked an elegant eyebrow on the familiar voice and on how he was greeted with it. Natsume bend down and lifted Youichi, giving the child a small peck in the cheek before settling him on his arms.

"What's wrong with you papa?" asked Youichi

But Natsume didn't reply, instead he just smiled at him lovingly while proceeding to walk on his room. Youichi looked at the blonde alice, his question was obvious at the shown façade.

'Later…' mouthed Ruka

Youichi only nodded, still curious about how the neko acts. Natsume opened his room with his free hand but stopped midway when he saw a familiar figure sitting casually on his bed while reading a book.

"What is it Nat-… Mikan-chan?!" exclaimed Ruka

Mikan gazed upon them with a smirk plastered on her beautiful lips.

"Why hello there, Ruka, my tenshi…" replied Mikan "And kitten."

"Don't call me kitten!" exclaimed Natsume "You shrimp!"

"Tut-tut-tut, the kitten has a very displeasing mouth…" teased Mikan

Confused, Youichi turned once again with Ruka who was just trying to stifle his laugh at how perfect the two know each other. And if you're asking why he's not jealous? Let's just say, he's fonder of raven locks and amethyst eyes. Noticing the confused looks, Ruka grabbed Youichi from the neko's hands while he was glaring daggers at the smirking brunette.

"Excuse us lady Mikan. We'll just wait for you at the Sakura tree." Ruka said with a boy and in a flash the two male alice vanished.

Natsume sighed and closed the door behind him. He casually strut towards his black sofa and flopped himself down. He boringly stared at the girl who just returned on her casual reading. The silence has suffocated the mood that you can almost choke at it. And a certain neko was suffering at it.

"Lady Mi-chan… on what do I owe your presence?" asked Natsume on a polite and sweet tone

Mikan finally shut her book and looked at the neko with a serious façade.

"As you may have heard, I am summoned earlier today by Naomi-sama." started Mikan

"And what does it have to do with me?" asked Natsume politely

"Everything has to do with our class now. And since I am your commanding officer at this war, I would be like the new Persona to all of you." replied Mikan casually as she stand up

"Where is Persona, Mi-chan?"

"With his lover." replied Mikan and she vanished with in the air

Natsume huffed.

'Damn… it's hard to play like polka, but she act's like me, like it was child's play.' thought Natsume

-------------------------------------

"So that's why Papa and Mama are acting differently, Uncle Ru-Ru." conclude young Youichi

"Hai, Chibi Ouiji." replied Ruka

The two are currently sitting on the Sakura tree. Youichi was on the older blonde's lap while playing with Usagi. Ruka hath have told why the two fire manipulator was acting quite out of character for the past day.

"Uncle Ru-Ru, do you think that they are making this as an excuse to know and be close with each other?" asked Youichi innocently

Taken back by the question, Ruka let a smile grace his lips. The young boy was not blind to see what really is going on at the two fire manipulator. He just hopes that this would make them happy at the end. His thoughts were interrupted when the PA once again opened.

"Calling the attention of Master Hyuuga, Master Nogi, Lady Imai, Lady Mikan and Master Yo-chan, President Kazama wants you in her office."

Ruka looked at the younger alice and sighed.

"Chibi-sama, your grandmamma is calling us."

"Hai-Hai." replied the younger alice enthusiastically

Ruka smiled and carried the younger alice on his arms and made his way towards the central building, where their faith awaits them.

**NaMi-ChAn****: Uh… Review please. It sucks I know, but I'm writing two other fictions beside this (Siren's Song and Songs and Thieves) which I think my other readers want to kill me for a writer's block in a month. ****Two chapters more for you and for that two, I want to ask you what you want to be written on it. After all, it's for all of you. And may I ask your opinion on who would pair with whom. I narrowed it down to these selections**

**a) Naomi and Narumi**

**b) Naomi and Persona**

**c) Ringo**** and Narumi**

**d) Ringo**** and Persona**

**And some of you want to make ****Jinno**** and Luna's lives a living hell so please, give your opinions on how. Thank you very much and sorry for the very long AN.**

**Translation:**

**(1)– **Little Prince


	12. Venus

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Gakuen**__** Alice, Just the OCs**_

**Sealed**

**nAoMi****AyAme**

**Chapter 12 (Special Chapter): ****Venus**

Five alices are standing before Naomi Kazama. The four warriors whom she hath have trained, and the prince to whom now they adopted and loved. Naomi smiled and reaches out her hand.

"Kochi… Chibi-sama **(1)**." said Naomi lovingly

Smiling, Youichi jumped from Ruka's arms and run towards Naomi. Naomi lifted him up and placed him on her lap and adjusting her seat so that she is once again behind the oak table, facing the four teens.

"You summon us, Naomi-sama?" asked Mikan

"Yes." replied Naomi in a serious tone "I must inform you that…"

**BANG!**

The double doors opened stopping the elder alice on her words. Looking behind them they saw a cat, with red and white stripes followed by a man with long raven hair that was loosely tied, pale skin and obsidian eyes. His ears were pierced with different alice control device and so as his wrist. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white longed sleeve shirt under a black vest. He was trying to catch the cat, but stopped when he realized where he was. Straightening up his façade, he bowed before the head president.

"Lady Kazama."

The cat leaped on the table and looked at Youichi curiously, which he in return looked back. Youichi narrowed his eyes which in return narrowed down hers. After a full minute of silence and a glare exchange between the cat and Youichi, the latter broke into a smile while the cat glomped him. The cat purred into his small arms and licked his face, which make the young alice giggle.

"Neh, baa-sama… what's her name?" asked Youichi

"Her name is Summer. She is Ringo's pet." replied Naomi

"She's so cute!" giggled Youichi when the cat snuggled back to him

The cat purred once again and licked Youichi's face, as if thanking him for the compliment. Naomi smiled at this while Mikan faced the other older alice.

"Neh Persona, Ringo-baasama made you chase summer again?" asked Mikan more of like a statement

The older male raven known as Persona smiled and nodded.

'Whoah! Did he just… smiled? The cold hearted bastard named Persona smiled?'

Naomi coughed which caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, this is Persona. Remember the man in all black and a mask?" asked Naomi

The three co-commanders nodded at this, while Mikan just shrugged.

"Persona would be your other commanding officer, just like Mikan." said Naomi "You would often see him now in this particular… form. He would no longer be the adviser of the Dangerous ability type class. That would be Tsunami now. Understood?"

"HAI!" the three simultaneously replied

"You can leave now." said Naomi swishing her hands in a dismissive way

The four bowed before making their way to the door, but when Natsume was about to leave, Persona stopped him and smiled to him.

"Natsume… I'm so…" Persona said before sighing, falling on to his knees before bowing down "I'm sorry for my harshness as your adviser."

Natsume was taken back by the older alice in front of him. He was actually apologizing before. He mentally sighs at this. Naomi and Youichi were waiting for a response from the black neko.

"Not to worry there sensei, I know your just doing your job." replied Natsume softly

Persona stood up and smiled before him.

"Thank You, Natsume."

Natsume smiled and made his way out of the room. Persona sighed and made his way towards the young alice at his master's table. Youichi released the cat which jumped gracefully, landing on her feet. The boy raised his hand while Persona smiled at him and carried him on his right arm. Leaning down, he picks up the cat that he almost forgot and carried it on his other arm. With a slight bow of acknowledgement, he vanished leaving the oldest alice on her work.

Reappearing on the younger alice's room, he dropped the cat which landed flawlessly. Persona laid the young alice on his bed before crouching down to face the cat.

"Oi, Sum. Go to your master and please do not let me chase after you again." Persona pleaded "I will be roasted to death in a blink of an eye."

The cat mewled and leaped out to the slightly ajar door. Persona sighed.

'I hope she doesn't run again.' Persona thought before flopping down beside Youichi. Laying on the older man's lap, Persona started to stroke the younger alice's hair. The silence was thick but soothing, but alas, the younger one cut through it.

"Neh… Persona-jiisama **(2)**. Have you already made peace with Papa?" asked the younger alice not bothering to look up at the male raven

Persona sighed and smiled, placing a chaste kiss on the younger one's forehead before returning on stroking it yet again.

"Yes Yo-chan. I have… finally made peace with him."

--------------------------------------------------

"You seem to be a lot happier now Natsume-kun." Ruka stated as he observe his best friend that was beside him

The two geniuses chose to lounge on the rooftop of their dormitory gazing at the twilight. Natsume was gazing the sky and saw the planet Venus.

"…Venus." he murmured

Ruka suddenly looked at his friend in a confused manner.

"Huh?" was the smart reply

Natsume simply smiled and pointed at the bright star look a like. Ruka followed the gaze, a tug of smile on his charming face.

"Venus… the goddess of love and beauty." said Natsume "I always wish something from her since… well _she_ arrived."

To admit it, only to Ruka has Natsume lowered his shield and talk casually about everything, about Aoi, his sister who is still missing, school, the missions and especially about _her._ Ruka understands him, or tries to understand him. But being the best friend of the elude neko is tough though enjoyable. Silence once again enveloped the scene.

"…I wish to her too. I mean for a different person." Ruka broke the silence

"So… have she granted it yet?" asked Natsume

"Little by little."

Natsume smiled once again before sighing contently.

"I guess she loves us both."

Ruka turned back to his friends and smiled.

"Definitely."

--------------------------------------------------

Youichi already fell asleep on Persona's arms. He carefully placed his charge on the bed in a comfortable position before making his way to the window and gazing to the twilight. Seeing that Venus is already smiling, he smiled and opened up the window before jumping. Safely landing from the third floor, he snapped his fingers and the open window closed silently. Walking casually to the northern forest and only stopping when he saw the cat that he chased earlier. He bends down and opened his palms which the cat licks in recognition.

"Sum-sum, what does your mistress wants?" asked Persona calmly

The cat mewled and motion for him to follow him. Persona stood up and followed the witty cat that led him to the stream beside the largest oak tree. Ringo was there, sitting beside the stream, her feet soaking on the water.

"Your late love…" said Ringo knowing the presence of her lover that was three meters away from her "Our star already showed up 2 minutes ago."

"Talking about Venus again… huh?"

Persona smiled and made his way to his lover. Kneeling down he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before laying beside her and gaze on the violet sky that was only lighted by the bright moon of February.

"Neh, koi **(3)**… what do you think Mikan is doing?" asked Persona

Ringo turned to her side where her boy friend was, facing him a smile on her childish face.

"So you notice?" asked Ringo childishly slightly poking him on his face

Persona playfully bits her finger where he earned a cut little pout.

"How come I won't notice it, I guarded her duh?" Persona retorted "Baka **(4)**…"

"Hmph!" Ringo childishly replied and huffed facing the sky once again

Persona chuckled at the childish antics.

"Mikan knows him all too well to make a Sakura Bet with him…" said Persona "And I'm guessing he will loose."

"Yeah."

"Oh and by the way…"

Ringo once again turned to him.

"Make your bloody cat make me chase her again and I will not treat you into pluff fluffs."

--------------------------------------------------

**NaMi-ChAn****: Viola! The chapter is done!**** Sorry for the delay!**** One more special chapter and were on the climax of the story where more of ****Mikan-Natsume**** interaction will be. And alas, the bet will be revealed!!! Ho! Ho! Well, anyway… ****Picturing Persona on that attitude made me have a nosebleed. I already formed my other story for ****Mikan**** and ****Natsume**** with one old character and four new others! LOL!**** I will post it soon! And I REALLY APRECIATE YOUR VOTES! So there! Enjoy!**

**Translation:**

**(1) – **Little Master

**(2) -** Uncle

**(3) - **Love, lover

**(4) -** Stupid


	13. Forbidden

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, just the OCS**_

**Sealed**

**nAoMi AyAme**

**Chapter 13 (Special Chapter): ****Forbidden**

Naomi sighed once again, refraining from pinching the bridge of her nose due to annoyance and stress. She made a mental note to calling for Heleyna later that day for a thorough massage and pain killer on her throbbing head and body. Since she arrived three months ago, she never had a time to make fun for herself. She is usually stuck at her office the whole day signing, reading and or rejecting papers that was stuck up ever since she left (thus gaining another mental note on killing the blonde teacher named Narume on this) or train her students for the upcoming war. And now, another annoyance to add up in her life in the form of her annoying cat Midnight that was currently sitting in front of her. The cat was intensely that even the great king of the jungle run, tails between its feet. Breathing deeply, she lowered the file that she was reading and removed her eye glasses.

"What is it, Midnight?" the head alice asked

A minute of silence enveloped them. Noticing that her cat has not going to talk, she returned her glasses on and continued reading the file. It was about the recent budget for the Valentine's Day event and at the same time, the Alice festival. She needs to study it before signing and passing it to the principals of the academy before budgeting it with the different abilities. After that, she will have a meeting at five with the high school department principal on her plans for the senior trip. She almost dropped her pen when her trusted cat spoke.

"Why don't you relax for a bit, your grace? Make time with your lover."

Naomi once again lowered the file that she was holding. Her cerulean eyes flashes to red with fury. Her empathic ability vibrates making the cup of tea break. Breathing deeply once more and trying to refrain the killing intent that was spurting out of her aura to kill her trusted companion. Her distressed eyes return to its peaceful cerulean before waving her hand, making the broken china and the spilled tea vanish. The witty cat didn't even budge after the display her mistress hath have showed. Returning to her work she huffed.

"You know I have no time at such and I have no lover."

The feline rolled her eyes and sulked. She knows that her mistress is lying. That it was just her façade that was talking. The Naomi that was trapped in an invisible wall that is keeping her from what she desires to and what is the right thing to do. Acting as a mother for every alice makes her miserable, for the fact that she thinks that it is forbidden to love an alice. Or maybe the fact that her first lover's wound to her is not yet healed, though two and a half centuries has already passed.

"Lady Kazama, the black and white roaring dragon, who controls her past, present and future, has no time?" Midnight said sarcastically "Or is it the fact that you are afraid."

The scribbling of the pen to paper hasn't seized, but you can feel the thick air that was slowly occupying the room. Naomi is supposed to be heartless, cold, and impassive but can still show her love to her children. She cannot be afraid of anything or weak for that matter. But here she was, alone and the words of her cat is driving her to the edge. The cat knew that she was winning. She knew that if she pushes the right buttons, she will succeed. Midnight is a part of Naomi therefore if you want to know the light and dark manipulator, you can ask her.

"Naomi-okami **(Mistress Naomi)**…"

But before Midnight finished her words, Naomi slammed her fist at the desk, but the cat still didn't budge.

"Midnight! Can't you see that I'm working here?!" asked Naomi annoyingly "So quit pestering me!"

"But I'm just saying that you need a rest!" the cat retorted "Why can't you just do it? Maybe for a day or so?"

"Because… I just can't! OK?!" replied Naomi standing up from her chair

Their bantering stopped when the door opened revealing the cerulean haired adviser of the dangerous ability type adviser. Naomi sat back to her chair with an annoyed look but still keep her temper.

"Come in Tsunami."

The water manipulator entered and felt the intense anger and annoyance in the air. You don't need to be empathic to notice the difference basing from the glinting red color on the eyes of their head and the still cat that was sitting on the desk. Based from experience and by accompanying the two beings, it is best if you stay away on their bantering. Composing her self as professional as she can be, she bowed before her head and extended two folders. Naomi got it and flipped it open.

"What is this?" the elder asked

"These are the reports from the current missions and the casualties in our class."

Naomi scanned the papers and nodded. With that as the cue, she bowed once again and takes her leave.

"Oh… and please tell Heleyna to deliver pain killers and a very-very strong coffee here tonight please." said Naomi without taking a glance from her files

"Are you going to sleep tonight here again?" asked Tsunami with a worried tone

Naomi placed the files down and looked at the water manipulator with a smile.

"Don't worry sis… I won't stay up here all night."

Tsunami smiled bitterly. She knows that this is a lie but she still nodded and left. After an hour, Naomi slammed the reports and slumped on her seat. She's been reading files since seven in the morning up until now, two thirty in the afternoon. Her back aches and his head is throbbing with a massive head ache. Plus, ever since Tsunami left an hour ago, Midnight continues to pester her about getting a break and an occasion of getting herself a lover for a change. Stretching her back and releasing it from the tension of sitting, before once again getting a file from the top most of her stack and reading it.

"You know, if you continue on reading these stupid reports, the white stripes on your hair will add up." Midnight taunt casually but Naomi just ignored this and kept on signing the paper "And your wrinkles will add up making you an old hag because of it. No men will fall for you."

Naomi hath had enough. She slammed her hands on the table while standing up making the old cat shut her ramblings. The cat smirked, she knows she has won. Removing her glasses, Naomi made her way to her coat rack and extracts her cloak from it. Strapping it on, she glared at the cat, scrutinizing it.

"Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day and don't follow me. I'm going out." Naomi ordered and she slammed the door shut

The darkness and light manipulator strut to the halls of the school which they created. The bell had rung five minutes ago and so she found herself on the crowded halls. The students bowed before her and curtly bowed on response. Knowing the place where she can relax inside the academy without the ramblings of anybody, she made her way to the abandoned music room and played the grand piano, releasing all her tensions and sadness. Midnight had hit a spot on their rambling earlier which make her more depressed than the usual.

_"Lady Kazama, the black and white roaring dragon, who controls her past, present and future, has no time?" Midnight said sarcastically "Or is it the fact that you are afraid."_

'Afraid?' Naomi thought 'Yes… I am afraid'

---------------------------------------------

Narume was currently walking on the halls. Serina-sensei has kicked him out of the faculty room for a thing called premonition.

"I see your grief is waiting for you thru the halls." Narume huffed "Yeah right."

His ramblings stopped when he heard a familiar tune being played. Narume let his feet lead him to the source of the sad melancholy and found himself standing on the slightly ajar door of the second music room. As the music increase its volume, he cannot help but to hum with it. Opening the door, he found his breath caught when he saw Naomi playing the grand piano with such grace and sophistication. Her delicate fingers are hitting the keys with such precision and power. Narume leaned at the door with a sad smile on his face. Maybe Serina's vision is not a lie after all.

'Yeah, she is my grief… the highest star that I cannot reach.' Narume thought 'No… she's higher than a star, she's an angel that balances the light and dark, an angel who cannot fall for a peasant like me. I'll just get used to the fact that I can only dream and look at her in a distance. Such perfection should not be tainted with someone like me… A false man, wearing a mask to hid the darkness that slowly eats me.'

Sadness, deceit flows to his heart that he almost sees his heart breaking piece by piece. He was suddenly pulled to reality when Naomi hit a wrong note.

'Shit! I forgot that she's empathic.'

Narume mentally seals himself from the emotions and quickly replaced it with fake ones. Painting his face with a smile but though he knew that the other is not seeing it.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Naomi-chibisama"

**'TWITCH'**

"Don't worry, just hold your emotions next time." said Naomi

Narume scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. Sensing that the blonde alice has relaxed, Naomi continued to play the untitled piece. Narume made his way on the vacant teachers table that was facing the grand piano. Though it was blocking the site from the raven haired alice, he is thankful to be this near with her. Resting his head on the table, he let the melody lull him to the land of dreams. Hearing the steady breathing of the other alice, she let her guard down. Stopping her playing, she smiled softly, the smile that she often let only five people see. Naomi made her way to the sleeping blonde and looked at him sadly. Her hands wanted to stroke the locks of the blonde man but seized it.

"I'm sorry but this is the closest distance and instance that I can say these words face to face with you." Naomi whispered "Earlier, I feel something leaking from your mask, emotions such as guilt, and remorse. I feel it too every time I'm near with you and that's what bothers me. I know that I act cold around you and treats you like a brat. Nevertheless, I love you."

Narume slightly stirred from his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Please… don't be lonely. I'll do anything in my power to make you happy even if sacrificing my immortality in finding you a mate… Even if…"

Naomi felt a pang in her chest and sudden heat making its way to her cerulean eyes. She cant explain what is wrong with her but the sadness overflows her heart that it feels like ripping into two.

"…even if it's not me."

With a swirl of darkness, she vanished. Narume opened his eyes feeling a drop on his hand. Looking it closely it is a tear… but colored in crimson.

---------------------------------------------

**NaMi-ChAn: Wai!!!! I finished it earlier than I thought!!! I think that every chapter in the story is either happy or stuff but not sad so I made one to compensate for it. It's ****one of ****the longest chapter that I wrote and technically it's not done yet**** I cut it so that you can criticize it well. Uh… the outcome of the ****bet will be posted next chapter and not to worry, Jin-Jin and Luna will be there. I already have the draft for my next sequel and I hope you like it. For the people who requested to post the translation next to the sentence, I fulfilled my promise! Nya!**


	14. The Slave

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Just the OCs**_

**Sealed**

**nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 14: The Slave**

Mikan, Ringo, Tsunami and Heleyna are laying beside each other, resting peacefully under the shade of the old oak tree in the northern forest. They 'accidentally' heard the woes of their mother (and Tsunami read Narumi's thoughts) and was now thinking how to make their mother happy. Truth to be told, they are guilty on how they left all the works and responsibilities to her. On how they whine at her in on their wants, on how she spoils hem, let them play, make lovers and make them happy leaving all the jobs to her. They even sometimes get mad at her for not giving them their wants. This made the eldest alice to be alone and unattended.

"Never thought Narumi-sensei like kaasama **(mother)**." said Mikan breaking up the tension

"Huh, never thought Nami-nami is in love with Naru-chan." Ringo snorted

Heleyna sat up and smacked Ringo's legs for the attitude. Ringo immediately sat up making the hat that is covering her face fall down to her lap. She glared at the older alice before sticking her tongue out like a kid before laying down once again and looking up to the sky.

"Silly brat…" Heleyna smirked while the water manipulator giggled

Mikan opened her eyes and sat up gaining the three elder one's attention.

"Speaking of love…" Mikan started "Do you two have lovers? I know Ringo-baasama **(Grand-mama Ringo)**'s lover is Persona-niichan **(big brother Persona).**"

Heleyna suddenly smiled at the question, her eyes were glinting with happiness while Tsunami blushes making the young fire manipulator raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Well of course Mi-chan."

Mikan wanted to express her excitement but contained herself. Remembering the bet that she made with the kuro-neko, an enchanted bet may I add on. So, she remained her impassive face and started to stare aimlessly at the blue sky.

"And who are those unlucky blokes that fall head over heals with the deceiving Heleyna Arashi and the dangerous Tsunami Yumi?" she asked sarcastically though with the hint of playfulness

The wind manipulator rolled her eyes and sticks her tongue out making Ringo giggle. Sometimes its funny when the valiant wind manipulator acts like a kid.

"Well, my fiancé's name is Khiliam from Barcelona. He's an alice and a part time model." said Heleyna "Naomi-neesama helped me with him."

"My fiancé is one of your trainers in Barcelona Mi-chan, your Syrux-sensei."

"Oh yeah, never thought he's the one."

"Naomi-neesama helped me to say my feelings for him too…" Tsunami said silently

Silence once again engulfed the scenery. Now, they are feeling guiltier.

"Neh, let's make her happy." Ringo said

This gained a nod from the rest with smiles (in this case Mikan smirked).

"I knew we can't convince her. She's as stubborn as a mule, but rather let's make Narumi-sensei make his move first." explained Mikan

Ringo sat down and grinned cheekily, her mismatched eyes glinting with sheer mischievousness.

"That is a GREAT idea"

Mikan raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at her ancestor. The elder Sakura faced Mikan with mischievous eyes making the younger one shiver.

"Soo… Mi-chan. Why did you make a bet with the neko?" asked Tsunami breaking the glaring match of the two Sakura

Mikan shrugged and placed her hands behind her neck with a bored face. She leaned on the trunk of the tree and gaze at the clouds.

"Simple…" she replied "Because I love him"

-------------------------------------------

Luna Koizumi was on her room pondering on how to get Natsume back on her grasps. Blackmailing Mikan Sakura is of no use anymore and kidnapping Youichi Hijiri is difficult for he was always with the neko, Sakura, the four presidents, Persona or Narumi. Ruka Nogi can easily kill her if she made any wrong move on his book. Hotaru Imai is just… unapproachable. Clearly, it is hard to gain to their trust and attention. She paced back and forth for a few more minutes before suddenly stopping, an evil smile creeping on her face.

"I know what would my next move is."

-------------------------------------------

Mikan arrived last once again on her classroom. Youichi slept on her room last night and was now happily reading the floating book with her mama while the latter was carrying him. Not even bothering to greet her classmates or acknowledge it and continued to strut to the two male geniuses. She halted when she noticed a different and unwanted presence sitting with the kuro neko and the blonde animal lover.

"What's wrong mama?" asked Youichi innocently

Mikan bend down and let Youichi slid out of her.

"Go to your aunt Hotaru and tell her to go to the far corner of the classroom." whispered Mikan

The young alice didn't ask any further questions and did his errand. Murmuring the instructions, the two made their way to the far end corner of the room. Mikan crossed her arms behind the book and continue reading.

"Koizumi, I believe you are in my seat." said Mikan coldly

Luna stared at her; boredom painted on her face and ignored her superior's orders making the young Sakura seeth with anger. But still you can trace no emotions on her beautiful face.

"You disrespectful little bitch. Know who you are talking to and act appropriately." said Mikan flicking her wrist making the book flip to the next page

The whole class was watching the heated exchange. Everyone is afraid of Mikan though they don't know what the younger Sakura can do. But the fact that she is their superior makes them think that she can kill with a blink of an eye. Another is the strange actions that she has been showing to them. It seems that the change of aura has not moved the lady Koizumi but still remained on her seat. Natsume kept his stare outside ignoring the bantering that was happening around him while his best friend was looking worriedly.

"You know Sakura…" Luna started "You can't act like my boss; especially you have not proven your worth. Maybe you got the commander's position because of favoritism."

This made Mikan's blood boil. How could the young Koizumi taunt he like that. She disrespects her commander and worst of all said that the said commander is a suck up. Luna doesn't know the hardships that Mikan made in another dimension just to save her, and all of them for being a front liner on the upcoming war? Hasn't she made a sacrifice by abandoning her life and friends for the sake of becoming stronger, giving her life and happiness just so they could have a peaceful and innocent life at the future. Snapping her fingers, the book closed and diminished on the scene. This made Luna looked at her and so as the kuro neko. Three pair of eyes widen when they saw the peaceful brown eyes of Mikan turned into gold. Sakura petals along with fire are now swirling with Mikan making the temperature increase tem folds. The doors banged closed and lock it.

"You want to see my real powers… Fine then" Mikan said, every words are dropping like venom from her mouth

The chairs started to vibrate and the window glasses exploded. The girls shriek and run towards the opposite corner of Youichi and Hotaru followed by the other boys. Ruka practically dragged his friends towards Hotaru and made a shield taught by Tsunami. Luna, on the contrary cannot move. She was stucked on the position like she was frozen in time. Her brain said to move but her body doesn't follow. Havoc was unleashed in the room. The chairs stared to fly everywhere. Ruka leaped on the other corner while Hotaru changed on where Ruka was. Both were shielding their own places. Natsume hold Youichi who started hyperventilating in fear.

Mikan has never been this angry before. It might be a petty argument but to her it was bigger than life.

'How dare she talk to me like that?' was the mantra that was kept repeating on her mind.

Her anger has clouded her mind making no screams of pleads enter.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING POLKA?"**

Everything stopped. The wind, the frightening aura, the killing intent vanished. The place was once again just, the window glasses were fixed, and the chairs were neatly arranged. The swirling Sakura petals and fires diminished leaving its caster standing and smiling at them Luna has lost her consciousness and with a snap she was transported to the school hospital. Ruka and Hotaru simultaneously disabled their shield and stood up followed by the crouching students. Hotaru just the got the young alice on Natsume tried to stabilize him in which she succeeded. Mikan looked at the angry face of Natsume and continued smiling like nothing has happened.

"What are you stupid?! You scared the hell out of us!" the neko exclaimed pointing an accusing finger to Mikan

Just then, his hand glowed in pink making the neko's attention shift to it. He opened his palm making a pink butterfly escape. Natsume looked back to Mikan in which he saw the same thing happened. The two butterflies met each other before vanishing. Mikan jumped with glee her eyes sparkling with happiness. Ruka stared blankly from her to the suddenly silent Natsume. Then it kicked on him and started laughing. This made the whole class make curious faces, not soon enough Mikan joined him making the neko blush. Youichi heard the melodious laughter of his mama and made his way to her, glomping her in the process. Mikan bend down and lifted Youichi happily.

"Why… hello there Little Tenshi." Mikan greeted affectionately

"Why hello there too mama." the younger alice replied "I am gald that oyu are back to your old self."

"Well thank your father for that."

"Why?"

Hotaru was confused. He looked at the blonde animal lover who is now clutching his stomach in laughter before gazing back to the kuro neko. Just then, she noticed a black chocker on the neck of Natsume with a pink butterfly shaped diamond on the center.

"What's on your neck Hyuuga?" asked Hotaru

Natsume looked at the lady genius before pulling out the chocker in which he failed. His eyes widen and tried his strength to rip it apart but he didn't succeed.

"Natsume-kun, what's wrong?" asked Sumire

"What is happening?" added Yuu

Mikan let Youichi down and held his hand. They strutted their way to the crowded Natsume in which she was given a path to. Mikan gave Youichi to the now settled Ruka before facing the angry neko. She smirked before pulling the chocker making the graceful fire caster loose his balance stumbled on his feet.

"Hey wha…" Natsume tried to protest but was cut off by a pair of lips.

Mikan Sakura, the Sakura prodigy and commander of defense in Gakuen Alice has kissed the feared kuro neko Natsume Hyuuga. Gasps were heard but you can see a satisfied smile from Hotaru, Ruka and Youichi. Mikan pulled away leaving a shocked and blushing neko. The lady Sakura faced her classmates with a smile.

"Friends I want you to meet my new slave." Mikan enthusiastically proclaimed. Using her left hand, she snapped her fingers and in an instant, Natsume's uniform changed into a maid Lolita dress with matching hair piece, white stockings and doll shoes.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

-------------------------------------------

**NaMi-ChAn: As I have promised, I updated sooner because I will be busy for next week. Sem break is over and things are getting a little bit difficult. Here is my promised Mikan and Natsume scene. Ja! Enjoy it!!!!**


	15. Mayhem

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… But it would be a good Christmas gift…_ **

**AN: I'm so sorry for updating this late. I know that I promised that I will upload sooner but this semester, I've got two major subjects to think about plus other subjects and I can't squeeze in the time to do this. I also have to go to an anime convention for cosplaying so I became really busy and I'm preparing for a national competition. GOMENASAI! Don't kill me!**

**Sealed **

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 15: Mayhem**

The room was silent. Natsume was blushing furiously while fidgeting with the hem of his dress. Ringo was sitting on Persona's lap, tears forming at the corner of her eyes as she contains her laughter while her lover cant help but to smile at the situation of his young charge. Sitting beside them was the blonde adviser of the said boy, putting both of his hands on her mouth desperately containing his laughter. Tsuname and Heleyna were both smirking at the scene while standing in each side of their leader, Naomi, the latter was pinching the bridge of her nose on the massive headache that she was currently having.

'Why do I have this headache again? Oh… I remember'

_Flashback:_

"_Friends I want you to meet my new slave." Mikan enthusiastically proclaimed. Using her left hand, she snapped her fingers and in an instant, Natsume's uniform changed into a maid Lolita dress with matching hairpiece, white stockings and doll shoes._

"_Natsume Hyuuga."_

_The class was silent with different expressions on their face. Nobody dared to speak; everyone was trying to absorb the situation in hand. The silence was broken when a loud laughter was heard. The class turned their eyes to the raven lady genius that was laughing her heart out. A few seconds later, she was joined by the blonde boy who once again went to a fit along with Youichi._

"_Ka-Kami! Tha-that was hilarious!" Hotaru tried to speak on her fit_

"_It sure is…"_

_Natsume was blushing. Hell, he is okay with the deal but he didn't know that he would be wearing such an outfit in front of their class._

"_Polka! What the heck I am…?" Natsume tried to argue with his now master_

"_A deal is a deal Natsume-chan!" the Sakura heir snapped "You agreed with it using your alice."_

"_And so what?"_

_Mikan smiled and sat on the air like what her 'sisters and mother' does. She nudge little Youichi to sit on her lap which he happily obliged._

"_You made a Sakura bet. A bet that uses the alice of the two who made it and ties it with each other. If one brakes it, he or she will lose her alice forever and half of his or her life." Mikan explained simply with a happy façade "So if you don't to die, you would follow my regulations as your new master."_

_That hit a spot. Natsume, even if he was that cool and brave is afraid to die, is afraid to die because if he does, he cant protect the people that he loved. Screw his alice, its okay if he lost it, better than okay but his life is a different story._

_The whole class was watching the exchange of the two fire prodigy, waiting for the outcome of the said bet. Natsume sighs deeply before smiling on Mikan. He had decided._

"_What will be your rules Mikan-sama?" asked Natsume submissively_

_End Flashback_

So now, here was our kuro-neko after a very long and embarrassing walk from the left wing to the central wing of the academy, standing in front of Naomi who was currently rubbing her aching head. He was fidgeting on the looks of the others and blushing so much that the former Hyuugas will be rolling on their graves. The silence was broken by a door opening followed by sounds of footsteps. Natsume didn't bother to look up as he knew who was the one walking. Brown locks were what he sees and a tray full of sweets and tea with Chinas. Summoning a chair for her and her servant, he gracefully sat and motion for the other to do the same, which the neko obliges. Mikan waved her hand and the tea pours it self on the cups and floated to each and everyone on the room. The occupants except for the cerulean eyed alice placed some milk and sugar on their tea. Silence once again enveloped the room. Naomi sighed and removed her glasses.

"Midnight…" Naomi murmured

Out of nowhere, a blinding light emits for a few seconds before revealing the humanized cat, Midnight.

'That was her cat?' thought Natsume

The girl cat Midnight has a long raven hair with silver lights, a pair of cat ears and a tail. Her hands were equipped with sharp long nails and her eyes are cerulean much like her master's.

"You summoned me Amante **(Mistress)**"

"Bring me the strongest liquor in twenty seconds."

"But…" the enchanted cat tried to protest

"**NOW!**"

With a scurried bow, the girl/cat vanished. A few seconds later, Midnight returned with a large bottle of the finest rice wine and a cup. She gracefully poured the wine on the cup and gave it to her mistress. Naomi consumed all in one gulp and savored the heat of the liquor on her throat. The cat noticed the person who was sitting beside Mikan.

"Hell Hyuuga, you look like a girl in your frilly outfit!" exclaimed the cat

Ringo cannot hold more and howled with laughter followed by the blonde teacher. Persona's smile grew wider and the other two ancestral alices giggled which irritated their head.

"Shut up…" whispered Naomi

"Oh Merlin! I like your shoes! We looked like twins!" Midnight continued to taunt

"**I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" exclaimed Naomi standing up and slamming her hand on the desk.

Her pissed aura made the room shake and all the Chinas and tea pot shattered. The noise seized and fear was evident in the room. Naomi was still standing her head was bowed. You can see her anger but she tries to conceal it albeit the shaking didn't helped.

"Why?" asked Naomi who broke the silence once again

It seems that the one word that the elder alice utters is understood quickly by the younger one.

"Porque usted me prohibirá a hacerlo(**Because you will forbid me on doing it)**." Mikan replied in Spanish

The three other elder alice seems to get why Mikan replied on one of their native tongues. Persona looked confused at his beloved and the pink haired alice simply shook her head.

"¡Usted sabe que prohibo a utilizar eso! **(You know that I forbid on using that!)**" roared Naomi her eyes flicking into crimson "¡Y usted tres saben muy bien el pacto que concordamos dos hace cien años! **(And you three know very well the pact that we agreed two hundred years ago!)**"

Guilt. That was what described the other elemental alices in the room. Yes, they have made a pact to never keep a secret with each other because they are each and everyone's family.

"Y ahora, usted lo ha roto. ¿Cómo le puedo confiar yo otra vez después de que esto? **(And now, you have broken it. How can I trust you again after this)?**" asked Naomi

"Pero la mamá... **(But mama...)**" Mikan tried to calm her mother

Naomi held her hand up stopping the other alice's words. Standing up straight, she smiled bitterly and swished her hand, making her cloak levitate to her extended arm.

"Don't wait up for me… I will send my replacement for as of now…" said Naomi "I don't want to hear your voices."

With that as parting words, she vanished on a hollow mixture of darkness and light. The whole academy shake as a strong earthquake hit them. The clouds gone darker, bringing a storm at the once sunny day, lightning struck making the electricity vanished. Ringo immediately stood up with a grim look on her face. Midnight regained her composure and her happy-go-lucky demeanor vanished and was replaced by utter maturity.

"Cancel all the classes, send them to their dormitories and instruct them to never open their curtains." ordered Midnight as she opened the window and placed her foot on the edge.

"Why?" asked Natsume who finally spoke up "What is happening?"

Midnight turned to him; her cerulean eyes vanished and were replaced by black orbs.

"Mayhem is coming…" was all her reply before jumping out

---------------------------------------------

**NaMi-ChAn: Whow! I thought I wouldn't update this soon. I thought I won't finish it until next year. I know you are mad at me and I think this chapter sucked a little… Mayhem will be arriving… Any guess who he will be? Next chapter, FANGS! See you next year and happy Christmas! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	16. Fangs

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… except for the OCs**_

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAme**

**Chapter 16: FANGS**

The wind is stronger making some of the tree's leaves detach and form a swirl like dance. Narume and Persona were tasked to handle students on taking them on their dormitories. Ringo, Tsunami and Heleyna changed into their battle outfit and were following Midnight. Mikan and the servant Natsume who was clutching his skirt, keeping it from being blown up was following the four. The 'group' made their way to the northern forest where everything seems to be a lot darker and some flash of lightning were seen. Midnight stopped on her tracks and stared up in the sky.

"Mi-chan, Natsume-chan, I suggest you strap yourselves up on that tree and wait till I signal that everything is ok." Tsunami instructed as she turned on the two teenagers.

Mikan nodded and turned to the slave cat and smirked that can make the devil run away yelling that 'he is gay' to the whole world… that scary. Natsume gulped but hold his stance as to what the youngest royalty will do to him. Mikan pulled Natsume by the hips. The stoic Hyuuga gave a mental 'eep' but stayed on his cool façade. He just stood still as the Sakura girl slid her arms on his hips and with a flash she jumped in the mid-air and landed on the strongest tree that she found. Swishing her hands, Mikan made a rope made of her alice and tied it to the blushing neko. Natsume tried to hide the blush but at this, Mikan's smirk grew at this. Mikan leaned closer to the raven haired boy that her lips were touching the neko's ear.

"You know, you kinna allure me with what you are wearing right now. I never thought that you would look this great on a skirt, I should have done this sooner." said Mikan seductively

"Po-polka…" Natsume stuttered. By the holy graves of his ancestor, Hyuugas don't stutter especially Hyuuga Natsume, Gakuen Alice's kuro neko and wielder of fire.

"Call me master, after all…" Mikan said before licking the shell of Natsume's ear. The raven fire wielder shuddered at the wet contact "You are my slave."

"Mikan! Stop molesting Hyuuga and tie yourself up! Remember we haven't wielded your sword yet!" exclaimed Tsunami

"And Mayhem is already approaching!" added Heleyna

Mikan sighed before looking back at the crimson eyes of Natsume.

"Well finish this later." said Mikan before tying her self up and molding her alice to create a barrier

Ringo suddenly smirked. Oh she knew how a Sakura can be possessive. After all, they took it up from a very possessive Kazama namely Naomi. Tsuname looked at the youngest leader and rolled her eyes as she saw the mischievous smirk that painted the pretty face. Heleyna cannot resist it anymore and smacked Ringo in the head earning her with a growl.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed, nursing her head with her unequipped hand

"Can you please shut up? Mayhem is descending." was the reply

Indeed, the wind is getting strong making the trees wave like they were breaking. Mikan poured her alice on the tree where she was to stabilize it. Natsume clung to the younger alice making the said girl smirk. The four stood their ground. Ringo removed the hilt of her sword and struck it to the ground with force, burying it with a good ten inches. Helena moved her hand in front of her, like extracting a piece from the air making a scythe appear. She stuck it to the ground just like her other sister. Tsunami waved her hand in a clockwise motion thus gaining a monk's staff which she struck to the ground just like her sisters. A few seconds later, the sky darkened and flashes of lightning started to be more pronounced. From the sky, a dragon with silver color appeared, descending from the heavens. Its eyes were a darker shade of blue while his tail has dark shades on it. The dragon descended on the ground creating a mass of dust to swirl around. Ringo smirked behind her hat and nodded at Heleyna who waved her hand clearing the dust. There on the ground was a large hole but no dragon. Instead, it was a boy with the same height as midnight albeit two inches taller. His hair was silver with strips of black; he has a short scaled dragon tail and long finger nails. He was dressed with a silver robe and when he opened his eyes, it glinted with red before turning into an emotionless darker shade of cerulean. Midnight giggled and run towards the boy, glomping him. The boy rolled his eyes and patted the neko's head.

"Welcome back… Mayhem…" said Midnight as she snuggled on the boy's chest

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So your saying that these two are each other's half that forms Naomi-sama?" asked Natsume

They are now back at the president's office explaining who the strange boy is while drinking tea. Mayhem was currently seated at the head's chair while Midnight was on the handle of it. The older alices were sitting on their alice made chairs clad with their formal robes and Mikan was currently sitting at the lap of the very red Natsume.

"You got that right Hyuuga. And as for the time being that Naomi-sama is in her deep… solitary exercise I am here to replace her." said Mayhem

"Replace her being the president?" asked Natsume

"Yes." The boy affirmed "If I leave the works to my idiot twin then all hell will break loose."

"Hey!" the Naomi look alike protested giving her twin a playful punch in which the silver haired dragon returned with a glare

"As I was saying, I will be the temporary head president as assigned by my mother." explained Mayhem "I think I will be here up until Valentine's Day."

"That would be for a week." Midnight affirmed

"And why are you telling me this?" asked Natsume "Mayhem-sama"

Mayhem sipped his tea before gazing his cerulean eyes to the boy.

"Because Mikan here agreed to use her slave in announcing my arrival." said Mayhem plainly "In that outfit."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All the curses in the world were put into one sentence by the certain black haired kuro-neko. He is currently making his way to the last class in the high school department to announce Mayhem's arrival followed by Mikan who seems to be glaring at the students who a)look at _her_ neko for more than ten seconds and b)laughs at _her_ neko. Yup, _hers._ Because she is the only one who owns Hyuuga Natsume and no one else, a Sakura is that possessive.

Natsume sighed and thank the gods that _his_ Mikan was with him. Every time someone is going to glomp him, a ring of fire will erupt courtesy by the brown haired alice who follows him with an impassive look, arms crossed in her chest. Finally arriving at the last room of the high school and luckily, the teacher was Serina-sensei who just nodded at their arrival. Once they entered the room, the noise stopped and their attention turned to the fidgeting neko and the impassive Sakura. Natsume looked at his master which in return gave him a nod. With a heavy sight, he made his way to the middle of the class and gave a court nod before starting.

"Hey! As you all know I'm Natsume Hyuuga and I am asked by the presidents to announce that President Kazama is currently out of the academy and was replaced by her adopted son Mayhem Kazama. Please also be informed that his presence will last until the academy Valentine's Day and he will be the one who will fix the said event. The president or representative of the class must attend the meeting tomorrow at three in the afternoon for other announcements. Thank you."

To say that the whole class was shocked at the temporary appointed president was the understatement. They witness a once in a lifetime chance of hearing Natsume Hyuuga, the black cat and ace of the Dangerous Ability type class to be polite on his announcement and was wearing a very frilly dress. The girls squealed 'KAWAI' ,the guys snicker and all hell break loose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**NaMi-ChAn: Well, I finished it earlier than expected. I know it's a little bit fast. Well, guess who will come back in Natsume's life next chapter! What will happen on Valentine's Day?! Stay tuned! Next chapter: Love! Mikan! Seduce Natsume more!**


	17. Love

**NaMi-ChAn okay! since I would be busy in my upcoming midterms I will upload this earlier and leave you with something that is well... how to put it... passionate. I'll be gone once again for about two weeks and I won't be uploading your awaited 18th chapter. +nosebleed+ I have a very bad feeling about this... Don't stranggle me after this chapter okay?! It would be the longest so please do read...

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… but I own the OCs**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 17: Love**

'Why! Oh why did I end up like this?' thought Natsume 'How come I deserve all of this?'

_Flashback:_

_Natsume and Mikan finally lost the mob of the crazy newly formed 'Kawaii Natsu-chan' Fans club that was formed on the duration that Natsume was announcing the__ arrival of Mayhem. Natsume cannot run due to the skirt and Mikan was forced to carry him (much to the embarrassment and pleasure of a certain black haired neko__ but the brown haired alice was just smiling at the irony__) bridal style to out run the fans club. They are currently at the roof of the special star student's dormitory._

_"The hell! I thought I can survive my earlier fan girls but now it would be impossible because I am wearing this!" exclaimed the older Hyuuga pointing to the offending fabric that he is wearing._

_Mikan looked at the boy beside him and shrugged._

_'Why do I love this boy again?' she mused 'But I never thought that he could be this cute in a frilly outfit and acting like a kid… well a kid with a bad mouth… better change that vice.'_

_Natsume felt a tingling sensation at the back of his head and found a pair of brown eyes staring mischievously at him. Natsume visibly gulped. He did not want that kind of stares especially coming from any Sakura, Arashi, Yumi or Kazama. 'The Stare' is kinna freaky for him and well anybody else who looks at it._

_"What do you want polka?" asked Natsume trying to hide his fear_

_Mikan scooted closer __to his pr__e__y with a smug look on the face. Natsume backed away but overdoes it making his hand slip and him falling. Natsume closed his eyes waiting for the impact but felt nothing, instead, he felt like he was pulled back with force and landed once again on the roof with his back. Natsume winced on the impact and opened his eyes to see a pair of brown staring at his crimson eyes._

_"__You should call me master you know… Na-tsu-me-chan" Mikan said huskily_

_Natsume blushed at the contact and avoided the lustful stare, the other alice is giving him. Instead, he found the roof a very fascinating subject for his glare._

_"Bu-bull shit! I never agreed to call you my master!" exclaimed Natsume__ "I-I agree to be your slave…"_

_"But don't slaves have their master__" Mikan retorted__ "Technically, I'm yours."_

_"Damn it!"_

_Mikan 'hmmed' and pinned the boy's hand, gripping his wrist like a snake that caught his pre__y__, nuzzling the neck of Natsume who blushed with different shades of red. Liking the response, Mikan gently nipped the other's ear earning her self a moan._

_"I__need to punish you for having __such a dirty mouth Natsu-chan."_

_Natsume faced the younger alice with a galre and a face that could rival a tomato._

_"What do you mmmphh---"_

_Natsume's rant was cut off with a pair of__ soft __lips __pressing against his__. Mikan is kissing him once again. But this time, it is hotter and sensual than the first kiss that they shared. Or the second kiss, the day she announced the __neko's slavery__ to the whole class__. Her kiss is full of confidence, passion, heat and many things that he couldn't decipher for the moment. A few seconds of struggle and he submitted. And then his Hyuuga ego kicks back and rolled so that the Sakura prodigy is the one that was lying on the tiled roof. After all, Hyuugas don't submit._

_End Flashback_

And that what the neko was deliberating about. After their make-out session in the roof, Mikan just vanished with a satisfied smirk on her face leaving a very dazed Natsume Hyuuga. It was past curfew but he still hasn't left the place. Sensing another presence he started to gather put up his defense but relaxed when he acknowledge the familiarity. Although it is with the wind, he was lulled to sleep by the familiar hum of the eldest president, Naomi.

_Dream Sequence:_

_Natsume opened his eyes to see that he is not on the roof of their dormitory anymore. He knew this sensation and the familiarity of what is happening to him. He is invited once again invited at the third dimension: The kingdom of light and darkness; Naomi's world. Sitting up, he notices the meadow and the stream of water. It was like a painting made by a very famous artist with a talent that can defy God himself. There in the center of the meadow was a small foot bridge that can be used to cross the stream. He noticed a mop of black hair__ flowing, swaying with the air__ and knew that he found the person that summoned her._

_He looked at his clothes and thank who ever that is powerful in the heavens that now he is wearing a black yukata with silver obi__ instead of the frilly maid's outfit that he wore for the whole day__He made his way to the bridge and saw the president in a simple black kimono with a silver obi__ intricately tied to her slender waist__ A simple black katana was tied with it__ on her left side__ Her hair was tied up to the side with a__ comb__ ornament__ of Mulan flowers__ placed to her hair. She was playing a koto__**(1)**__ and humming with the melancholy that she created__. Naomi felt the presence of the boy __that she invited in her domain __and with a swift of her hand, the instrument vanishes. The elder alice smiled__ softly__ at the neko and patted at her lap. Natsume got the message__, in turn who smiled before__ gently __sitting on the wooden bridge and__ laying his head to his sensei's lap. Unbeknown to the others that Naomi hath had adopted Natsume__ to be his son__ and the scene is some kind of a habit that they formed when the neko was dead in sorrow duri__ng his training. Naomi approached him__ that night__ and felt the string of maternal bond__ being tied up with her and the younger alice__. This seems to be the reason why the neko was always open to her because of the maternal intuition that she has for the young boy._

_The silence continues, only the rustle of the wind was heard. And the gentle hum of Naomi's voice sooth the neko's troubled mind.__ He always likes the soothing voice of the hum of his adoptive mother. For him, Na__o__mi's voice is like the calm wind after a tremendous storm. He always felt relax and accepted every time they are in the third domain. Just the two of them filling their hearts out and understanding each other's thoughts. Like the feeling that he can say anything to__her and that he would not be judge instantaneously as he will do to her. He also knows the love problem of his mother pertaining to a blond hyperactive sensei. Naomi opened up to him as he open up to her. Like bondage that true family has. __After a few minutes which felt like an hour, Natsume__ finally__ spoke._

_"Mother, why do I feel like shit?"_

_"Watch your language young fire __manipulato__r." said Naomi__ "It is not good that you are cursing especially in my domain."_

_Natsume loved the__ calmness of the__ voice of his adopted mother__ was showing now__. It was not like the stern voice she uses in the academy. After all, she is their leader and their leader must be strong and full of power.__ She must not be bended or swayed by the petty problems and the bigger problems that she was facing at.__ He __doesn't__ know if Naomi uses the soft tone to the others. He never sees it or hears it but the affection wa__s there when the two were alone._

_"Mother, Mi-koi__**(Mi-love)**__ is really confusing__ me__. One moment she creates this bet then ignores me then the next thing I know she is all possessive and seductive." Natsume blurted out_

_Naomi giggled at his son's antics. She gently stokes her son's hair combing it with her fingers which relaxes the agitated neko. Natsume purred at the actions making the elder alice giggle more._

_"You know son, I know Mikan. And I know that you know why she is doing this to you, after all you are a prodigy and my adopted son." replied Naomi "I won't adopt you if you are stupid after all."_

_Natsume snorted and rolled his eyes. Naomi gently poked her son who glared at her in which the older raven pouted to. Natsume smiled and nodded to her mother's words. After all, he knew that Mikan love her and he loves her back. But the pride of being a guy and a Hyuuga guy no less is blocking his path to his damsel._

_"What will I do?" asked Natsume_

_"Confess to her." was the simply reply_

_"But I can't." Natsume retorted_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because…"_

_Natsume can't think of a reason to squirrel his way out but alas, he was talking to his mother after all; and to say that his said mother was non__e__ other than Naomi Ayame Galleria Kazama._

_"Because your pride is pulling your tongue to the verge of making you mute and being a Hyuuga, you must suppress the real emotion and instead wear a mask t__hough it pains you and your beloved__." Naomi filled it up for his speechless son_

_Natsume just nodded. His mother knew him too well, too well that in fact that you might think that she can read his mind. Naomi smiled and kissed his son's forehead. Giving her son's hair an affectionate rustle in which earned her a glare, the neko shrugged and closed her eyes._

_"Time to wake up, my little__ kitten__."_

_END OF DREAM SEQUENCE_

Natsume opened his crimson eyes at exactly dawn, when the sun is rising. Feeling the small chills, he made his way to his room and took his shower before returning into his bed to see a new set of maid's clothes. It was the same as before but the color was now a light shade of lavender with pink laces as the rope for the apron. His stockings were now a net panty hose with a flat boots for his shoes. Natsume just shrugged and suck it up. He wore it with less protest and his chocker which was now in a lavender color. He noticed a note at his night stand and recognizes the now readable writings of his master.

_**Natsu-chan,**_

_**Meet me at the Sakura tree at exactly eight thirty in the morning.**__** Don't be late my lovely kitten… or I will have to punish you again.**_

_**Mikan**_

_**P****S**_

**_Burn it after you read it._**

Natsume crumpled the not on his hand before burning it. The ashes vanished into thin air. If 'making-out on the roof' was his punishment, he would love to disobey his master. But he is Hyuuga, Natsume, and Hyuuga, Natsume follows orders. Gazing to his alarm clock, he had at least two hour in which he spends it on making his breakfast, eating it and cleaning his teeth. At eight fifteen, he made his way to the Sakura tree where he saw his master that was sitting on the trunk while reading a book.

Mikan felt the familiar aura and shut the book that she was currently reading. Natsume bowed before his master before helping her to stand up. Mikan cleaned up her skirt and leaned back against the tree with a sweet smile on her face.

"Neh, Natsume!" exclaimed Mikan who seems to be back on her bouncy persona

'Mood swings? Never thought she had it in her.' Natsume thought, mentally giggling that his master was cute when she is bouncy

"What is it Master?" asked the Hyuuga politely

"I have a present for you!" she exclaimed

"And that would be?"

"Look behind you." was the reply

Natsume turned around and gave a gasp. His eyes widen and some of his tears were on the verge of flowing. Standing before her was a girl with raven hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a plaited skirt and matched with a Victorian blouse covered by a sleeveless black shirt. The girl was smiling lovingly to the neko with tears on the sides of her eyes.

"Onii-sama… Tadaima **(Brother, I'm home)**"

Natsume fell on his knees. Standing before her was his only family. Aoi Hyuuga has returned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

end+ 

**NaMi-ChAn: And I finished it earlier! I'm going to be pretty busy from now on because my holiday is over.**** I think this would be my treat for you all and so far this is the longest chapter that I have done in SEALED.**** I will update depending on the number of review that I will get +grins evilly+**** Next Chapter's title: Valentine's Pain!**** Well, JA!**

**(1)– ****A**** koto is a Japanese harp. It is a percussion instrument mostly played by women.**


	18. Valentine's Pain

**AN: (Hides behind a huge rock cowering in fear from the blazing eyes of her readers) I am so sorry!! Honto ni Gomen! Please don't kill me! Spare my life if you want another chapter. I am so, so sorry. I will update before I go to Hong Kong. ****SpringFairy****, thank you for trying to come up with the eighteenth chapter but as you can see, many people hates me for not updating. Thank you though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I…Don't…Own…Gakuen…Alice…but…I…wish…I…do… (Hey! A girl could dream right?!)**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 18: Valentine's Pain**

Youichi was walking with Aoi, his new found best friend and sister towards the room of their Mayhem-niichan **(brother)** who is obviously busy running the whole Gakuen and knocking some sense to his sister. Youichi mentally shivered at the memory they have last time the young Naomi look-a-like pissed of their dragon brother. It was Valentine's Day but the neko-girl is treating it like April's Fool day making the morning quite eventful.

_**Flashback:**_

_The birds that were supposed to be singing alone have now partners in very other tree, the sun is up radiating the beloved Gakuen Alice. Peaceful as it seems… or so we thought. There was a loud crash and a loud laughter came from the head office f the said Gakuen._

"_MIDNIGHT!!" roared the young dragon_

_Midnight was leaping happily out of the office window and into the trees with a lollipop stuck on her mouth._

"_Happy Valentine's too little brother!" she mischievously yelled before vanishing with a poof_

_To say that Mayhem is pissed is an understatement, he is livid. Not only did his sister make Valentine's Day April fools but she had managed to destroy half of the office. Thoughts of torture and a lot of yelling crossed his mind, which somehow manage to relax him. You see, being an acting president is hard, so now he knew what their mother felt when she was working as the president. At least, the young dragon was having a help but his mother was not. Mayhem rearranges his glasses and continued reading the last paper from his stack that day, rereading the report for the fifth time before signing it. Stretching, his limbs, he stood up and grabbed his coat._

_Today was Valentine's Day and the Mayhem announced it as a free day. After all, his sister has a habit of pulling pranks that day. To say that now the once organized office was like thrashed by a huge storm._

_**End Flashback**_

Youichi mentally shivered once again. After that event, most of the students heard a huge explosion at the Northern Forest. Mayhem almost destroyed the whole forest; luckily his Heleyna-baasan **(aunt Heleyna) **made it on time. The ghost manipulator sighed. If there was a person who can really control the academy it is his Nana-baasama and since her sisters and granddaughter lied to her she left without a clue on her whereabouts.

'I wish Nana-baasama is here… I miss her voice when she lulls me to sleep' Youichi thought

"Neh, Youichi-chan, are we invited on the festival tonight?" asked the young Hyuuga

Youichi snapped at his musing and looked at the ruby eyed girl.

"Yes. Mama said we can come. If you want, we can go to her room after we meet Mayhem-niichan**(brother)**." replied Youichi

Aoi smiled and nodded. The two young alice made their way to the central atrium where the head president usually resides. Arriving at the destined place, Youichi knocked at the door and wait for someone to respond. When no one responded, Aoi made the initiative to open the door. The two young alice entered but no one was there. The 

window behind the chair was open and the curtains are flowing freely with the gust of wind. The chair of the president was facing back at them.

"Mayhem-niisama!" called Youichi

"Mayhem-sama**(sir/master)**!" Aoi followed

The chair twirled to face them but it was not the young dragon who is sitting there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Sakura prodigy was walking at the central town which was closed by order of the president. With her is her slave Hyuuga Natsume who currently wearing a dark blue maid outfit with silver laces and a big white bow on the back. He was currently holding ten boxes and four bags on each hand. Following them are Ringo, Heleyna, Tsunami, Persona and Narumi who are both carrying the same amount of luggage just like Natsume.

"Neh Mi-chan, what else do we need?" asked Tsunami

"Just the cake now and were already done." replied Mikan who in turn checked her list.

"Why can't we just make one? I'm tired!" exclaimed Ringo who waved her hand comically out of exasperation

"Because you'll end up burning the cake and half of the entire academy before you even begin making it." Heleyna retorted "Remember the cake incident in Barcelona fifty years ago"

Tsunami and Heleyna shivered at the memory. Naomi made a fit out of it and ordered the three younger alices to clean the whole mess without any help from any of their colleagues or students that were staying and their powers.

'Naomi'

The three stopped walking and sighed sadly. They missed her a lot and the silence that occurred to the three sisters is a sign. Mikan noticed this and sped up on the bakery.

"Natsume wait for me and tell the others that I'll be right back in ten."

Natsume just nodded mechanically. Placing the boxes on the bench nearby and carefully extracting the six baggage on his arms he stretched himself up, hearing his bones cracking twice he plop himself on the bench and waited for his 'master' to arrive. Calming himself, he cleared his mind and closed his eyes. He cannot tell this to any other person because he swore secrecy. It is between him and his mother.

"_Mama" Natsume called but no one replied_

"_Mama" he tried once again a little bit louder_

"_Little Kitten." A soothing voice replied_

_Happy that finally his mother replied, Natsume focused more so that the string of their connection won't be cut._

"_Mama, Tsunami-sama and the others are worried about you. I can't stand their gloomy faces especially Naru-sensei who didn't talk nor show up in class for about a week and that is creeping me out! I mean Naru and talking is like peanut-butter and jelly!" exclaimed Natsume_

"_Not to worry love. I'll be there sooner than you thought but as for now, I want to disconnect with you. Ringo is staring at you."_

And with that, the string of connection faded. Natsume opened his eyes and noticed the five pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Why are you sleeping kitten-chan?" asked Ringo



"I'm just tire Ringo-sama… just tired." replied Natsume

Just then Mikan arrived with two boxes of what seems like a variety of bread.

"I just said to deliver the cake on the academy at six." said Mikan

Noticing the positions of the people with her and eyeing Natsume with the silent question 'what did I miss'. The neko merely shrugged and started picking up the things that they bought and made his way towards their car. He didn't want to make them worry nor to lie with the one he loves but his mother trusted and love him. And fo now, that is what's important. He knew that his mother would explain it to them in time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Everything was set up, the lights are dimmed and only the light emitting from the thousand fireflies that Ringo invited were seen. Everything was romantic. Earlier that day, Mayhem announced about the Valentine's Party and everyone must have their own partner on attending it. Heleyna and Tsunami's fiancé made time for them and flew from Barcelona to Japan just to spend the night with their lovely fiancée. Since Narumi was the emcee he is excused (plus the fact that he didn't want any other person to be his partner at that special night), plastering himself with a fake smile through out the night. The twin Kazama was on the buffet table. Mayhem way holding his sister by the neck, holding her back from the four feet cake and the stash of sweets that was on the table. All in all, the party was fun. Natsume was finally been allowed to wear something other than a skirt for the night which he was thankful of.

It was five minutes till ten but there is no sign of the two chibis making Natsume worried. He approached his master who is currently talking with Tsunami.

"Neh, Polka, have you seen Youichi and Aoi?" asked Natsume

Mikan looked at him with confused façade.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen them since we arrived." Mikan replied

Natsume panicked and was abut to leave when the lights turned off entirely letting the fireflies glow brighter. The music started out of nowhere and a simple humming filled the air. The spotlight focused on the northern side of the open field. In there was a lady with a pure white dress that reached up until her mid thighs. Hair was flowing with the air. Her head piece was shimmering when the light hit it and huge pure white wings were folded behind her. On each of her sides were two children. One with raven hair and the other is gray. The lady that was in between them has started to sing.

_Mabushii kisetsu ga Kiniro ni machi wo somete_  
**(The dazzling season dyes the street in golden color)  
**_Kimi no yokogao Sotto tsutsundeta_  
**(Surrounding your profile softly)  
**_Mata meguriaeta no mo Kitto guuzen ja nai yo_  
**(The fact that we could meet again is certainly not by chance)  
**_Kokoro no dokoka de Matteta_  
**(We waited somewhere in our hearts)  
**

The three made their way to the astounded audience. Walking in the center, the people on the dance floor made a way for them, mesmerized by the scene.

_Sekaijuu no dare yori kitto Atsui yume miteta kara_  
**(Surely more than anyone in this world You were chasing after your dream)  
**_Mezamete hajimete kidzuku Tsunoru omoi ni_  
**(When you wake up for the first time you notice The inviting feelings/love)  
**_Sekaijuu no dare yori kitto Hateshinai sono egao_  
**(Surely more than anyone in this world This everlasting smiling face)  
**

_Zutto dakishimeteitai Kisetsu wo koete itsudemo_  
**(I want to hold you tight throughout Passing the seasons always)  
**

Natsume recognized the voice. The voice he can't forget. The calm voices that have lulled him to sleep on nights when he needs a person who can make the nightmares go away. The other four alices namely Mikan, Ringo, Tsunami and Heleyna recognized the voice as well. They sighed in relief. On the buffet table, Mayhem and Midnight smiled at each ther.

_Kotoba no owari wo Itsumademo sagashiteiru_  
**(Searching forever for the final word)  
**_Kimi no manazashi tooku mitsumeteta_  
**(Your eyes were looking far away)  
**_Sou honki no kazu dake Namida miseta kedo_  
**(I only cried because I was serious)  
**_Yurushite agetai Kagayaki wo_  
**(I want to forgive you for your being sparkling/ambitious)  
**

Narumi was nailed on his face. His eyes are huge as saucers. The grace, the voice that is greater than his pheromone alice who can capture, seduce a person. He can't be mistaken. Even the darkness cannot penetrate.

_Sekaijuu no dare yori kitto Atsui yume miteta kara_  
**(Surely more than anyone in this world You were chasing after your dream)  
**_Mezamete hajimete kidzuku Tsunoru omoi ni_  
**(When you wake up for the first time you notice The inviting feelings/love)  
**_Sekaijuu no dare yori kitto Hateshinai sono egao_  
**(Surely more than anyone in this world This everlasting smiling face)  
**_Zutto dakishimeteitai Kisetsu wo koete itsudemo_  
**(I want to hold you tight throughout Passing the seasons always)  
**

The lady and the two children were on the stage. The two sang with the older alice. The music was so calm and enticing that even the fireflies started to dance along with the melody. It was as if they were in a fairytale graced by an angel to sing for them.

_Sekaijuu no dare yori kitto Yasashii kimochi ni naru_  
**(Surely more than anyone in this world You become gentle)  
**_Mezamete hajimete kidzuku Hakanai hikari ni_  
**(When you wake up for the first time you notice The transient light)  
**_Sekaijuu no dare yori kitto Mune ni hibiku kodou wo_  
**(Surely more than anyone in this world The echoing beat in my heart)  
**_Zutto dakishimeteitai Kisetsu wo koete itsudemo_  
**(I want to hold you tight throughout Passing the seasons always)  
**

Making an eye contact, as if telling him the words of the song, the lady smiled. With all of the emotions she bottled up, not breaking the magic, she sang the last part of the song. As if a promise, along with the fear of loosing the magic that trapped both brown and cerulean eyes together.

_Zutto dakishimeteitai Kisetsu wo koete itsudemo_  
**(I want to hold you tight throughout Passing the seasons always)  
**

Naomi Ayame Galleria Kazama has returned. Cheers erupted and a yell of encore was heard. But everything seems to be on a mute when Narumi and Naomi didn't break their eye contact. As if a spell hit them, making them froze 

in time. But alas, Narumi broke it and smiled, finally smiling like he used to be at the crowd of students who were still clapping.

"Let us welcome back our long lost president, Kazama-sama!"

Louder cheers erupted, some wolf whistled. Naomi smiled at the two angels that were beside her and bowed. Aoi and Youichi followed suit before making their way down from the stage. Ringo suddenly glomped the head president while Mikan and Natsume picked up Youichi and Aoi who started giggling. Mikan started to rub her nose to Youichi who giggled.

"You are a good singer Yo-chan!" smiled Mikan

"Arigato**(thank you) **Mama."

Tsuname made her way to the head president and pinched her nose.

"You sure know how to make an entrance Nana!" exclaimed Tsuname and her eyes became cheerful before becoming soft once again "Hermana, Lo Siento **(Sister, I'm sorry).**"

Naomi just smiled and nodded extracting the pink haired alice to her. She looked at the stage once again and found the blonde hair alice staring back at her.

"Tadaima…**(I'm home)**" Naomi mouthed

"Okairi **(Welcome back/home)**" Narumi mouthed back

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The party continued up until midnight. Everyone was forced back to their dorm rooms though tomorrow or technically it is a Saturday. But hey, a curfew is a curfew. While everyone was fast asleep, one certain kuro-neko is still wide awake and was currently staring at the brightest star Venus up on the roof.

"Beautiful as ever isn't it."

Natsume smiled and made his way towards the older raven. Sitting beside her together they watch the stars with a very comfortable silence.

"Neh, kitten… did you know what it feels like to fall in love?" asked Naomi

Confused by the sudden question, just simply shrugged and looked at his mother.

"There is a girl that I met when I was on the streets of London. She was about the same age as Youichi. I was playing like a commoner, trying to forget everything for a moment. Then, this girl who reminds me of you gingerly asked me if I ever fell in love." Naomi recalled with a smile n her face.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ms. Naomi, have you ever fallen in love?"_

_Naomi looked thoughtful at the moment before smiling and nodded._

"_Why yes, as a matter of fact I have."_

"_And what does it feels like?" curious eyes spoke to her with such innocence_

_Naomi pondered for a moment before answering._

"_It's like going to a theme park and riding all the rides that you want."_

"_So it will make you sick and vomit at the end."_

_Naomi was taken back by the response and think once again for an example._

"_Let's just say it's like going to an ice cream parlor and eat all the ice cream you want"_

"_But then it will make my tooth hurt."_

"_No, it's like running fast, so fast that nothing is nagging in your mind, filled with freedom."_

"_But what if I will get bruised or leave a scar on my knees when I suddenly tripped."_

_Naomi is lost for words. She smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead._

"_You are a very bright child."_

_**End Flashback**_

"A brilliant child I say… thinking of the things that we adult never thought before, things that we don't consider when we love." Naomi's voice hitched at the last part "And with those words, I became afraid once again to tell him how I feel Tsume-chan. I don't want to have another scar in my heart. It is enough that once it was shattered."

Natsume hugged his sobbing mother. It's too hard for him to see the once indestructible Naomi Kazama, his adopted mother shattered in his arms. It was as if she was a child who lost her precious toy that was given to her by her head mother. The only memorabilia that she have left, now broken and forever will gone. The sky darkened, cloaking the once bright star. Followed by the rain that pours along with the crimson tears of one alice.

**NaMi-ChAn: gomenasai! Hontou ni Gomen! I know a crappy pathetic chapter and a Hiatus but atleast it is long… somehow. Anyway, review! Review! The song was entitled ****Sekaijuu no Dare Yori Kitto****. There are variety versions with this song. The next chapter would be… Blood Tears… Naomi, Narumi and Nathaniel's past will be revealed! Ja!**


	19. Blood Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyaMe**

**Chapter 19: Blood Tears**

Natsume Hyuuga was not a happy cat. His crimson eyes were in an angry slit and he was bearing his fangs. Yep, he is definitely not a happy kitten. He was strutting half-way thru the academy, making his way towards the faculty homes where the teachers of the Academy are staying on five in the morning with the same clothes he wore last night. The burning image of his broken mother in his arms makes him pissed off thru his bones that he didn't even sleep. Calming a Mikan with a raging hormone was better…

'Way better…' he thought

…than having a sobbing Naomi in your arms at midnight. Through his musing he didn't notice another presence.

"Natsume-chan!!"

If Natsume was not a Hyuuga, he will definitely screech like a girl (eg. Akinishi Jin). Sighing inwardly and finally noticing the presence, he grabbed the other's arms and hauled her to his chest. He needed this, and if it means disobeying her, he would do this. He knew that if he let her go, he will shatter much like his mother.

Brown eyes widen at the act but gradually soften, she knew his pain. Since they have been in Central town, she knows it. How she trusts him to even have a mental link with the boy in her arms, she didn't know. But whoever her Nana-baasama trust, she trust as well. And she didn't need to because in her arms was her future boyfriend. (Nami-chan: Go!! Girl!!)

"Neko-chan, what's wrong?" asked the young Sakura

"No talking. Just… please… five more minutes or even just a minute. Just hold me."

Hyuugas don't plead per se but this day is just an exception. This day is seriously fucked up, and Mikan knows it, so fucked up that even the wind and the animals feel the resonating aura of sadness. It's just five hours after the 14th but it seems like Valentine's didn't happened at all.

"As long as you want neko-chan… I won't leave ok?"

And Natsume finally shed his emotions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So that's why you are up this early." said Mikan as the two strides towards the homey dirty white colored building.

Natsume just nodded, not trusting his tongue. Mikan sighed at this. It's like she talking to an empty puppet. But she must understand. Silence once again filled the two as they reached the faculties' dormitory. Neither noticed the tight grip they held with each other's hands. Arriving at the house, Mikan took the initiative to knock knowing that her companion's thoughts were even further than Barcelona. Jinno-sensei was the one who opened the doors.

"What… can I do for you this fine morning Sakura-donno?**(Lady Sakura)**" said Jinno "At five o'clock?"

Mikan noticed the sarcasm but let it slide off. She will not give him the satisfaction of ruining her day.

"Sensei, I need to speak with Narumi-sensei." replied Mikan flatly

"And why would you want to speak with him?" asked Jinno

Mikan's eyes hardened before replying

"None of your business you coot."

"Why you insolent…" electrical waves arose from Jinno's conductor

"Sensei…" a much colder voice said making the frog teacher's alice subside

Persona was making his way towards the trio in a casual manner devoid of emotions.

"I'll take it from here."

"But Persona…"

Cold black orbs stared at him, his killing intent spilled up making half of the flowers outside wither.

"I said I'll take it from here."

Jinno just nodded and made his way inside. Mikan threw him a massive glare and send fire on his butt making the electricity manipulator jump and run for the bathroom. Mikan smiled smugly while Persona just shook his head.

"He wants to see him right?" said Persona who just pointed at the puppet-neko

"Yes." replied Mikan

Persona nodded and motioned for them to follow him. To say that the simple house was extravagant was an understatement. It was majestic, filled with tapestries and candlelit chandelier. It was a manor that only the teachers can stay to. From the spiral staircase, the three arrived at the west wing in the third floor where pair of plain mahogany double doors is waiting. Persona stopped and looked at the younger alices.

"I am only allowed to guide you here. Everything you hear or say is saved up in this room and must not leave your mouths you understand that brat?" said Persona

"Hai-hai." replied Mikan

Persona nodded and placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder before leaving with the wind.

'Don't let him go'

Mikan smiled. Persona really cared. Gathering up her courage, she pushed the double doors open, the rays of the awakening sun hits them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Narumi has been staring at the same tree for five hours now. Ever since last night's performance by the head president he cannot stop thinking. His heart swam in happiness in the fifteen second magic that happened. Fifteen seconds of ecstasy, of pure enchantment. But after that, after the exchange of welcome back, it seems like he was thrown back to the ground. His beloved evaded him and never saw her. It just might be his imagination that for once, she sang for him.

The five hour mussing was shattered by the banging doors. His attention was caught by a silent neko and a grinning Mikan.

"Ohayo, Otosan**(father)**!" greeted Mikan

"Ohayo…" was the silent reply "Have a sit."

Mikan smiled and gently tugged the arm that was with her to the sofa across the untouched bed.

Silence.

There was nothing but the soft breeze that enters the territory of the blonde alice.

"Natsume, what do you want to talk about?" asked Narumi finally breaking the silence.

Natsume finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blonde teacher. His eyes were empty like a doll, hard and cold.

"Leave, Mikan." he ordered.

Mikan hesitated before complying. She didn't want to do this but she must.

"I'll wait for you outside." she said and by outside she meant the Sakura tree. Vanishing with the breeze, there were only two left in the room.

Narumi stood up and went on the side table, where the still hot tea was placed. Picking it up, he slowly took a sip on the hot beverage before placing on his mask of fake happiness.

"What can I do for you, oh dear student of mine?" asked Narumi

"Shut the crap… you know why I'm here." replied Natsume

"I believe I don't…"

Natsume lost it. He slammed Narumi on the nearest wall; his eyes were becoming blood in color. He was seriously pissed off, from lack of sleep or just being played stupid at, or both.

"_Sensei_, don't fuck with me. You know why I am here." said Natsume with much venom placed on the sensei part

Narumi's eyes were covered and he didn't respond. Natsume want to scream and punch the living daylight out of the man that was in front of him, but he can't and he won't. He must face this calmly, but patience was never his virtue.

"Talk! Say something. This is hard for me!" he yelled in frustration "Please, JUST CARE FOR HER!"

And that did it. Narumi pushed the younger alice who fall into the carpeted floors. Stream of tears are pouring in the eyes of the pheromone alice. Narumi already broke.

"I FUCKING CARE FOR HER! IT HURTS ME MUCH MORE THAN IT HURTS YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?! NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOU CAN LOVE MIKAN BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T BECAUSE IT'S THE PRICE I PAY FOR SAVING HER LIFE!"

Natsume was speechless. He realized that this was her teacher's pent up frustration, the sadness behind the elusive mask of happiness. Narumi tried to wipe of his tears but it keeps on pouring, like an endless falls. He made his way to his side table and opened the drawer. Getting a black book, he threw it to the confused neko who caught it.

"This will explain it all." said the blonde and he sat on his bed, drained of energy "I cannot answer all of your questions."

Natsume eyed the book before making his way towards the open window. He looked at the older alice before jumping out. Narumi tiredly lay on the bed and sighed.

'It's for the best… I hope so.'

And he let slumber take over him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mikan eased when she saw the approaching figure of Natsume. It has been a good two hours since she left, but she kept her promise. She said that she will wait and she did, patiently. Natsume's eyes are puffy when she saw him, and concluded that he had cried. Mikan immediately hugged him, who in return hugged her back.

"What happened, neko-ch…"

But Mikan didn't finished what she was going to say when a pair of lips descends into hers. It was full of passion and love that she can't help but to moan. Finaly, air had become an issue and the two broke apart. Giving one last kiss on the younger Sakura's lips, he whispered.

"I love you Mikan Sakura and I don't have to wait half of the millennium to say that"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Few hours ago:_

_Natsume was on the Northern Forrest. He was curious on what the blonde sensei gave to him. Flipping up the book on the first page, he noticed the name neatly scribbled on the right part of the book._

"_Narumi" he read_

_Flipping it to random pages, he noted that this was Narumi's diary. But what confuses him is that the entries are dated way back in the 1500's._

_**14**__**th**__** day of spring 1413**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I and my brother are going to this priestess who was rumored to have cured the unknown diseases with just prayers. She lives on the 2**__**nd**__** domain called Earth and we are ordered to protect her with all our life. I don't know why the king asked us to; after all she's just a mage healer.**_

_Natsume flipped on anther random page and it was three weeks after the last entry._

_**35**__**th**__** day of spring 1413**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Princess Naomi is a very serious lady. She uses talismans as for her healing. My brother said that she cannot use her powers because she has not come of age. I see her and my brother always talking, and we talk sometimes too. She even taught me how to play the piano and I tell her the history of the kingdom. I think we are best friends now. I believe that is what she said.**_

_--_

_**14**__**th**__** day of winter 1414**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I think I'm in love with the princess and I said it to my brother. He said that he too was in love with her, and even said that he will confess on her birthday four days from now. It hurts but I need to smile and hope for the best. I love my brother and I think he will be better for the princess.**_

_--_

_**20**__**th**__** day of winter 1414**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**My brother has been acting strange. He keeps telling and telling that he would be fit to be the king. I am very**__**disturbed about it.**_

_--_

_**Last day of winter 1414**_

_**I saw Princess and my twin making their way to the forest. I shouldn't follow them but I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. They stopped at the valley, where the proposal tree was. I felt my heart breaking into millions of pieces. Nathaniel is going to propose to her. My eyes widen on what I saw. Nathaniel struck his sword on Naomi-sama's chest, and left her on her pool of blood. After a few minutes, he left and I came rushing to her. She was out cold and life is slowly draining out of her. As fast as I can, I made my way to the depths of the forest where the shrine of the gods was. I prayed to all the deities to answer me, and finally, the lady of death appears. I asked for my lady's life but in return, I must go to the future and wait for her. She also said that her memories of me will be erased. Electricity will conduct if I touch her, not hurting her but me. I agreed. She was amazed and said that the curse will be lifted if Naomi-sama will confess her love for me. Though I know it is impossible, I agreed. I cannot tell her what happened to the past, and she must find her way to love me. I will miss the kingdom and I'll miss her. All I have to do is wait. Even if it is as long as a millennium and maybe after that… I can tell how much I love her.**_

* * *

**NaMi-ChAn: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! I will give you this chapter before I flew to Singapore! Well, technically, Natsume's maid days were over. 2****nd****, they still are not a couple since Mikan didn't answer his confession. Next Chapter, Yuichi's unexpected Request. Wait for the awkwardness on our two love pairs! Ja!**


	20. Youichi's Unexpected Request

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… Wish I could but tough luck…**_

**AN: This is for my two Imotous… you know who you are... (Hugs and kisses) Sorry once again for the late chapter. Enrollment is going on.**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 20: Youichi's Unexpected Request**

Mikan was in the clock tower of central town. The sun was already saying its farewell making the sky bleed in its crimson glory.

'Just like his eyes… no… his is as beautiful as rubies.' Mikan thought

Few hours ago, the neko confessed to her. She was too shocked to reply on his feelings that she ran away. Yes, she thought that she was ready but her actions told the opposite. The young Sakura has been on the same spot for hours replaying everything. Once again, she touched her lips and smiled. She needs Persona right now. With that she vanished as the last ray of light left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsume was smiling giddily once he entered the third dimension. He was now wearing a plain white yukata with black vines as embroidery. His gold obi completes the attire with wooden sandals. Entering the largest room which is the music room in the castle, he found his mother playing the moonlight sonata on the grand black piano. Sensing the overjoyed emotion, and continued to play the piano, changing the notes of the wedding song.

"Okaasan!**(Mother)**" exclaimed Natsume as he flushed

Naomi laughed well heartedly and stopped her playing. Closing the piano, she faced her son and tapped her lap indicating for him rest and talk about how he was happy. Natsume complied. In her domain, he is not Hyuuga Natsume, the kuro-neko but he is Natsume Kazama, the little prince of his mother. He rests his head on his mother's lap while the older raven was and sat on the carpeted floor. Naomi her hands and started to comb his son's hair.

"Mama… I told her already." said Natsume

"Hmmm…" the older alice hummed "And what did she do?"

Natsume was quiet before giving a lonely sigh.

"She run." he continued, voice saddened

Naomi chuckled and kissed the head of his sun's midnight locks.

"That's a yes then." said Naomi

Natsume closed his eyes and painted a contented smile on his face. Opening one of his eyes to take a peek on the other's image, he said.

"I know… and you should too."

A curious glance was given to the neko.

"To whom Tsume-chan?"

"To _sensei._"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Youichi and Aoi were heading towards the class of Mikan and Natsume with Hotaru and Ruka who apparently got together on Valentine's Day. Upon entering, the two little alices made their way towards their 'parents' who scooted and made space for their children. Since the event where Mikan gone berserk, Luna Koizumi never showed up, making them one less of soldier. When Youichi found out about this, he was happy. He even told Aoi on how bad the lady Koizumi is and how she tried to steal his Papa from her Mama. Aoi was very irritated about it but was happy that her best friend's tormentor has vanished.

"Ohayo, my little Youichi." greeted Mikan "And my little ruby."

Aoi giggled at her nickname that Mikan gave her. She was now staying at Mikan's old dorm room and was happy when Mikan left her a welcome gift. It was a necklace with a pendant that has a ruby on the middle. She was currently wearing it now and wears it every time. Even in her sleep.

"Now, what des my little lovely children want from their lovely Mama." asked Mikan genuinely

"Mama, tomorrow is Ichi-chan's otanjibu **(birthday)** and I was wondering if…"

"Don't worry about it little Hyuuga, I will fix it." said Heleyna who appeared out of thin air followed by her two other siblings.

Youichi turned into the voice and run into the arms of the smiling Ringo. The pink haired alice tickled Youichi who giggled some more.

"Where is Nana-sensei?" asked Aoi

"She's busy right now sis." said Natsume, not leaving his sight on his manga

The three was thinking the same thing.

'He can enter there with no problem.'

"So, little prince, we will have a party tomorrow at the grand hall. Invite everyone you want to come and remember it's on 3 pm." said Tsunami

With that the three alices vanished.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The trees are gracefully swaying with in rhythm with the wind. The guests have arrived on the grand hall reserved only for the birthday of the young prince, who is curtly greeting the once who had arrived and accepted the given gifts. Youichi was so ecstatic about the current occasion, grinning madly with everyone, filling each with heart warming laughter.

Mikan was happy for her son. She can't help but to chuckle every time he and Aoi are bouncing and playing with their classmates. So far everything was fine, the dining was good courtesy of Heleyna and so as the marvelous twenty layered cake specially sent from Barcelona, given by Syrux and Khiliam. Ringo was behaving herself and idly chatting with Persona, who has a fond smile gracing his face. Dinner run smoothly when Youichi approached her grandmother Naomi. The older alice smiled at the waving hand of her grandson and gently picked him up. Gently placing him in her lap, Naomi gave the gray haired alice on top of his head.

"Otanjibu Omedetto**(Happy Birthday)** Yo-chan."

"Thank You…" was the reply

"What can I do for you my dear?" asked Naomi

Youichi smiled and pointed at the piano that was resting on the center stage along with some instruments.

"Can you play for me?" asked Youichi "Any song Grammy."

Naomi hummed and smiled.

"Of course."

Naomi carried the young boy carefully and made her way to the central stage. The head alice paused, and cerulean and crimson met. Natsume nodded and followed his mother. Placing the birthday boy to the grand piano, she made her way on the piano bench while Natsume wore the guitar.

"This is for my lovely grand-son Youichi…"

Practiced hands started to play some notes before playing a focused note before Natsume followed suit.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

Naomi looked around her and saw Persona in electric guitar and Ringo in drums joining them. She smiled at the two and continued.

**  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you  
**

She looked at the child sitting on the piano, smiling at him before closing her eyes.

**I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
Are lyin' on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

Tsunami gently patted Narumi's shoulder gaining his attention. A few words of whisper, Narumi looked once again at the girl singing before a single tear fell on his eyes.

**  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah**

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nothing was said after the performance. Applauses were given but with everyone seem to be oblivious at the cracked mask of Narumi. Waves of emotional sadness filled Naomi's empathy but when she starts to look for it, it vanished. Everything was perfect, well not to perfect.

"**Kyaaa!!"**

The grand halls attention was driven to a struggling Anna and the far left side of the hall. Vines were making their way to her legs, temporarily impeding her actions. Ringo burst into laughing while Tsunami and Heleyna were snickering behind their hands. Naomi sighed. She knows this pretty well for they have been practicing this tradition for ages. Never trust her sisters t create a peaceful party.

Defying gravity with her mind, she levitated taking once again attention.

"Guests, do not fret." she started "These vines are harmless and are simply enchanted by the coordinators of this festivity. It is called the untimely mistletoes. The idea is that you must kiss a person in order to escape, but the person who will kiss you would be chosen by the birthday celebrant."

Her eyes looked fondly at the enjoying little alice who smiled at her in return.

"The vines actions would be surprising and they would not be on the same place." Naomi continued "So my lovely child, who is the one whose going to release the captured Nonoko?"

Youichi smiled innocently but his eyes tell another nonetheless. Oh the power in his hands right now, and he is enjoying it.

"Hmmm… I think I guess it would be Koko-jii **(Uncle Koko)** is the one." was the reply.

And the day continues. Unexpected pairing (and not so unexpected) has happened since the first mistletoe incident. Aoi was the second victim and Tsunami was glad to help her out of the vines, while Mikan was freed by Natsume (a big shock there!) which made Naomi breaking them up because of a make-out session. Naomi was having the fun of her life when an unfortunate event happened. She didn't notice the glint in the mismatched eyes of Ringo.

"Look there! Narumi-sensei is trapped!" exclaimed Yuu when he spotted the blonde haired teacher struggling versus the vicious vine.

No one knew why did the birthday celebrant decide who would kiss Narumi.

"Tsunami-baasan**(Grandmother Tsunami)**"

Everything stops when the two lips met. Even after the chaste kiss, silence engulfs the main hall. The reverie stopped when a loud thunder was heard.

"Is that a sign of a storm?" asked Nonoko

"It might be the end of the world." mumbled Mikan while pinching the nose of her grandmother "And it's all your bloody fault."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The party is almost done when Tsunami and Heleyna made their way to the mike.

"Ok guys, as tradition, we the 'royal family' will give the celebrant one wish. Any wish at all and we will grant it, no questions asked." started Tsunami

"So Yo-chan, come here and we will give your wish." Heleyna followed

Youichi made his way to the stage while holding both of his parents' hands. Ringo and Naomi followed the trio while smiling and contentment painting their faces. Arriving, Tsunami gently lifted Youichi and placed him on the chair, while Aoi was standing beside him.

"First to grant his wish would be Tsunami…"

"Tsunami and Heleyna-baasan, you already granted my wish. So I don't need to give my wish to the two of you." Youichi softly said

"Ok." Heleyna nodded "Next would be Ringo."

Ringo made her way to the mike and looked at Youichi.

"What would it be?"

Youichi pondered for a moment before ecstatically replying.

"I want a cat!"

Aoi giggled at the girlish request, but immediately gave Youichi an apology.

"Not just any cat, I want it like Summer and Midnight." added Youichi

Ringo nodded and waved her hand. Fire emits forming a circular cloud like feature. Giving Naomi a meaningful eye, the older alice snapped her finger thus giving life to the being that was formed under the fire. A loud puff and a kitten with gray fur appeared. She gently places it to the waiting arms of Youichi before giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Otanjibu, chibi." the pink haired said "What are you going to name him?"

"Dawn." was the cute reply

"Dawn it is."

Ringo made his way at the back while Heleyna was once again in the mike.

"Next would be Naomi."

Naomi made her way to the mike and asked gently.

"What would be your wish?"

"I want it to be a secret for the two of us."

"Ok."

The elder alice made her way to the celebrant and gracefully kneeled so that the boy could whisper.

"I want you to…"

Cerulean eyes widen but smiled once again. She nodded and mouthed a word that made the ghost manipulator happy.

'Soon.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The last one would be Mikan-chan."

Mikan made her way to the mike and smiled.

"What would I give you my little ange?" asked Mikan

Two blushing faces and a whole pace of alices laughing was the result when the young cunning celebrant gaves his final request.

"I want a baby brother." proclaimed Youichi "When will you and papa give it to me?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

+end+

**AN: Ok! You know the song; it is when you're gone by Avril. Hmmmm, I am currently in a writers block so I would just surprise you with the next chappie. No preview or a clue! The count down to the end of this fiction is almost up! Review! Review! Inspire me PEOPLE!**


	21. The Devil's Thrill

**AN: So… I was inspired when I was stuck in my mom's office while they are in an outing. I guess this will sum it up. Sorry for the delay! I have to enroll and help organize an event (an anime event mind you) plus I need to design my costume for the cosplay event and set up a photo-shoot for October… I'm really busy and this is the only time I can write so GOMENASAI. Btw… visit some of my works at naomi1813.… Don't kill me!!**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 21: The Devil's Thrill**

"Is everything set in motion?"

"Yes, Milord"

"Very well, we attack their weakest point…"

Many nods agreed on the speaker.

"After all, the strongest asset is also its weakest link."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsume was making his way to the throne room of the castle. He knew that the other three royalties are aware that he can enter and exit the third domain without a problem. But what they didn't know is how. Natsume snorted at the thought.

'Of course, they wouldn't know. Mama and I sworn secrecy.' thought Natsume 'Even if they are her sister by alice.'

He arrived at the double doors that held the throne room. Throne room was filled with the portraits of the previous rulers, the parents of Naomi. Marble cascades the whole floor and gothic designed pillars stood proudly at the four corners of the hall. The fragrant smell of the freshly bloomed flowers envelops the whole room, relaxing its audience. No extravagance, just the simplicity and the feeling of being equal to the one seated at the throne is just a bonus.

"Okairi **(Welcome Home)**, Tsume-chan."

And that was what he have felt when he saw the smiling face of his mother, open arms waiting for him, he can't help but to run. Oh how he love to act like his age on the grounds of the academy. But alas, he can only do it on the set parameters of the palace. He immediately envelops the older alice into a tight hug which the other can't refuse to hug back and to chuckle. Naomi patted her lap indicating for him to rest in which he obliged.

"So… how was the academy?" asked Naomi teasingly while she stroke the raven locks.

Natsume snorted in which the high queen can't help but to laugh out loud.

"As if you weren't there ten minutes ago." the neko said sarcastically

"I know… I'm just teasing you."

Natsume rolled his eyes but placed a playful smirk. Naomi can't help but to ruffle the boy's hair that ended her with a half-hearted glare.

"Well, at least tell me something." said the young mother

Crimson eyes sparkle and got a giddy expression on his face. More like a cat that captured his prey.

"There is one thing…"

"Let me guess." Naomi interrupted "She said 'yes'"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Preparations for the alice festivals that made the students of the academy buzz with excitement has ended and now the most awaited opening is all that they have been waiting. The principals of all year levels are sitting at the stage waiting for the students to take their places. No one had a clue as to why the four presidents insisted on standing with the students of their selected department. Well, Tsunami is reasonable for she is the adviser of the dangerous ability type. Ringo is with Mikan on the special ability type class and the other two has joined Ruka's and Hotaru's class. No one asked, after all, no one has the right to.

"Settle down…" announced Jinno as he was the one who is assigned to be the emcee of the day.

Silence envelops the whole assembly. Naomi stopped chatting with the animal pheromone alice and focus her attention at the ceremony.

"I would like to…"

With that, Naomi tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on the last encounter that she had with Mikan. It was rather not a pleasant encounter and now they are on a cold war. Well, up until earlier that morning. She shuddered at the memory. Never did she dream of being chased by a huge fire dragon in her hundred of years of living. It's a good thing that her son made it on time and cleared thing up. Note to self, never try to clean on other's room particularly a Sakura princess' room.

Her own la-la world pop when she felt a nudge from one of her blonde co-captain.

"Hai?" asked Naomi

"You're name is being called in the stage for about five minutes already, Kazama-dono." was the reply

"Shoot…" mumbled Naomi and she disappeared on where she was standing to the stage along with her sisters.

"What took you so long?" hissed Heleyna

"Hn."

Helyna sighs. She doesn't know her sister anymore. It's been like that since they have returned. Is it a mistake that they have made? For their return? Is this the price that they have to pay in order to attain the peace that they have been awaiting for hundreds of years? The other three noticed it too but there is nothing that they can do but to accept it and wait for anymore changes.

"And now, may the four presidents formally open the festival?"

The four removed their cloaks. Biting their thumb, they smeared it simultaneously on their wrists and focused their elemental alices emitting the said force needed. Wind and air swirled together forming an endless tornado of water and wind. Ringo spread her arms and strings of red fire emitted at the tips of her fingers, twisting itself on the twister. Gripping it hard and pulling it, the tornado exploded. Black feathers, red leaves and white and blue petals fill the sky as it descends. Students watched in awe as Heleyna once again used her alice, and with a wave of a hand, the fallen confetti formed a figure. It was a woman with cerulean hair and eyes, pale colored skin and was dressed in white. Sprouting at her back was a pair of ebony wings.

"We officially open this years alice festival!"

The figure bowed before being enveloped with black fire. Naomi snapped her fingers and black roses replaced the ashes of the once fair lady. Each rose landed on the students of the academy.

"Everyone, that black rose is an invitation for tonight's concerto. It will be held on the auditorium, dress nice and enjoy the music." said Naomi

"Sore Ja!" exclaimed Ringo and with that the four vanished with the wind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The night came and the school auditorium was already filling up. Hotaru, who was escorted by Ruka Nogi, is wearing a purple dress that matches her eye. The black rose that sights as an invitation was made into a bracelet. Anna is with Nonoko, both being escorted by the mind reader while Sumire was with Yuu who has no choice but to escort the cat-dog girl.

The students are all settling down making chats with their friends. No once knew who would play at the concert nor what would be the theme of it. The light shuts at exactly seven in the night simultaneously with the bang of the front doors. A hunting melancholy was heard, but everything was dark. Finally, the front curtains opened up and the people started to applause. The spotlight was focused on the boy playing the grand white piano. Ebony hair cascades with the wind while he played in perfection the 'moonlight sonata'.

"I didn't know that Hyuuga can play the piano." murmured the lavender eyed genius

"Believe me… so am I."

The concert continued as the 'royal family' plays different compositions made by western composers. Even Youichi played "The amazing Grace" in a silver flute perfectly. Through out the whole event, not a single strand of hair was seen with the head alice which made one of the audience anxious, After an hour and a half performance, it is time for the last act.

Once again, the lights were shut off except for the spotlight. A tune of violin was heard followed by the back up. Striding from the side was Naomi, playing her violin, eyes closed.

'_The moment I opened my crimson eyes_

_And played the sonata of a never ending hell_

_I think of your endless pool of orbs_

_That has eaten my whole being_

_The sadness that is behind your smile_

_Whenever you look into the space_

_The fake happiness fades away_

_And your beautiful face was painted with pain_

_As I continue to play the painful melody_

_And I reached the second part_

_A nostalgic feeling of happiness_

_Envelops my tainted soul_

_The first time I saw your real smile_

_Was when we met at the garden_

_When we both escaped from the blasted party_

_And caught ourselves playing on the first summer rain_

_Your melodious laughter that sings in my ears_

_And how the moon reflected on your pale skin_

_Your voluptuous lips that screams, begs for a kiss_

_And that was my biggest mistake_

_That was the last time I see you_

_Full of energy, full of joy, no problems_

_I never noticed that when I reached the climax_

_Of this melancholy that never seem to end_

_My tears have already spilled_

_I chocked on my sobs but I cannot stop_

_I will not stop because its for you_

_The sonata of agony_

_The concierto is over and applauses were heard_

_I bowed down painting myself with a bitter smile_

_I cannot get you, an angel of emptiness_

_I won't, can't touch you, for I am a filthy devil' _**(1)**

Everyone was moved on how the head played the piece. As she emphasized on the last note, the crowd cannot help but to gave her a standing ovation. Naomi bowed before vanishing with the dark light. Finally, the concert is over and one by one the student filled out the auditorium, waiting for the musicians to give their congratulations on a job well done. Unknown to them, there would be something bad is going to happen that will affect their lives.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsume was frantic when he did not felt the aura of his mama anywhere. It's been four hour since she vanished from the stage and once again she is missing in action. He went to her mama's office but she was not there. Forcing to calm his mind, he entered the third dimension and made his way to his mother's suite.

There he found a bouquet of fire flowers and a red card. Reading the said card, his eyes widen and dropped it on the floor along with the fire flowers. He immediately returned to the academy with a bad news.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Naomi-hime_

_Come to me and settle this once and for all. I have implanted death on your love ones via my spy. If you would not come alone, I will kill them and you know I don't give empty threats. Come my sweetness and let's finish this._

_Nathaniel_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN:**

– **It is my self composition entitled 'The Devil's thrill', the song played by Naomi was also entitled the Devil's Thrill, listen to it… I know I love it. REVIEW! REVIEW!!**


	22. Son of Naomi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice… But it would be a great gift for my debut **

**AN: Hi! I finally finished this chapter and I hope that some of your questions would be answer from the questions that you have. One month to go before my birthday!! I really love this chappie!**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 22: Son of Naomi**

The wind is strong and the sky is still dark. The head alice arrived at the tree of the dead. Funny how nostalgic she feels on the very spot, the very spot she have died and reborn. The healer have told her that specific fact, that's how she remember the anger and hatred she had for Nathaniel, on which she projected with the last war; sealing him to the four pillars. She was wearing the same clothes that she had before she died and the same crown that her mother has especially made just for her while waiting for her return. It pains to remember the past, and it pains it more to relieve it.

'CLANG'

The moon revealed its glory and light showing a crouching Naomi, on her killing position. Eyes are red as blood, the black sword unsheathed. A dagger flew and embedded it self in the ground. She was vigilant for an attack and ready to kill in a wrong move.

"Is that how you welcome a guest… _Nathaniel?_" Naomi practically hissed the name. Flowers and grass wilted on her circumference, a sign of her anger.

Out from the darkness, a man stepped out with long blonde locks and aquamarine eyes. The swords were placed on his left hip, whilst globed hands are elegantly positioned on his hips.

"Nathaniel Samuel Ion… former knight of my army…" black fire emitted from her sword "And the one who killed me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsume was strutting on the hallways of the Academy at two in the morning. He was frantically looking for the other royalties. It's been half an hour since he found out his mother has left and he got no clue except for the letter that he was holding. Arriving at the head's office, he immediately played three cords from the keyboard to the left. The opposite wall opened revealing a bell. It was little and made out of glass. Most people think that it cannot produce any sound. But this is no ordinary bell.

He began pacing as he waited for the others to arrive. He prayed to the gods that they won't be late… that _**he**_ won't be late. Different kinds of scenarios have played on his mind. He is definitely loosing his cool.

'What if she's already dead? That can't be… but we're talking about the former ace knight here…'

The door banged open, striding in are the very people that he was looking for. The three other head alice, his former handler, the blonde idiot and his _girlfriend._

'Hmm, girlfriend… Nice to think about it…'

"Keep your mind out of the gutter Hyuuga." said Tsunami "Your thoughts are… yours to be kept."

Natsume closed his mind at the remark find that his so called girlfriend was smirking at him. He sends a little fire on her hair but was easily nullified. Natsume became irritated, added by Mikan sticking out her tongue.

"Stop that!" exclaimed Heleyna to Mikan before turning her attention to Natsume "Who rang the bell?"

"Is Naomi-sama the one who rung the bell?" asked Persona "She has been missing since the last act."

Natsume's blood ran cold at the question. Thoughts of his mother's death came back to his mind and dread started to revive at his veins.

**'****_Remember at a prince should never let go of his composure, especially in front of the other royalties and the people you are leading.'_**

'Hai… Mama'

With that as a reminder, he squared his shoulders and looked at his audience straight in their eyes as of a king to his people.

"The prince of the light and darkness kingdom did."

"And pray tell me who he is?" snapped Ringo

Crimson eyes stared to mismatch.

"You are looking at him."

Silence engulfs the room before Ringo erupted with a fit of laughter. The others can't help but smile at the attempt of the neko to make fun of them.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Ringo in her between her laughter

Irritated, the young prince pulled out a string from his neck. Glimmering was a silver necklace of cross, where in the middle was a stone molded into a black rose. The crest of the royal family, the necklace itself was a symbol of the high family, passed on to the first born of the Kazama family.

Ringo's laughter died out and six pair of eyes gazed disbelievingly at the person in font of them. The necklace has been lost for centuries and only Naomi knows where it is.

"Let me… introduce my self…" started Natsume carefully "I am Natsume Aki Kazama, the only child of Queen Naomi Ayame Kazama, prince of the light and dark kingdom."

_-Flashback-_

_It is the fifth day of their training and he felt that he improved five times as he was before. Even the gentle Ruka Nogi became sharp. They are currently residing at the cave they have found at the mountains, waiting for the rain to stop. Suddenly, a flash of light engulfs them catching them off guard. A few seconds laps and the cave was empty, as if no one have lived there._

_Natsume fell on to a plane of wild flowers and a see of green grass. Pain shot up to the left part of his hips and arm as he stood up._

'_This is going to bruise.' he thought as he applied pressure to the damaged area._

_He looked at the scene and started walking, admiring the beautiful bed of flowers that surrounds him. On the end of his path he saw a majestic kingdom. It was simple yet the sparkle of alice as it's aura says that it has not been opened since recently. He walked closer and found one of the heads sitting on the front gates._

"_Welcome… Hyuuga Natsume."_

_-0-0-0-0-_

"Mama made the time in the second dimension slower. Two weeks in Earth is already two years in the Palace." explained Natsume as he foretells what had happened at his training "She trained me, day and night, that's how we knew each other. I was just sleeping in the room across her. But one day, on those two years, I fell sick…"

_-Spring of the first year-_

_A storm has landed at the kingdom of Light and Dark. Consequently, the kuro neko caught his self a very high fever and was now bed ridden. Since there is only two occupants in the whole palace, it is Naomi's job and responsibility to take care of her guest and student. She never left the neko's side for the remainder of the neko's illness. On the third day of Natsume's fever, delirium took over him. Naomi, who was sleeping at the chair beside him immediately, woke up._

"_No! Please let us be! Don't take them away from me!" Natsume kept on screaming and thrashing on his bed_

_With a flash of lightning, Naomi was beside the neko, hugging him and rocking his thrashing form._

"_Shh… Calm down, calm down Natsume…" cooed Naomi "Calm down…"_

_Natsume kept on sobbing, eyes still closed. For half an hour, he was crying on the head alice's chest whilst the other have kept rocking and singing him a lullaby._

"_Hush little poppet, don't ever cry_

_Mama is here, not saying goodbye_

_I will never leave, that's not a lie"_

_Natsume finally relaxed on Naomi's arms. The head alice knew that her charge have already slept but she never left their position. She knew that the neko needs warmth that the blankets can't produce._

"_Hmmnyt… Mama…" murmured Natsume_

_Naomi smiled and kissed the top of the raven's head._

"_Goodnight, little Tsume…"_

_-Last day of the second year-_

"_Well go back now little Tsume." said Naomi_

"_MAMA! Don't call me that!" exclaimed Natsume as he descends on the stairs and glomped his mother_

_Naomi laughed and ruffled the boy's locks. The neko purred making the elder raven laugh louder._

"_Tsume-chan…" started Naomi as she breaks through the strong hug and stared at the raven's crimson orbs_

"_What is it?"_

_The head alice opens her palms and a silver light appears for a few seconds before vanishing. There floating at the founder's hand was a cross necklace with the family crest on its center. She gently unlocked the hook and places the necklace on the neck of her son. Locking it, she stared once again to her son; her eyes are glistering with happiness._

"_Son, that necklace is my gift to you as I baptize you once again with a new name." said Naomi "You will shed the name Natsume Hyuuga, and from now on would be known as Natsume Aki Kazama, son of Queen Naomi Ayame Kazama, prince of this country."_

_-end flashback-_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Say it Naomi and everyone in the academy would live." said Nathaniel as he dig the dagger to the raven's already bleeding hip "Especially my pathetic of a brother."

Tears started to fall from her now ruby eyes, and just like her orbs, her teas are colored as of crimson like blood, a trait that only the head Kazama can do. Chocking a sob, she opened her trembling cherry lips.

"I…" she started

"Yes, go on…" urged the blond tyrant

"…bond thee… my body…"

This is too much. Too much suffering and distress, too much pain and heart break. But she must continue, for her family and for _his _safety.

"…my mind…"

Naomi hesitated at the last two words. If she says it then everything would be over. She is not ashamed to cry in front her enemy, because her teas are long held for the safety of her children. Pain shot once again in her opened wound as his enemy pressed the blasted silver dagger.

"SAY IT!" roared Nathaniel

'This is it…' Naomi thought 'It's up to you now.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsume's blood suddenly runs cold.

'MAMA!'

-0-0-0-0-0-

"And my soul…"

'Goodbye everyone… I love…'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: Review! Review! This answers some of your questions. I know it's a crappy end for the flashback but hey! I love this chapter. A few more and we will say goodbye to Sealed. Prepare your tissue boxes!**


	23. Black Fire

**AN: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating. I was really busy on MANY stuffs like cons, then my debut, then school but now, I at least got a free time before I elude you once again. Were almost over so pick up your tissues and let's begin.**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Chapter 23: Black Fire**

Natsume was staring on the wall, eyes devoid of emotion. He was crying while looking at nothing, eyes are ruby blank. This is not the first time that he cried. No, when Aoi was taken away from him, he cried tears. But now that his mother's presence was directly severed from him, he has no other conclusion to make but assume that the head president id dead. Blood was flowing from his eyes, just like how a true Kazama cry of loneliness. He cannot hear anything, not the storm brewing outside the office's window, nor the continuous screaming of Mikan to snap out of it. He hears nothing but the last words of his mother that keeps on repeating on his thoughts like a broken record.

"_It's all up to you."_

'It really is up to me.'

Mikan was frantic. She doesn't know what she would do to snap out the frozen neko. The other presidents are just standing there, not caring on why the prince has been staring on the wall, crying with crimson tears.

'Crimson tears… blood.' she thought sadly.

And with a loud yell from thunder, the storm is finally here.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

From the heart of the central town, where the four pillars made by the founders of the alice academy stands, light started to envelop the northern column. It was where the queen Kazama sealed her power to bind Nathaniel. After a few seconds, the light vanished. The once stripped colored post was coated with darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Each passing minute was hours like on Natsume's world. He cannot attend his classes anymore for he locked up on the late president's office finding his mother. All he knows is that his mother is still alive, even though their link is severed. He rummaged to the study of his mother. Every book is needed; every single clue can change the situation, either for better or worst, he did not know. The rest of the festivities were canceled until further notice because of the storm. No one knew that the head Kazama has vanished. Even the faculty was oblivious to it. The other members are currently handling the speculations regarding the last act. Mikan was like a mushroom, one moment she's there the next moment she's not.

Naomi's study is like run by a twister. All books we're scattered opened and marked to a specific place. Some are highlighted or marked with 'X'. Parchments are thrown everywhere and the current Kazama head was busy studying each book. Natsume shut the last book and sighed. Mysteries after mysteries unfold themselves. Each one cannot be solved without having to solve the other.

'Why can't I find her?!' thought Natsume 'Where the heck are you MAMA!'

With a frustrated growl, he threw his pen and thrashed the objects on the table. He was so tempted on burning every book on his pathway but he knew that his mama would be mad at him. Picking up the mess, he found once again the journal of Narumi. It was opened to the very last page, where there are only two words written, too small that can only be noticed with trained eyes.

'Markings!'

The black cat picked up the journal and looked at the phrase written on it.

"EM PIR" he murmured

In the languages that he has studied, even the old tongue, never had he encountered that kind of words. After a few minutes of deciphering the impossible words, he almost hit himself out of pure stupidity on how simplistic it means.

'Baka Neko… Of course it's a code.' Natsume thought.

He got a piece of paper and a pen and started re-writing the letters backwards.

"RIP ME." murmured Natsume

Without a second thought, he carefully removed the last page of the journal. The smell of vinegar instantly entered his sense of smell and knew why the last page wants to be ripped. With a snap, all the books that were scattered were back on their places, a tricked the presidents taught them. He waved his hand shutting the large windows, blocking all the air passage in the room. Opening his right hand, he conjured a fire and placed the piece of paper in front of it, far enough so that the paper wont get burned.

His theory was correct when the once blank paper started to be filled up with lines. He patiently waited until the smell of the vinegar has lessened. He waved his hand once again and the double window opened. Carefully looking at the paper and studying it, a look of recognition painted his face.

"This is the map of the palace." he whispered

Looking at the far corner, he noticed a room marked with 'X'. But on the two years he have stayed at the palace and memorized all of the rooms, this one place was not familiar to him.

"There is only one way to find out, and that is to go to the third dimension immediately."

And with that he vanished into nothingness leaving the room as neat as it was before.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Far off to the southern wing where the largest library stands is where the heir to the thrown was currently at. His mother told him that the place was sealed by the last king, which was Naomi's grandfather. Gathering up his courage, he broke the seal that was placed on the door and entered the forbidden room.

Tomes, scriptures, books of all ages are neatly placed on the hundreds of shelves inside the library. Some dated back a thousand years ago, some are new. Most of them are written by hand by the head of the family. On the far left corner of the shelves were the oldest of the books up to the far right corner where all the newly written scripture were. Fascinated by the books, he immediately looked for a clue as to how can a mental link be severed that easily especially if it was forged by the head Kazama herself.

Browsing on the tomes and books he came across to a book covered in black leather with an 'X' mark on it. He carefully too the book out from it shelf and went to the sitting room that he found. Scanning the pages carefully and reading each word, for it was written in the old tongue.

'Severed Bonds… Severed Bonds…'

He stopped at the page where the heading was written on a blurred writing.

'_Bonds,_

_It is a usual trait for a Kazama to have a mental link with their child or the child that they have baptized. It serves as a blood bond for the parent to their child and is very useful when tracking their family in war. Usually, the mother has the strongest bond with their child as to they can talk anywhere and anytime they want with out the restrictions of the law. This bond forged by the Kazama blood is unbreakable until one of them has to die._

_But there is a way to break the bond even if one of the members is not dead, and that ritual is a taboo to any clan. It is said that a bond of a Kazama can only be broken if one of the family member is to forcedly severe it by submitting his or her alice to another alice. It is a taboo because not only that he or she has submitted his body but his soul as well. No entries have been recorded of the 'taboo ritual' for no one dared to submit on the enemy. As for the future, I do not know what the cure is if the said ritual was performed…_

_Signed_

_Naomi Ayame Kazama'_

He closed the book and safely tucked it under his uniform. He needed to ho back and inform the others about what he had found, and most importantly he needed to confide Narumi. All of the answers he was receiving create more questions. It is like a never ending of question and answer that all ends up to one person, his mother the key on solving all of these mysteries.

'After all of these, I will surely drag Mikan to the Bahamas for a month.' he thought as he vanished on the room to return to the academy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Arriving at the Southern Forrest he was welcomed by a black smoke. What caught his attention the most is that not only the forest is covered with black smoke but black fire as well.

'Masaka**(It can't be/I can't believe it)**!' he thought

He ran to the woods only to find two lady alices laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Anna! Nonoko!" he exclaimed and he run onto them. He tried to shook them but the two didn't respond.

'Who could have done this?'

Black flames erupted in front of him, taking his attention away from the two unconscious girls. The fire separated in the middle and a shadow was walking towards him. Crimson eyes widen as he saw the lady in front of him. Her hair was flowing with the wind, her dress was ripped but the fire is not touching her. Her eyes are crimson as blood and are killing him, freezing him on the spot though it is blank.

"Ma…Mama…"

Naomi Kazama was staring at her, just a mere shell of her once beauty.

"Kuro-tenshi… I am here to mere deliver a message from Nathaniel-sama**(Master Nathaniel)**."

The impassive voice chilled the fire manipulator.

"I hope that you got it."

With that said the once proud queen turned around and made her leave.

"Why… WHY?!" yelled Natsume "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

The elder Kazama stopped and looked back at him. She was crying tears of blood on her left eye, but black in his right eye.

"I'm sorry son…" she whispered and she vanished along with the black flame that had burned almost a quarter of the forest.

His eyes were crying with crimson tears. He cannot believe it, her mama was alive but dead. Her soul is trapped and he has no idea how to get it back.

"MAMA!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: I know that it's pretty short and well, really not good enough. I'm going to upload the next chapter as soon as I find the time to continue my writing as we are going to have two photshoots and we'll be joining the group competition this April. So… just wait for it. We are almost done! *hughug* REVIEW! REVVIEW! Inspire me to finish this story! And hi to my sisters! Mina and Aiko!**


	24. The Final Draw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Just the OCs**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAme**

**Chapter 24: The Final Draw**

_**I never really thought that everything would come to this, where I have to draw my sword against the one who forge it for me. I am tasked to kill the very person who loved me as one of her children and loved the person who I love the most. I don't know if I would go insane or I would just have to kill myself. But maybe, just this once, fate would decide to make me happy in the end.**_

_**Part 1 - Mikan**_

"Mikan! Mikan!"

The brunette was teaching Youichi and Aoi with their new piano pieces when the blonde captain was running towards the music room charging on the double doors. The music stopped and pair of brown eyes is staring at the blonde.

"What can I do for you Ruka-pyon?" asked Mikan with a sweet smile

Ruka tries to catch his breath before uttering two words.

"Medical Wing."

Mikan's smile faltered worrying the two younger alice with her.

"Mama, what is wrong?"

Turning at the two younger alice with a smile, she bent down and gave the two soft kisses in which the younger ones giggle. Dawn purred from the grand piano as if saying he too needs a kiss from the motherly girl on which the lady Sakura gave.

"Nothing is wrong my lovely ruby, we would just be having a short talk with your Grandmother Heleyna." was the soft reply "Just rehears your new pieces and I will return and check up on you guys later."

"Hai!"

Mikan patted the two younger alice at the head before making her way to the blonde alice. Closing the door shut, brown meets blue and with a silent communication, both vanished in the hallway with a gust of Sakura petals.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_My thoughts run wildly as I entered the medical wing of the academy where the office of Leyna-baasama is located. A meeting was never once held in this wing before because of the patients that are resting and the medical students that are practicing their healing alices. Something bad is going to happened and that is what I am afraid of._

_Ruka is impassive. For the boy that I have known for a year, he has drastically changed for the better and for worst. His innocence and the chance to live a normal life in the academy were taken from him in a flick of a wrist. But what astound me the most is that he did not waver with the loads of duty that was thrown to him. And with that I admired him._

_Finally arriving at the last room, my blonde friend opened the double doors and entered while I follow his lead. There, seated at the head doctor's chair was none other than my lover. His crimson eyes were burning with anger yet I saw a flicker of grief with it. I don't know what is happening but my senses are going hair wire, knowing that something bad is going to happen that would mark us forever._

_I jumped as Ruka started to speak._

"_My liege, I already brought Lady Sakura with me."_

_Crimson eyes bore on me. This is very new to me, the feeling that something has happened that only I don't know. Even the tone of Ruka to my lover is different. There is submission to the authority in front of him which makes the warning in my head go ballistic._

"_What is happening?" I asked looking at the members of the room_

_This is the first time I saw their expressions, they looked gloom as if they have found a person they love dead the other day then alive the next morning to be a different person… then it dawned to me._

'_MASAKA__**(It can't be)**__'_

"_Natsume! You found Naomi-sensei?!" I burst out _

_Everyone in the room flinched at the name, but Natsume didn't spoke. I stared at him, my head held high as I challenged him. As the prince, I cannot defy his orders, but I am a lady of the house of Sakuras and I have the privilege to know what is happening to the people around me._

"_Prince Kazama, I am requiring your answer to my question." I continued "As the heiress of the house of Sakura, I have every right to know wha…"_

"_We've found Queen Kazama." he snapped_

_My ranting fade away, my eyes widening. Relief washed my tensed body and I smiled. My mother, the one who taught me how to play music is back. I can't hide the excitement in my voice when I asked him._

"_Where is she?"_

_This seems upset them when they bowed their heads. Something is going on and I hope it's not what I think it is. I waited for the answer that I want. That she was okay and that she was just resting in one of the many beds of the medical wing._

"_She's dead."_

_That caught me off guard. Those two words are the least I least expected to hear. I shook my head. There is no way in the seven hells did Mama Nami died. Once again I looked at the pair of crimson eyes that belongs to the prince and it didn't change. The hardness and loneliness of those eyes confirmed what I feared most._

"_She's dead but alive." he continued, as if sensing that I don't believe a single word that he was telling. _

_I opened my mouth to ask for another explanation but he raised his hand to stop me._

"_Listen to me Lady Sakura, and listen well. The queen is dead by soul but alive by body." he started "She has performed a bondage ceremony with Nathaniel. It is a ritual where in you vowed to give your mind, heart and soul to another alice and become a puppet to be used."_

_He paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing._

"_I am afraid that there is no solution to this."_

_Coldness entered my whole being. I didn't know what to do. This is it. This is the end. I was snapped out of my daze when he stood up, scraping the tiled floor as he did so._

"_Commander Mikan Mhilai Sakura, you have one hour to gather all the eligible warriors and take them to the auditorium." he ordered turning on to all the occupants "Captain Ruka Nogi, find Hotaru Imai and evacuate all the younger alices. Set up a team that would protect them. Bring them to Princess Heleyna's castle."_

_Ruka nodded in affirmation._

"_The rest of you, prepare for battle. We will answer their move." he continued "Understand?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Good… Dispatch!"_

_And with that each one of us disappeared. Only fate knows what would happen to this war._

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It didn't occur to me that the situation would be this complicated. I missed the days that we we're able to play innocently. Pull pranks with each other. Run after Hotaru with her magical camera that comes out from nowhere. I missed the days when we just laugh and wait for the summer break. Maybe, things would go back after this war. I am hoping that they would.**_

_**Part 2 – Ruka**_

_I run as fast as I can, summoning all the teachers as I pass thru each classroom. I have already contacted Taru-chan __**(Hotaru) **__and she is now evacuating grades 1 to 3 along with the requested squad assigned to protect them. We have formed three tasks for the war and each one is complicated. One task left undone would cause everything we have established._

_Task one is the evacuation of all lower years and those who are still incapacitated to fight. Underdeveloped alices as we classify them. We must bring them to the safest haven we can find, and also the one with the strongest defense. The Castle of the Kazama's would do but the head of it is dead but alive, a big blow for us. _

_Task two is to gather up every alice that can fight and come up with a plan. Setting up with the defense all over the campus is needed. Every barrier must be built and the sound system must be cut so that the AAO cannot use their voice pheromone alice. This is crucial because we have to wait for the enemy's move. Anything can happen and none of us can foresee it. They might attack all at once, or they can layout the plan. After all, they have in their side the designer of the academy._

_The third task is to retaliate. We must execute the plan perfectly. No flaws or we would have our heads cut in a matter of seconds. Literally. We have the home advantage right here, but to say that it's enough for us, we have to be fooling ourselves. This is where our limits and leadership surfaces. As a captain, I can only have three other persons with my squad. Protocol says that we must have one member that has a healing alice or have the knowledge in medicine._

_Knowing Natsume, everything would be by the book. But I think Heleyna-sama would be the one to form the strategic plans. I stayed with her during the two weeks of one on one training. I don't know why I am chosen to be with her. I don't have the guts to formulate plans for a 50 alices battalion. I thought it would be better if Hotaru was the one with her because she was a genius for crying out loud. I don't even know why I was chosen as a captain. But Heleyna-sama told me the only thing that triggered me to continue this kind of job._

'_**If you care for others, you would do everything to protect them before danger even occurs.'**_

_And that is what strategizing in a war is all about. Protecting while attacking. It made sense._

_I arrived at the auditorium thirty minutes after we were dispatched. This is it. There is no turning back from here. I am praying to all the deities that after this, we would live to see another sunset, or to see Natsume back on his Lolita dress. I balled up my fist as I started to shake. Task one is completed and everything becomes more crucial. I felt another hand holding my shaking one, and relaxed at the warmth that it gives me, the thumb that was rubbing the back of my hand, and soft murmur that only I can hear._

"_Everything is going to be fine…"_

_Yes, I thought. Hotaru is correct. Everything is going to be fine._

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The thought of having someone you cared for so long, must die with your hands crossed my mind already. After centuries of living on this soil, I have learned to be apathetic with the voice of my heart. I must put up a mask of happiness and the mask of being stupid. It might be the blood that is running thru my veins. Being deceitful as a snake, I survive thru the winter of life. But this would be my final act of cowardice. Once I pulled out my sword again, I will shed my old skin, and be a lion once again.**_

_**Part 3 – Narumi**_

_The plan is laid out; everybody has a job to do. We are just waiting for the attack. I along the other heads am front liners whilst Heleyna-sama is on the middle field along with a group of medical specialist, trained to defend and attack as well. Hotaru-chan's group is guarding the back for us, ready to strike as order comes._

_Knowing my brother, the attack would be immediate after the message. He likes to make surprises but I am vigilant as a hawk on its prey. He took the only thing that is cannot be replaced for us… for me. I won't allow him to succeed. I won't allow him to get the only thing that I have wanted for centuries._

"_How does it feel to grip Eclipse again?" asked the lady of water._

_She is currently wearing the same dress as I met her before I was thrown to the future, my present. __Heleyna was wearing a white knee high dress with uneven sleeves. Her hair was now free swaying with the wind. Her hands were covered with white elbow length globs while her feet are covered with high stiletto boots. I can see her gripping Shiro. Beside me is Ringo, who is wearing a red china dress that is divided in two pieces showing her flat abdomen. Her hands were covered with mismatched length of globs; one was reaching her elbow while the other just above her wrist and her feet were enclosed with red pumps. On her hand is Akai, her weapon. Tsunami was wearing a blue corset dress that stops above her thighs. She was wearing two even wrist length globs that has cerulean stones and a pair of blue high heel doll shoes, on her back is Aoi. All of them gripping their blades; each one showing a black rose tattoo, the mark that they have completed the sealing process._

_I sighed once more as I grip Eclipse once again. She is my partner, my blade. I won't trade her for another metal. We have slay before, each one to protect the thing we love. And now here we are again, reunited as one._

_I stared at the sky searching for ay mark. Mi-chan and Tsume-dono are on the trees, scanning for an attacker. Mi-chan is using her acquired flash step to scan every inch of the academy. I closed my eyes, opening my senses to any intruder that passed by the detectors invented by Hotaru. After a few minutes, I can feel them. Re-opening my eyes, I looked at the elder Sakura on my right. Tsunami-sama's alices is leaking as well, ready to attack any moment. It seems that Mikan as well, have sensed the enemy's alices for her monstrous alice is also leaking. The only calm ones around me are Persona, Nogi-dono, Heleyna-sama on the middle field and Natsume-sama._

_I stared once again on the clearing of the entrance. The clouds above us started to darken as the sun is eaten by the moon. As expected, just like the day he was sealed, a solar eclipse had occurred that day, much like this day._

_Hundreds of the enemy's man marched down our path. I am confident about my students that they can defeat them in a blink of an eye. But what scare me most are the very people standing on the levitating platform at the middle. If my assumptions are correct, they are the ranked among them. Six people in cloaks total with the addition of the head. Nathaniel. My brother, my nemesis. I know that we already recognized one of their elites. It would be our queen, Naomi Kazama._

_I can feel Eclipse radiate with excitement. Its aura beating to my hands making me shake with excitement. If this continues, I might be blinded once again with blood lust and I can't do that. I need control with this. This is it, the final battle. This is going to be my last job with you, Eclipse. After this, we're going back to my family's tomb, and return you where you really belong._

_With a loud battle cry, the enemies begin to attack. The war has begun._

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the middle of war, where blood is being sacrificed, hearts reunite to protect what is theirs and to rescue the person they love the most. In the middle of war, the innocence of people is taken, heart aches occur. In the end, there could only be one winner, and one loser. But even before the war started, they already lost something that is precious to them. This is it. The final act and the conclusion are resurfacing fast.**_

_**Last Part – The End**_

Bodies lay on the ground as the war continues. Minutes ticked like hours and exhaustion can be seen. The younger alices are fighting with all of they got to protect the only home that they have known and so far, the upper hand is with them. But everything is non-sense if they cannot defeat the head. Minutes ago, they have found out that Luna Koizumi is a traitor amongst them and is now engaged with the one hot tempered Mikan Sakura. Her eyes are gold as a cat, only proving that she is indeed Ringo's grand daughter.

Persona has defeated a high ranked AAO but the exchange for this is a fatal blow on his chest. Now, he is confined in the medical wing, in surgery. Tsunami and Ringo has taken down the other two ranked AAOs, and now they are under the care of Heleyna for utter depletion of alice. Ruka and Hotaru are on the battle field, taking down as many AAOs as they can.

The only ones that are left are Natsume and Narume, facing Nathaniel and Naomi who looks like a puppet. Her eyes are a pair of void. The two stopped and looked at the AAO's head with full of distain.

"Well -well –well, if it isn't my brother and the prince of the Kazama household." cooed Nathaniel "Come to play with us kitten?"

"I don't have a time to play with a loony like you." replied Natsume "I just simply want to take what belongs to us."

"And what would that be?" asked Nathaniel sarcastically "My toy?"

Narumi growled at this, Eclipse vibrating, ready to be un-shelf. A hand gripped his arm and squeezed it to calm him. He gave a curt nod of gratitude and return to glare at the pair before them.

"Well of course, I want my _mother_ back." said Natsume, emphasizing more on the mother word "From a prick such as you."

Silence engulf once again. It's too heavy almost suffocating them. With a flick, Nathaniel vanished on the platform. By instincts, Narumi un-shelf his sword standing in front of Natsume. A loud clash was heard as the brothers' sword clashed.

"Go get her back…" said Narumi and he looked at his student with a smile "I know that you can break the curse."

Natsume nodded before vanishing and attacking the head alice.

"So… a knight against knight." mocked Nathaniel

"Yes, a fight until the end."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minutes have passed since they have started to fight. Wits against wits, brawn against brawn. It seems like it can go on forever, but no one wanted that. A winner must be announced and their tangled lives are at stake. The academy have won against AAO battalion leaving only scars that would heal and fade. The only remaining battle is against the blonde haired sensei and their commander in chief.

Narumi is exhausted. He had never wielded Eclipse for centuries. He was never as skilled as his brother, but he has the determination and the heart of a champion. But that won't help him win against this time. It's as if Nathaniel is just playing with him. Toying him again like the past.

"I know you like her." taunts Nathaniel "But she loves me…"

Narumi is indifferent; he can't show any emotions nor slip the mask and show that he was really hurting inside. It's true. Naomi did love Nathaniel.

"And you think that you had a chance with her?" continued Nathaniel "A no good like you."

And that's where everything turn. Narumi was too busy in his self pity that he was already on the verge of loosing. With another clash, Narumi's hold with the sword wavers. And with stealth, Nathaniel saw the opening and stabbed his brother on the chest.

"Ah!"

"Good bye, foolish little brother."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsume and Naomi are fighting without restrictions. Every move is anticipated. Every blow is equaled with another. He tried everything. Talking to her, asking her if she remembers any of them but he was answered with silence. He almost gives up when his sword was thrown back. He fell on his back.

'This is it… I'm gonna die.'

Naomi was in front of him with a flash, ready to deliver with a final blow when a scream erupted. The lady Kazama halted in an instant, her blade inches away from the face of the neko.

"Na… Narumi."

The head alice's sword clang as it hit the ground. She touches her head, her eyes are wide, and like something painful is being pound to her.

"Ah… ah… make it stop! Make it stop!"

Her eyes flashed from black to blue, flickering every second.

"Ma… Mama…"

Hissing as he noticed that his left hand was cut opened; he placed his right hand on the wound and made his way to his distressed mother.

"Ma… Mama… Mama…" he called

After a few seconds, Naomi's body stilled. The president raised her head revealing bright cerulean eyes. He knew that the spell had broken. Ignoring the pain, he made his way to the elder raven and hugged her, crying with crimson tears.

"Mama… oh my god your back mama." he sobbed "Kami**(God)**! You're back."

Naomi hugged him back, still surprised and dazed. She tried to remember everything and with a click she did. She removed the sobbing raven and looked at him in the eyes.

"Natsume… Narumi…"

Wiping his tears, he nodded before summoning back his and his mother's blade.

"I know Ma, we must end this to save Narumi-sensei."

Naomi smiled to her son. She was definitely right to hail him as a prince.

"Natsume… this is it are you ready?" asked Naomi with a smile

Natsume smirked back before answering coolly.

"Are you?"

With that, the two vanished before reappearing in front of Nathaniel. The Ion warrior looked at the lady before laughing like a maniac.

"I don't know how you escaped but this time; I'm going to kill you for sure."

"This time Nathaniel, I'm making sure that you would vanish forever."

Naomi cuts both her palms before sliding it together. She started to chant in the old tongues as her alice spread to her body.

Nathaniel laughed once again.

"As if you can perform that seal." he mocked "You must have another Kazama with you in order to perform that or you would be the one who is lost in the darkness!"

He laughed hysterically once again as Naomi continued to chant.

"You have forgotten…" a voice said behind him "There is another Kazama in here."

Natsume stabbed Nathaniel at the back and jumped backwards before joining his mother's chanting. A black hole of nothingness appeared on the feet of Nathaniel and inch by inch he was being swallowed.

"TENKAI!**(Seal)**"

And with that Nathaniel is gone for good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Weeks have passed after the war. Everyone was back with preparing the last day of the Alice festival. A day after the war, Natsume saw a tattoo on his hand. It was small but highly recognizable. It was a black cross, tied with vines around it. He asked his mother why did he have that and was answered with three words.

"You are marked."

Three days have passed since Persona has awakened. He is now currently under the care of his lover Ringo. But as for Narumi, he is still under the state of coma. IV's are attached to him, and the oxygen mask is helping him to breath. The stab punctured his left lung. Lucky for them, they have Heleyna on the site in ten seconds or he could have died.

Naomi never left his side since day one. She was devastated on what had happened and guilty over the whole thing. Luna Koizumi is still alive, much to most alices dismay. But she was locked up on the Sakura dungeons where you are good as dead.

It was the day before they reopen the alice festival when the blonde sensei showed a sign of living. He opened his eyes, his body was aching. He slowly sat up, winching as he felt a sting on his chest. He removed the oxygen mask and look at that room that clearly screams the Medical Wing.

The door opened, and the head Kazama entered. Cerulean eyes bore at him before tears started to escape from those lovely eyes. She immediately made her way to the blonde and hugged him. Bolts of lightning erupted from the inside, gritting his teeth as he felt the pain.

Naomi seems to notice the emotion moved back a little bit. The electrical bolt seems to lessen for a fracture and forced himself to smile.

"Ka-Kazama-sama…" he said, voice hoarse from not talking for days "I'm glad your back."

Naomi smiled, and leaned her forehead to the other. This caught the other off guard.

"There are only three words that you need to hear from me… and that is…" Naomi finally said "I love you."

And with that, she touched her lips against his.

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Hello guys! Yey! The longest chapter that I have ever written! Seven pages of nothing but seriousness. And it only took me four days to write this chapter. First of, this is my gift for you guys. Happy Christmas to all. Second is that, yes, it's still not the end. We still have one more chapter to go before we say our farewell to SEALED. It has been a pleasure writing this fan fiction and, as I'm writing my (probably) last AN with this fiction, I would like to take this privilege to thank these people who supported me thru out this whole ordeal, and yes! Those are you guys who continue to review, read, and story alert and place me to their favorite author. I love you guys and you inspire me on continuing to write SEALED. Third, I would like to say that as of now, I am crying because I finally manage to end a very successful fiction. It's as if I am ending a book or something but hey! I'm taking up the privilege to be a drama writer for at least a chapter. So, yeah. Wait for the last chapter, I might post it on the 1****st****. Also, I am currently looking for a beta for my next fiction here in Gakuen alice. It would be set on a different dimension. Happy Holidays guys! With Cupcakes and Hugs!**

**~naomi**


	25. Contentment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice : (**

**Sealed**

**by: nAoMi AyAmE**

**Last Chapter: Contentment**

"You should have not blurted out something like that to him." lectured a very irate Tsunami to the pouting Naomi "After all the trauma that he had after being stabbed! And he just awakens!"

Ringo was laughing so hard that she almost fell on the wooden floor. The four head alices are on Naomi's office, having some tea and talking with each other. Naomi was not surprised when her son found out about the secret library. She knew that somehow, that secret would be discovered, although, she doesn't know that Narumi was the one who directed the young cat.

"Tell me Naomi, why in the seven hells did you confessed to him spontaneously?" asked Heleyna

Naomi blushed and looked sideways, fidgeting a little. Heleyna raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled evilly.

"Come on… you can tell me Naomi-chan." she cooed

"Ano sa… Watashiwa Yo-chan no yakusoku **(Uh, it was my promise to Yo-chan)**" was the meek reply

_Flashback:_

_Ringo made his way at the back while Heleyna was once again in the mike._

"_Next would be Naomi."_

_Naomi made her way to the mike and asked gently._

"_What would be your wish?"_

"_I want it to be a secret for the two of us."_

"_Ok."_

_The elder alice made her way to the celebrant and gracefully kneeled so that the boy could whisper._

"_I want you to… tell Narumi-sensei that you love him when you feel it's the right moment."_

_Cerulean eyes widen but smiled once again. She nodded and mouthed a word that made the ghost manipulator happy._

'_Soon.'_

_End Flashback_

Ringo laughed even harder at the story. Heleyna can't help but let a giggle escape on her lips.

"And you think that it's the right moment?" asked Tsunami, her lips slightly tugging for a smile

Naomi looked at the three and pouted.

"Well… Yeah."

"And that made him faint again!" exclaimed Ringo on the midst of her laugh.

Laughter filled the room while the great raven alice continues to pout. But her next chosen words seized the laughter.

"Because I don't have much time left." was the words so softly spoken.

"Yeah... we need to go back to Barcelona soon." Heleyna agreed and the three hugged Naomi before she breaks don again

* * *

Persona and Natsume were making their way to the last room at the medical wing. This is the room where Narumi was confined with for the past week. Today was the day of Narumi on the wing and the two decided to pick him up. They didn't tell anybody and avoid the mind reading alice so that they could surprise the Lady Kazama.

"Do you think this is a great idea, sensei?" asked the neko

"Yes, I know it is." was the reply before opening the door where the man their beloved leader loves is standing

* * *

The academy is buzzing with laughter and chatters. Mikan and Natsume were strolling along with their friends. The whole school knew what had happened and that there are two new couples have finally found happiness.

They went on every class's booth or display enjoying the last day of the Alice festival. Hotaru and Mikan left their lovers when Aoi found them and told them that they must prepare for the knight dance. They went to the youngest Sakura's room to prepare. They wore the standard gown for the elementary students, but now, the three are wearing a tiara on their head and a golden belt that criss-crossed on their waist.

They went down on the quadrangle and met their friends. Natsume and Ruka were both waiting for their arrival and escorted them to the whole evening. Tsuunami and Heleyna's lovers did arrive from Barcelona and they are no dancing on the fire, along with Persona and Ringo.

Mikan was sitting on the make-shift fountain that they have made days before with Natsume.

"Neh, Tsume-chan."

Natsume looked at the brown orbs that he loves the most. He smiled and gave Mikan a peck on the lips before smiling.

"What is it?" he asked

"Have I told you…" Mikan smiled "That I love you?"

Natsume's eyes widen. That was so random and he was caught off guard by it. He smiled once again before kissing the other's lips once more.

"Only everyday."

Song after song as played. When midnight is already a few minutes away, Naomi made her way to the stage and smiled at the lovely couples dancing by the fire. They knew what time it is and made their way to the very person they like the most. She scanned the ground for any familiar blonde but she found nothing the whole night.

'Of course, he would still be on the medical wing.'

She forced herself to smile so that the occasion won't be ruined by her willowing.

"As for the last dance, I will sing this song for my ever so darling and daring grand daughter, Mikan Sakura and her lover… my adopted son, Natsume Hyuuga-Kazama and to all too who will dance with their love ones tonight. This would be my reward for all the efforts, tears, courage and trust from the last war." smiled Naomi "Enjoy… after all, your last dance means everything."

The eldest alice started to play the chords on the piano as the band back her up.

**(Song: One in a million by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana)**

**How did I get here, I turned around and there you are**

**I didn't think twice I rationalize 'coz somehow I knew**

**That there was more than just chemistry**

**I mean I know you were kind of into me**

**But I figure it's too good to be true**

Natsume smiled at her girlfriend beside her and held his hand light a prince before bowing.

"May I take this dance, hime-sama?**(Princess)**" asked Natsume as he mocked in a prince's tone

Mikan curtsied with a playful smile on her face.

"Why of course, Hikari-Yami Ooji**(Light and Darkness Prince)**, it would be my pleasure." she replied and giving her hand on to which they started to dance

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

"Neh koi…" started Ringo but before she even finished, Persona already dragged her to the dance floor.

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it! Oh! You're one in a million**

"Cariña, shall we dance?" asked Syrux

"Of course my dear." replied Tsunami, her left hand shinning with the engagement ring that she received.

The two were followed by Heleyna and her beloved fiancé on the dance floor.

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work, they weren't good enough**

**Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done and stumbled into the arm, on the one**

**You making me laugh about silliest stuff**

**Saying I'm a diamond in the rough**

**When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**

**Can't believe that I'm so lucky, I have never felt so happy**

**Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

Everyone followed the other's lead and soon, the whole dance floor was filled with smiles and blushes. Naomi can't help but to smile at her children. The smiling faces and the joy of freedom, that sparkles in their eyes. She cannot help but to smile as well. Contentment. Finally, there is peace.

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it! Oh! You're one in a million**

**All this time I was looking for love**

**Trying to make things work, they weren't good enough**

**Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done and stumbled into the arm, on the one**

**I said pinch me where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it! Oh! You're one in a million**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen in blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one**

**I can't believe it! Oh! You're one in a million**

**Yeah, one in a million**

Applauses were heard at the last beat of piano was heard. The dancing stopped and Naomi bowed down to her audience. Ringo looked at the male Hyuuga and nodded her head towards the stage where Naomi was descending. In a flash, Natsume made his way behind his mother and blindfolded her.

"Kora! What is this?!" asked Naomi as she struggled

"Stay still mama!"

Trusting the voice of her son, she stood still and waited for him to lead her. Natsume smiled before taking his mother's hand and leading her to the border of the forest. He stopped and vanished before reappearing on Mikan's side, sliding his arms on her waist.

"Natsume?" asked Naomi "Natsume, doko desu ka**(Where are you)**?"

Slowly, her blindfold was being taken off. Her eyes are a little bit blurry so she blinked it a few times before her sight focused on the man before her.

"Good evening, Naomi."

Cerulean eyes widen. In front of her was the man she loves, kneeling before her. His eyes are sparkling with mirth, not the usual mischievousness. He was wearing the standard clothes on a Kazama ball. Natsume and Persona met each other's gaze and both smirk triumphantly.

_Flashback:_

_The two dangerous typed alice entered the only patient's room, placing down a bag that Natsume as carrying._

"_Hello Narumi-san, how are you feeling?" asked Persona as he approached the man and gave him a short hug_

"_I'm fine as rain my friend." Was the reply_

_Natsume opened the bag, and taking out the white clothes on it._

"_Narumi-sensei, I think it's time already to reply to her." he said showing the party clothes that Narumi usually wear on a Kazama Ball_

"_Where did you find this?" asked Narumi as he got the clothes to Natsume_

_Natsume winked and smirked before replying._

"_It's a secret."_

_End Flashback_

"Can I take this dance?" asked Narumi who smiled lovingly at the raven haired angel before him before bowing his head and offering his hand as if asking a lady on a ball.

"But Narumi…" Naomi hesitated to take the other's hand "I already sang the last song."

"Who says that it's the last song?" was the cocky retort

Guitar started to strum as Narumi stood up and took the other's hand and started to dance.

"**I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you" **Narumi started to sing

**(With Me by Sum 41)**

**I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
**

Naomi looked at the stage and saw her whole family playing the instruments or simply staring at them. As expected, her son was the one on the guitar who picked up the sensei's opening vocals while Mikan was looking at her, carrying Youichi while holding Aoi on her free hand.**  
**

**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**

Naomi explored the grounds and found all the alice students holding candles and swaying with the rhythm.

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go**

**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

**All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end**

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go**

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)**

**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you**

Ringo looked at Mikan. The two knew what each other is thinking. Carefully, Mikan let Youichi down and smiled at him. The two Sakuras placed out their right hand near their lips and carefully blew. Sparks of red flew with the air. Heleyna, noticing what the two were doing, gently swayed her hand so that the sparks would spread creating a fire fly effect.

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go**

Naomi looked at the man before him and knew that he is her forever. Sighing, she let a smile paint her face. With the final tone, Narumi leaned down and claimed the other's lips.

'_I love you…'_

'_Forever'_

* * *

Lady Naomi Ayame Kazama's family is standing on the airport, smiled on their places, bags are at ready.

"Are you sure that you will be going with them?" asked Mikan "Persona-nii, Otousan…"

Persona placed a hand on the younger Sakura's alice, patting it lightly while smiling.

"Not to worry, Narumi and I would be back after a few months." replied Persona

"He's right my loving daughter." added Narumi while leaning don and kissing the brunette's head.

Mikan was standing beside Natsume, while Youichi was on the middle holding each of his parent's hand.

"And don't worry Natsume, Aoi would be back before you knew it."

"Hai nii-chan! I'll be back next year after I finished my training there."

"_**Air3000 passengers, private plane is now boarding."**_

"I guess it's our flight." said Syrux

They gave each other their goodbyes before they split and the older alices along with Aoi went to the plane. Tsunami, Ringo, Heleyna and Naomi were still standing in front of them smiling bitterly.

"Well, it was nice being with you guys, good bye." Tsunami started as she gave each one a kiss on the cheek before following the other's on the plane.

"Be good and Make good okay?" Heleyna smiled before giving the three a hug and following her sister.

Ringo was sniffing, she doesn't want to show her weak side but she cannot help but let a single tear fall. She immediately hugged her only heir tightly who in return hugged her with much fervor.

"Gaki **(Brat)**! You're my lovely grand daughter and the only family I have." said Ringo on her sobs

"I love you to grams." was the soft reply

Natsume knew that his beloved is trying to hold her tears as well.

"Oi, baba**(Old lady)**! Don't go all mushy on me!" exclaimed Natsume trying to lighten up the mood

Ringo stood up, rubbing her eyes before replying.

"Urusei, Baka Neko!**(Shut up stupid cat!)**" she replied before boarding the plane

Naomi smiled at the little family that was formed before her on the past year. She gave each a tight hug before smiling once again.

"_See you soon, my lovely son." she said on their link_

"_I love you mama, take care."_

Naomi gave a little wave before leaving the family that Natsume has created.

* * *

Thee three watch as the people that took part of their lives made their way to another country. They facing the glasses and watched as the plane took off. Mikan can't stop the single tear that fell on her face, watching as she placed her hand on the glass. Feeling a pair of strong arms on her waist and the familiar aura, she smiled and looked at a pair of loving crimson eyes staring back at her.

"We'll see them again." said Natsume to his girlfriend

"I know." was the soft reply

"Mama! Papa! Let's go back to the academy!" called Youichi from the bench

Mikan smiled and wrapped her hands with the neko's as they made their way to the boy that ties them all. Mikan held the hand that was holding Natsume's which the younger alice accepted. Natsume gently wrapped his hands to Youichi's free one and smiled softly at him. Silence filled the whole walk towards the awaiting vehicle.

"Now about that baby brother I requested." Youichi said as he held both of his 'parents' hands walking back to the car where they will drive back to their so called home.

**-OWARI-**

**^.^**


End file.
